


when you were young

by kkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Babies, Evil Sith, F/M, Force Ghosts, Gen, Jedi Lore, Kid Fic, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Anakin Skywalker, References to Depression, darker then originally planned, de-aged obi-wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkenobi/pseuds/kkenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan touched... something.  And is now just over three months old.  Oh Force.   And people thought Anakin was the reckless one!Featuring three month old Obi-Wan, panicked/over protective Anakin, BAMF Ahsoka, clones with a baby, Padme as the Queen that she is, and evil plotting Darth Sidious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a nanny right now, and one of my charges is a baby. I was playing with him when this fic came to mind, and have based a lot of Obi-Wan off of him. I've spent a lot of my life working with infants and small children, and I'm always struck by how helpless they are. One thing led to another, and here we are! 
> 
> Also, I have no clue when this takes place. Let's just assume everyone is alive.

Cody stared at the small form held awkwardly  in his arms, unable to do much more then blink in bewildered shock.  If he hadn’t seen what had happened for himself, he wouldn't believe it.  

 

“Ahhhhh…”

 

Cody refocused on the small face, watching as it contorted it what seemed like frustration.  

 

“Bababa!”  

 

“General?” He asked hesitantly, feeling awkward as he did so.  

 

The general smacked a small hand against Cody’s chestplate in an uncoordinated motion, letting out a sound that seemed like a grunt of confirmation to Cody’s hopeful ears.  

 

Maybe.  

 

Or maybe he was just a infant, doing whatever infants do.  Cody didn’t exactly know what was normal for children, having never been around one this young.  He wasn’t even able to accurately guess Obi-Wan’s current age!

 

They were on a dark op, exploring an old temple on direct orders from the High Council.  For once their mission had nothing to do with the war, and General Kenobi had been visibly relieved by the change.  He was unable to hide his exhaustion from his troops, and the 212th medic was muttering dire threats about sedation whenever he saw the man.  

 

So much for an easy mission.  

 

General Kenobi had touched… something… before letting out a shocked noise and collapsing.  Cody had been sure that his Commanding Officer was dead he’d been so still, before Kenobi’s body had shone with a blinding white light.  When the light had finally faded all that was left of the General was a small infant buried in Jedi robes.

 

Cody had grabbed him on instinct, shouting for Boil and Waxer to isolate the object.  He could see now that it was contained, and the troopers were staring at the incredibly small Jedi with shock.  

 

“Does…” he swallowed, his voice cracking slightly.  “Does _anyone_ in the 212th have any experience with children this small?” He demanded, feeling ridiculously out of his depth.  He was trained for war, and had no idea what to do with an infant.

 

Boil was the first to speak, still staring at the tuft of soft red hair peeking out from the now massively oversized robe.  

 

“Not that I know of, Sir,” he said.  “Jug might have some knowledge,” he finished, naming the 212th medic.  

 

“Comm him,” Cody ordered.  “Tell him to be prepared for inbound, but no details.”  He swallowed. “We don’t want to risk the Separatists hearing about this.”  

 

Waxer snorted, finally shaking off his shock and walking over to stand beside his XO.  Obi-Wan lifted his small head off of Cody’s chest, staring at the clone with wide sea green eyes.  Waxer carefully folder an unused corner of the Jedi’s robe as the small face stared at him, putting the folded fabric between Obi-Wan’s head and Cody’s chest.  

 

Cody raised an eyebrow, a look he’d copied from the man (child?) now cradled in his arms.  

 

Waxer shrugged.  “The armour can’t be comfortable for a baby to lie on,” he explained.  

 

Cody fought the urge to sigh, annoyed that he hadn’t thought of that himself.  “Good thinking,” he complimented. “All right,” he said after a pause. “Load up the artifact, we need to get back to the Negotiator.”  Obi-Wan wiggled in his arms, and let out a small squawk. Cody shifted him, trying not to panic. Obi-Wan kept moving, letting out a high pitched whine.  Cody carefully rocked him, remembering seeing a mother do the same with her infant on a mission several months previously.

 

The infants lower lip trembled, and Cody felt a surge of fear.  He bounced him again, walking over to the transport when Reed indicated they were ready to move out. He settled himself into a seat, fighting down panic when he realised they had no way to strap Obi-Wan in.

 

Obi-Wan let out a cry, small face screwing up in displeasure.  

 

“Do you want me to take him?” Waxer questioned.  

 

Cody considered, before shaking his head and forcing himself to calm down.  Jedi could sense emotions, and who knew how his negative emotions would effect a force sensitive infant.  

 

“Who’s closest to our position,” he asked instead, still rocking Obi-Wan in his arms.  The baby had quieted down, but still had tears leaking from the corners of his big eyes.  Cody’s heart broke to see them.

 

“Give me a moment to check,” Boil responded.  “It’s difficult to make contact with anyone through the karking nebula,” he explained.  

 

Waxer was now making funny faces at the General, who had stopped crying to watch the man’s face contort.  

 

Boil let out a startled sound, and all of the troopers save Waxer turned to stare at their normally unflappable vod.  

 

“Yes?” Cody asked, careful not to jostle Obi-Wan, who was now yawning.  He had no teeth yet, Cody noticed, wondering if that would help give them clues to his age.  

 

“General Skywalker is closest to our position,” he stated, glancing up from his pad with a small smirk.  “Just short of four hours at hyperspeed.”

 

Cody bit the inside of his lip, staring down at the baby.  Obi-Wan had his own hand in his mouth, and was gently chewing on it as his eyes drifted closed.  

 

Well.

 

This was going to be interesting.  

 

* * *

 

 

Rex coughed, trying to alert his General to his presence.  Skywalker was staring hard at a star map, brow furrowed in concentration.  

 

“Yes Rex?”  

 

“Commander Cody has requested to speak with you,” he said.  

 

Anakin raised an eyebrow.  “Aren’t they supposed to be on a dark op?” Anakin asked rhetorically, running his flesh hand through his perpetually messy hair.  

 

“Errr…”

 

Anakin blinked at his Captain in surprise.  Rex wasn’t one to hesitate. “Rex,” he prompted when no answer was forthcoming.  

 

“Commander Cody broke regs to contact you, sir,” Rex finally said, staring at a spot behind Anakin’s right ear.  

 

Anakin blinked again, finally leaving the map he was studying to stand in front of Rex.  “Commander Cody… broke regs?”

 

“Affirmative.  His comm’s awaiting you in the briefing room.”  

 

Rex was still staring at that same spot, Anakin noted. “Let’s go then,” he finally said, clapping the other man on his armoured shoulder.  He led the way to the briefing room, worry competing with curiosity. “Was Obi-Wan with him,” he finally asked casually as they turned a corner.  

 

Rex shook his head, “No sir, the General wasn’t there.  Cody was alone.”

 

Anakin’s frown deepened.  He hadn’t felt any warnings in the force, and his mostly dormant bond with Obi-Wan was quiet, as though the other was deep in meditation or asleep.   

 

“What did Cody say, Captain,” he demanded, heart rate picking up in concern.  

 

“Not much,” Rex reported.  “Just that he needed to speak with you immediately.”

 

Anakin’s brown furrowed further as he entered the briefing room, gesturing for Rex to follow him when he made to stand by the door instead.  They’d doubtless be racing to rescue the 212th from whatever they’d gotten themselves into, so Rex might as well stay.

 

And people thought he was the reckless one!  

 

He nodded to the communications officer, who was on standby to reconnect to the Negotiator.  Obi-Wan was stationed near a nebula, which was making communication difficult to maintain.

 

“General Skywalker!”  Cody said when they got through, his blue form flickering.  

 

“Commander,” Anakin responded, eyes widening slightly when he took in Cody’s expression.  He’d never seen Cody look so out of sorts. From the small noise of surprise from Rex, he’d noticed as well.  “Is everything all right? Where’s Obi-Wan?”

 

Cody grimaced.  “With Jug,” Cody responded.  It took Anakin a moment to place the name, and he frowned when he realised it was the teams medic.   “He is uninjured, but there are some complications,” he finished.

 

Anakin fought down a surge of panic.  “What sort of complications,” he demanded, clenching his hands at his side.  

 

Cody opened his mouth, and closed int, looking confused.  “We were investigating a temple of some sort,” he answered slowly.  “General Kenobi touched,” he paused, as though trying to figure out how to continue. “...something.”  

 

Anakin rolled his eyes despite his intense worry.  Of course he did. “Out with it Commander,” he said tiredly.  “What happened.”

 

“He was turned into an infant.”  

 

Beside him, he felt Rex stiffen in shock.  Anakin felt much the same.

 

“What?” He croaked, mouth suddenly dry.  

 

“Jug has limited experience with children,” Cody continued as though he hadn’t heard Anakin, “and is therefore unsure of his exact age.  He estimates between three and four months based on cognitive ability though says he could be closer to two months due to his weight and size.”

 

“Wait, wait,” Anakin spluttered. “What?”  

 

Commander Cody sighed, looking as bewildered as Anakin felt.  

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, General,” he finally said.  That broke through Anakin’s shock. Commander Cody never spoke to casually to a superior officer.  “We would appreciate your help though, as we cannot get through to High Command on a secure channel. It took us an hour to ensure this line was secure enough to inform you of the situation.”  

 

Cody’s image flickered again.  

 

“We’ll be there in three hours,” Anakin said, despite knowing they were four hours out.  He was a mechanical genius and a brilliant pilot. He’d manage it in three hours or less if it got him to his Master’s side.

 

Cody’s shoulders slumped in relief.  “I’m glad to hear that, sir.”

 

“Cody,” Anakin said softly, mind still reeling.  “Can I see him?”

 

The corner of Cody’s mouth twitched.  “He was asleep when I left him General, and Jug seemed rather territorial.”  

 

Anakin fought back a sigh.  He knew very well from his time in the creche that you never woke a sleeping baby.  “Very well. Just…” he trailed off, incredibly eager to reach Obi-Wan. “Take care of him Commander.”  

 

“I always do.  Cody out.”

 

Anakin stayed by the comm for several long moments, staring into space.  He had no idea what to do other than rush to Obi-Wan’s side.

 

Well, at least his mission was complete.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours and 47 minutes later Anakin raced through the halls of the Negotiator, barely resisting the urge to use force enhanced speed.  He’d sent Ahsoka and several troopers to a nearby planet on a small transport for infant supplies, not knowing how long Obi-Wan would be an baby for.  If he was as young as Cody had inferred, they would need specialised formula and food, not to mention clothing and diapers.

 

Ahsoka hadn’t been happy to be sent, though had gone without too much of a fuss, sensing her master’s desperation through their bond.  

 

Anakin stopped briefly in the entrance to the med bay, eyes going wide, before continuing on auto pilot to Cody’s side.  

 

Force…

 

“Obi-Wan,” he said softly, reaching out to take the infant from Cody’s arms.  Cody gave the baby to him, though looked berfit at the loss.

 

Anakin didn’t notice, too busy studying his master with both his eyes and the force.  

 

Obi-Wan had always seemed larger than life to him, even when he’d far outstripped the other man in height as a teenager.  He’d grown up enveloped by his Master’s force signature, feeling his kindness and compassion, his strength and his steel.  

 

Now though, he was so small!  

 

He could still sense that Obi-Wan’s force signature was as strong as even, but it was unfocused and hazy, projecting frustration, exhaustion, and hunger.  

 

Anakin had been around many infants.  Obi-Wan had taken him to the creche frequently, and he’d kept up the habit once he’d been knighted.  But he’d never seen a baby this young. The youngest he’d seen at the temple was a little Rodian girl who’d been abandoned by her parents on the steps of the Jedi temple when she’d been five months old.

 

Obi-Wan was so much tinier than she had been!

 

Obi-Wan let out a small, small arms flailing.  Anakin automatically rocked him, making soothing sounds. “I’ve got you Obi-Wan,” he murmured.  “I’ve got you.”

 

Obi-Wan made another distressed sound, and his force signature flared in irritation.  

 

“Has anyone been able to determine whether or not he’s retained his memories,” Anakin asked, still staring down at Obi-Wan, whos small lips were pursed in a familiar expression.  

 

“No Sir,” an unknown trooper answered.  “We suspect that he has, but cannot confirm.”

 

Anakin hummed in thanks, still studying Obi-Wan intently.  There was a wiggling sensation in the back of his head, and Anakin barked out a quiet laugh, not wanting to startle Obi-Wan.  

 

Their bond!  

 

They’d agreed to keep their training bind intact when Anakin had been knighted, despite not technically being supposed to.  Anakin was still prone to attachment and emotional responses (i.e. being human, he’d argued) and wanted his Masters support.  His brothers support. Obi-Wan had reluctantly agreed, but Anakin had been able to tell he’d wanted to keep it as well. Especially considering they were at war.

 

They kept it dormant for the most part, but Anakin knew they could easily open it once more.  

 

He did so carefully, not wanting to flood Obi-Wan with emotions if he had no memories.  He seemed to know Anakin, if the way he kept reaching for his face was any indication, so Anakin was rather optimistic.  

 

_Anakin!_

 

 _Obi-Wan!_  Anakin replied in intense relief.   _Thank Force.  What happened?!_

 

 _I don’t know,_ Obi-Wan answered, now lying still in Anakin’s arms, a few tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.  Through the wide open bond Anakin could feel the other mans frantic emotions and scattered thoughts. A clone trooper walked by, and Anakin was able to pinpoint the moment Obi-Wan’s attention shifted, distracted by the orange and white armour.  

 

He tracked the trooper for several feet, before forcing his attention back to the man holding him.   _I can’t seem focus on anything,_ he complained, eyes wide in his small face.  

 

Anakin sat down on a bed on the other side of the medical bay, sensing that Obi-Wan wanted some privacy.  

 

Obi-Wan let out a small sound of distress or annoyance, opening his mouth and showing a lack of teeth.  

 

Anakin kept rocking him automatically, sensing that the motion was soothing to his Master, though he was sure the other man would never admit it. _We need to get you back to the temple,_ he sent.  

 

Obi-Wan’s blue eyes focused back on him, his anxiety flooding Anakin.  Anakin’s eyes widened, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself reacting to the uncharacteristic flood of emotion.

 

 _We’ll need help_ , Anakin cajoled, feeling panic rise in his chest when Obi-Wan teared up.  He forced the feeling down.

 

Obi-Wan made another distressed sound, this one vaguely angry.   _I can’t even control my emotions like this!_

 

 _We’re about a week out from the temple,_ Anakin said. _We can work on that on the journey._

 

Obi-Wan’s attention was wandering again.  He reached out a hand to Anakin’s tunic, gripping the fabric in a tiny fist.  

 

 _I know Jug checked you over,_ Anakin said softly.   _But how are you feeling?  And please be honest,_ he added, knowing his master’s tendency to downplay his symptoms.  

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were starting to drift closed.   _Tired,_ he admitted.   _And hungry.  I know Jug and Cody have been panicking about what to do about food for me._

 

Anakin snorted.  That was an understatement.  He could still hear them arguing.   _Ahsoka’s picking up some supplies,_ he sent _.  She should be here soon.  Think you can stay awake until then?_

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t able to physically roll his eyes in his current body, but Anakin could sense the intent.  

 

 _Just asking!_ Anakin said, grinning down at Obi-Wan.  

 

 _You can put me down, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan murmured, his attention wandering again.  

 

Anakin frowned.

 

Obi-Wan made a soft snorting noise. _It’s not like I can go anywhere,_ he said with a thread of bitterness in his mental voice _.  I don’t think I can even roll over right now._

 

 _If that’s what you want,_ Anakin said reluctantly.  

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, too busy staring at the dimmed lights of the wards ceiling.  

 

“Commander?” Anakin said aloud.  

 

Cody and Jug immediately stopped their discussion, coming over to stand at his side.  

 

“I want you to set up a kind of nest on one of the beds,” Anakin ordered.  “I think Obi-Wan’s to young to roll over, but you can never be too careful with a baby.”  

 

“Yes sir,” Jug answered, immediately doing as Anakin directed.  

 

Cody stayed at his side, peering into the cradle of his arms to stare at his General.  

 

“He has his memories,” Anakin whispered.  “I’ll explain more later.”

 

Cody glanced up at him, startled.  “Yes Sir,” he finally responded, moving to help Jug.  

 

Anakin watched the two men for a moment, before switching his attention back to his master.  As he’d suspected, the other man’s eyes were slipping closed, his small body unable to stay awake.  He swayed where he stood, careful to keep his emotions calm and soothing. Obi-Wan may have his memories and mind, but he was still in the body of an infant.  He needed the sleep.

 

“Bed’s done, General,” Jug said quietly,  

 

Anakin nodded, but made no move to put Obi-Wan, who was now sound asleep and radiating relaxation in the force, down.  

 

He didn’t know if it was for his own comfort of for his Master’s, but he was unwilling to relinquish the warm form in his arms.  

 

Not yet.   

 

* * *

 

 

Ahsoka, along with Rex, Fives, Echo, and Tup, hurried through the corridors of the Negotiator to the Med bay, all of them laden down with their purchases.  

 

“Why,” Echo complained, “does someone so small, need so much?”

 

“Beats me,” Fives answered.  “Commander?”

 

Ahsoka fought the urged to roll her eyes, reminding herself that none of the clones had ever even been around an infant.  “If Master Kenobi’s as young as Anakin thinks he won’t be able to digest bantha milk,” she explained. “It doesn’t have enough nutrients for him, and has too much sodium. And he’ll need clothing and diapers”  

 

Tup snoted.  “Bet he’s going to love that.”  

 

Rex glanced at the Padawan out of the corner of his eye.  “All the clothing?” He asked.

 

Ahsoka bit her lip to stop herself from smirking.  She _had_ purchased a lot of clothing.  She just hadn’t been able to resit!  “Babies get dirty a lot,” she explained instead. “And we don’t know Master Obi-Wan’s size.” The arguments were both technically true, and would allow her to explain herself to the council to justify her spending  The truth was she hadn’t been able to resist the adorable outfits.

 

“Right,” Rex drawled, proving that he saw right through her.  

 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort when a small noise attracted her attention.  “Oh,” she breathed, and broke into a run, sensing the troopers following her.

 

She burst into the med bay, Rex, Fives, and Tup close at her heels, before stopping short.  

 

Master Anakin was holding a tiny human infant in his arms, walking around the room and making soothing sounds as he did so.  The baby was crying, a thin and pitiful sound, projecting hunger and distress into the force.

 

“Snips, thank Force.” Anakin breathed when he saw her, still trying to sooth the baby.  “Please say you brought formula with you?!”

 

“Yup,” she answered, springing into action.  She grabbed the formula from Tup (they’d bought three brands, as well as several different bottles) and started making the first one, a brand that the she remembered the temple using.  

 

“Fives, make four ounces of that brand,” she ordered, glad she’d thought to buy a formula machine that would do the work of sterilising the bottles and heating the water for them.  It was a cheap one that wouldn’t mix the actual powder for them, but considering they were making more than one brand and bottle, that was probably for the best.

 

“On it,” Fives said, springing into action, reading the instructions on the side of the container.  

 

“Want me to make the last brand?” Rex asked.  

 

“Please,” Ahsoka answered.  Master Obi-Wan was a picky eater as an adult.  She’d guessed he would be as a child as well. She handed the bottle to Anakin, who’d managed to soothe the baby somewhat.  Anakin gently put the teat into Obi-Wan’s mouth.

 

There was silence for a long moment, before Anakin remove the bottle and moved Obi-Wan to rest against his shoulder, patting his back gently.  

 

Ahsoka grabbed to rejected bottle, disappointed.  

 

“I think the formula brands okay Snips,” Anakin said.  “But he couldn’t latch on.”

 

Rex grabbed another bottle off the steriliser, efficiently making four more ounces of the same formula.  Ahsoka was pleased despite herself. He’d remembered her lecture about making sure everything was germ free for babies well.  

 

“Sir?”  

 

Anakin grabbed the second bottle from Rex, maneuvering Obi-Wan back to the crook of his elbow.  Ahsoka caught a glimpse of the small red face and bit her lip.

 

He was adorable.  

 

Anakin finally got the teat into Obi-Wan’s small mouth, and the small whimpering noise cut off abruptly.  

 

Ahsoka could sense everyone in the room holding their breath, waiting to see if this offering would be rejected as well.  

 

Finally, Anakin let out a relieved breath, some of the tension disappearing from his shoulders as the feeling of anxiety and hunger left the force.  

 

“Oh thank Force,” Anakin sighed.  

 

“Has he been crying for long?” Ahsoka asked, moving to stand by her Master’s side.  Anakin sat down on a bed, allowing Ahsoka to better see the small form in his arms.

 

Master Obi-Wan had sure been a tiny baby.  But adorable as well, with small tufts of red hair.  His blue eyes were opened wide, and they focused on her with too much intelligence for such a small human.  

 

“Long enough,” Anakin answered, not taking his eyes off of the baby.  

 

“He has his memories, doesn't he?” Ahsoka asked softly.  

 

Master Anakin nodded.  “But he still has the brain and body chemistry of an infant.”  

 

Ahsoka blinked.  That would make things interested. It also explained the crying, and Obi-Wan projecting his feeling into the force.  Normally Ahsoka could barely get a whisper from him, his shields were so strong. “That’ll be interesting,” she said diplomatically.  

 

Anakin glanced over at her, raising his eyebrow in a look he’d copied from his Master, before his attention was brought back to the baby.  “Hey, hey, no,” he murmured softly. “You need to finish this Obi-Wan.”

 

Obi-Wan had spit the teat out of his mouth, a small dribble of foruma dribbling from the corner of his pursed lips, and was staring at Anakin with a stern look. Ahsoka blinked. She’d seen that look countless times when Master Obi-Wan was irritated at something.

 

It was usually it was directed at Anakin.

 

Anakin wordlessly handed her the bottle, before maneuvering Obi-Wan to sit up on his knee, one hand supporting his chest and chin while the other gently pat him on the back.  

 

The room was silent save for the small pats, all the men in the room staring at the three Jedi in rapt attention.  After several moments Obi-Wan gave a small burp, spitting up some of the milk he’d drank onto Anakin’s dark leggings.  Ahsoka went to hand the bottle back to her Master, but was stopped when he shook his head. “Can you finish feeding him Snips?”

 

“I’d be glad to,” Ahsoka responded, carefully taking the tiny baby from her Master.  He was impossibly small in her arms, and Ahsoka expertly moved him to the crook of her elbow.  “Hey Master Obi-Wan,” she said softly. “Ready to finish this?”

 

Obi-Wan stared at her for a beat, before opening his mouth again.  Ahsoka gently inserted the bottle, watching in rapt attention as Obi-Wan drank.  

 

On the other side of the room Anakin was rummaging through her purchases with Rex and Jug, apparently looking for something in particular, uncaring about the wet spot on his clothing.  Ahsoka directed her attention back to Obi-Wan, who was now gumming at the bottle instead of drinking. She gently placed the bottle on the bed beside her, noting with pleasure that he’d nearly finished it, and moved his grandmaster to her shoulder to gently wind him.  She heard a small burp, but thankfully Obi-Wan didn’t spit up on her like he had on his Padawan.

 

She’d had worse on her tunics, but still didn’t particularly want regurgitated formula all over her.  

 

She kept him against her shoulder, feeling herself relax at the sound of his soft breathing and content force signature.  

 

“Skygyuy?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Is he asleep?  I can’t see his face.”  

 

Anakin came over, holding a package of diapers and some clothing.  

 

“Yup,” Anakin answered softly.  “Let’s get him into this then,” he continued.  “Rex, Cody,” he called.

 

The two clones stopped sorting through the supplies, standing at attention.  

 

“You’re in charge,” Anakin ordered.  “Get us a course back to Coruscant, and get me a secure line to the temple.” He ordered.  

 

“Yes sir,” the brothers answered as one, before leaving the room after another glance towards Obi-Wan.  

 

“Jug?”  

 

“Yes General?”  

 

“In your medical opinion, is it safe to move Obi-Wan from the Med Bay?”

 

Jug frowned.  “As far as I can tell, yes,” he stated.  “Though I don’t know enough about infant anatomy to be sure.”  

 

“Understood,” Anakin said.  “You three,” he gestured to Echo, Fives, and Tup.  “Bring all this stuff to Obi-Wan’s quarters,” he ordered.

 

“Master?”  

 

“He’ll be happier in his own rooms,” Anakin explained.  Ahsoka nodded in understanding, nosing at Obi-Wan’s downy hair.  

 

The clones left the room, leaving the med bay empty save for the three Jedi and Jug, who’d wisely gone into his office, sensing that the three Jedi needed some time to themselves.  

 

Anakin took out a diaper, a small white undershirt, and some pale cream footed pyjamas, lying them on the bed next to Ahsoka  “Come on Snips,” he whispered. “Between the two of us we can get him into all this without waking him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mace Windu fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, refusing to look at any of his council members.  Yoda was projecting shocked amusement next to him, and Adi had actually let out a surprised laugh.

 

This war was getting to them all.  

 

“You’re on your way back to the Temple, I assume?” He finally asked, trying and failing to give Skywalker as stern look.  

 

He just couldn’t glare ast the younger man when he was holding a baby in his arms.  

 

“Yes Master,” Skywalker said immediately.  “I’ve plotted a course that should have us back in 6 days,” he continued, glancing down at Obi-Wan when he made a soft sound, maneuvering the child so he could see the council.  

 

Yoda made a soft sound.  “Greetings, young one,” he said.  

 

Obi-Wan made a soft baby sound, before yawning.  Mace could hear Adi repress a squeal at the sight.  

 

“Looked like this when joined the creche, Obi-Wan did,” Yoda continued.  

 

Skywalker looked at them in surprise.  “This young?”

 

Plo Koon nodded stiffly, still on medical leave from the front.  “I was on creche duty when he was brought in,” he explained. “He’s one of the youngest the Order’s ever received.  If he is the same age, as Master Yoda seems to think, he’s currently approximately three and a half months old.”

 

“He seems so small,” Skywalker said.  

 

“Small for his age, Obi-Wan was,” Yoda explained, voice still soft.  

 

“I’ll have the creche master send over his records,” Plo said, making a note on a date pad.  “He was ill when brought to the temple, nothing the healers couldn't cope with,” he explained when Skywalker jerked in concern. “But the creche masters recorded everything.”

 

Skywalker’s shoulders slumped slightly in relief.  “That would be helpful, thank you Masters,” he said in uncharacteristic politeness.  

 

In his arms, Obi-Wan jerked his legs, twisting his head to look at the young knight.  Skywalker maneuvered him carefully, cuddling him close.

 

Mace watched the interaction cautiously.  He’d never seen Skywalker so relaxed, even with his clear worry for his former Master.  

 

The connection flickered again.  

 

“We’ll let you go,” Mace said.  “And Knight Skywalker,” he called before the man could reply.  “Take care of him.”

 

Skywalker started hard at Mace.  “I will,” he finally said, completely still save for the hand stroking Obi-Wan’s back.  Obi-Wan was still staring at his former Padawan, seemingly studying his face. As the assembled council watched, a small hand pat Skywalker on the cheek in an uncoordinated motion.  Skywalker caught the flailing limb with a soft smile, holding it gently.

 

Mace blinked again.  

 

After a beat Skywalker directed his attention back to the council.  “See you soon, Masters,” he said before the comm cut off.

 

The council room was silent for a moment, before Yoda let out a loud cackle.  

 

Mace finally gave into the urge to groan.  “Why,” he growled, refusing to look at the now laughing Adi.  “Is it always those two?!”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm REALLY into this story right now, and couldn't stop writing!

Anakin frowned over the datapad he was reading, fighting the urge to grab Obi-Wan from Ahsoka and never let him go.  He could remembered Obi-Wan changing the subject abruptly whenever his own childhood had came up, usually accompanied by a brief flare of panic in his eyes.  Anakin had always known that it wasn’t something his Master was comfortable talking about, but this, this was more then he had expected. 

 

Brought to the temple by Knight Roth-Del Masona.  Masona hadn’t been on a search, but attempting to bring peace to Obi-Wan’s home planet of Stewjon.  His mission partner had been killed in a squirmish, the same one in which Masona had found a screaming infant, protected by his mother’s body.  He’d brought the malnourished and ill baby to the temple, and the mission had been declared an utter failure. 

 

Obi-Wan had been in the halls, small body covered in wires and tubes (Anakin had opened the attached image, before clicking it closed as quickly as possible at the sight of his tiny Master so ill) for nearly a month, being monitored constantly.  Eventually he’d been released into the care of Creche Master Jaila Erzu, who’d cared for him until he was old enough to join a clan with Master Docent Vant. 

 

Even so, his younger years had been plagued with illness, small body not fully recovering until he was nearly five years old.  

 

Obi-Wan’s file was long, and whoever had been in charge had detailed everything about him for those first five years.  His weight, the foods he liked, how much he ate per feed… Anakin was incredibly grateful to this mystery person. They’d certainly made his life much easier.  

 

He scanned through the later entries in the document, breath picking up again.  Obi-Wan’s file made his own look cheerful (well, at least once he was at the temple and away from Tatooine).  Bruck Chun, Bandomeer, Melida/Daan, Xanatos… the more he read the worse he felt. He wondered why Obi-Wan had never told him.  

 

“Ummm, Master?”  

 

“Yes Ahsoka,” Anakin murmured, still reading the the contents on the pad with mounting horror.  

 

“I think you’d better calm down,” she sternly told him.  “You’re waking him up.” 

 

Anakin jerked his head up, glancing over to where his Padawan was sitting watching over the sleeping baby.  Obi-Wan was moving his head back and forth in the nest they’d made up for him, brow furrowed and agitation leaking into the force.  

 

“Kark,” Anakin swore, and tossed the pad down.  He’d got what he needed - he could read the rest once Obi-Wan was back to normal.  Or better yet, talk to Obi-Wan about it. He made his way over to his Padawan and sat on the bed next to her.  “Maybe we should wake him up,” he finally said. 

 

Ahsoka gave him a Look.  

 

“He’s been sleeping almost constantly since he was changed,” Anakin pointed out defensively.  

 

“What do his records say? What if this is normal for him?” 

 

Anakin shook his head.  “He was in the Healer’s Ward from when he was brought to the Temple until he was four and a half months old.  He was sedated for most of it to keep him from pulling out his IV or taking off his breathing mask.” 

 

Ahsoka winced.  “Poor thing,” she murmured, daring to stroke a gentle finger over Obi-Wan’s hair now that he’d settled again.  

 

“I looked at the holonet,” Anakin continued, watching the baby sleep.  “Three month olds sleep a lot, but not this much. And he should be eating more.”

 

Ahsoka was silent, seemingly thinking as she gazed at Obi-Wan.  Anakin could feel her thoughts shifting through their bond, but Ahsoka was not a natural sender, and they didn’t tend to communicate mentally unless the situation was dire.  

 

“I think he’d making up for lost sleep,” she finally said, glancing up at her master.  

 

Anakin just stared. 

 

“Think about it Skyguy,” she continued.  “Master Obi-Wan skips out on sleep all the time.  But now that he’d a baby he can’t just not sleep. It’s catching up to him.”  

 

Anakin considered that for a moment.  She did have a good point, as per usual.  

 

“I hope you’re right Snips,” he sighed.  The healer who’d taken care of Obi-Wan had postulated that he’d been born premature due to his small size for his age, but his weight (and lack of interest in food) was still was making Anakin anxious.  He desperately wanted to be back on Coruscant with the Temple Healers. 

 

Ahsoka made an annoyed noise.  

 

“What?” He demanded, feeling nervous suddenly.  She was giving him a studious look, one that never boded well for those around her.  

 

“Give me a second,” she ordered, stalking over to the bags she’d bought.  Anakin watched her rustle through them for a minute, before switching his attention back to Obi-Wan.  

 

He was considering making another bottle (the last one had been rejected, and Obi-Wan had been projecting so much misery into the force that Anakin hadn’t pushed it) when his Padawan came back, a long dark red piece of material in her hands.  

 

“Snips?”

 

“It’s a baby wrap, Master,” she answered.  As though that answered his question. 

 

“And?”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “You wrap it around yourself, then Obi-Wan can go in it,” she said, speaking slowly as though she were explaining herself to an idiot. 

 

Anakin blinked.  

 

Ahsoka gave him a pitying look, coming over to sit beside him again.  “When you were reading through Master Obi-Wan’s file I started looking on the holonet,” she said.  “I ended up on a couple of parenting forums. Everyone has different opinions on babywearing, but most agree that it’s beneficial for force sensitive infants.  And,” she said loudly when Anakin opened his mouth to interrupt. “I remember seeing creche master’s wearing the youngest babies in something like this on my last rotation.”  

 

Anakin grinned at her, glad to have an excuse to keep his vulnerable master close.  He’d only put Obi-Wan down when he’d had to, and once his arms were free again he hadn’t wanted to risk waking him by picking him back up.  “Ahsoka, you’re amazing.” 

 

She grinned, pleased with herself.  “I know,” she said smugly. “Now. Let’s figure out how to tie this thing.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this well rested and content.  He moved his head, trying to open his uncooperative eyes. After several moments he finally got them to open, and squinted at the red haze over his vision.  

 

Oh, red fabric, his mind amended as his vision focused properly.  

 

He was getting heartily sick of this small body.  

 

_ Sleep well Master?   _

 

Obi-Wan tried to move again, to look around and find Anakin, but found that it was too difficult. He was wrapped in the soft red fabric, resting against something hard and warm.  He wiggled a hand, grasping on to a bit of the red. 

 

Ah.

 

Anakin was wearing some sort of infant wrap.  That was rather embarrassing. 

 

His emotions must have passed into the force, because he felt Anakin’s attention shift fully to him.  

 

“Don’t, Master,” he said out loud.  

 

_ I can hardly keep taking up  so much of your time, Anakin,  _ Obi-Wan scolded half-heartedly.  He really was very comfortable. 

 

“I can use both my hands with you in this, and I don’t exactly have anything pressing to do at the moment, considering we’re in hyperspace,” Anakin pointed out wryly.  Obi-Wan could feel the man’s deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, trying to sort through his feelings now that he was feeling slightly more awake.  He despised feeling this useless. 

 

One of Anakin’s hands moved to his back, adjusting the wrap so he could see his surroundings more.  He tried to hold his head up, staring around at the parts of the bridge he could see before giving up in frustration.

 

Anakin’s force signature crested over him in soothing waves, and the hand on his back stopped fiddling with the wrap, gently resting on his spine instead.  

 

_ Just let us care for you, _ Anakin sent, pleading and worry in his mental voice.   _ You would do the same for me.  In fact, you have carried me. A lot.  Often when I was taller and heavier then you.  _

 

Obi-Wan sighed, blinking as he watched various troopers go about their tasks. The white armour really was distracting.  He stayed still for several moments, listening to Anakin’s strong heartbeat before his mind started to wander again. He’d just had to go and touch something.  To rush in without thinking, as he’d so often been told off for as a Padawan. And now he was more than useless - he was a drain on Anakin, on Ahsoka, and on all of the 212th and the 501st.  

 

He’d placed everyone in danger simply by being too karking stupid to look before he’d lept.  

 

It was like Bandomeer all over again.  

 

Or Telos.  

 

Or basically any mission from his apprenticeship.  No wonder Qui-Gon hadn’t wanted him. 

 

Anakin made a frantic sound, jostling Obi-Wan up and down gently.  

 

“Hey,” he shakily said, sounding extremely relieved.  “Are you listening now?”  _ Please Obi-Wan… _

 

Obi-Wan frowned, though was sure it looked more like a pout in his current body.   _ Anakin? _

 

_ Oh thank the force Obi-Wan!  _

 

_ What are you on about?  _ He sent, trying to keep his mental voice calm while maintaining some semblance of shielding.  He had he feeling he was failing miserably, and felt panic rising when he realized that meant Anakin would have felt his previous thoughts and emotions through their bond, helped by their proximity.  

 

“Oh kark,” Anakin muttered, feeling Obi-Wan’s fragile emotions, and tightened his grip.  “Snips, you have the bridge,” he said over his shoulder, walking quickly from the room. Once he’d left the busier area he slowed down, thankfully.  The quick walk had left Obi-Wan feeling vaguely nauseous, and he didn’t want to vomit on Anakin. 

 

Again. 

 

He felt himself breathing too fast, and felt sicker when he realised he couldn’t release his emotions to the force, couldn’t push them down, that he was… 

 

He coughed, feeling like he couldn’t breath.  

 

“Shit, Obi-Wan,” Anakin hissed, frantically untying the wrap.  He settled against a wall in a empty corridor near Obi-Wan’s quarters, placing the now freed Obi-Wan against his bent knees.  He placed a large hand on his chest, monitoring Obi-Wan’s breathing with the force. 

 

“Force, Master, I need you to breath!”  

 

Obi-Wan felt tears come to his eyes as he took a quick breath, before letting it out as a thin wail.  He took another frantic breath, feeling it catch in his chest. He could dimly hear Anakin speaking to him both out loud and through their bond, but couldn't focus on his voice or his force presence.  He finally let out the breath, along with a small amount of sick, coughing instinctually to stop himself from choking. 

 

“Awe, shit Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, sounding as though he were near tears himself, maneuvering him to a better position.  

 

Obi-Wan involuntarily spit up again, bringing up the last of the milk he’d drunk, and flailed his arms and legs in distress, no longer able to control what his body was doing.  

 

Anakin had stood again, holding him against his strong shoulder.  He could feel his former Padawan’s distress, and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for making the younger man feel so terrible.  

 

He cried again, unable to stop himself, small body far too distressed.  

 

_ Sorry Master… _ came the thin thread through their bond.  Obi-Wan barely heard it. 

 

_ But you need to go to sleep.   _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin entered Obi-Wan’s quarters feeling completely emotionally and physically drained.  Obi-Wan was sound asleep against his shoulder thanks to his force suggestion, impossibly small face still bright red from the lack of air.  

 

He sat on Obi-Wan’s bed, not caring when he dislodged the nest he and Ahsoka had made.  There was no way he was putting Obi-Wan down for a moment longer than he needed to, not after that.  

 

He fought back his own tears, wanting to punch something (or someone) desperately.  Preferably whoever had left Obi-Wan with such a disturbingly low self worth. And Anakin had a sinking feeling that that someone was Qui-Gon Jinn.  

 

He shook himself from his thoughts when the rather distinctive smell of infant vomit reached his nose.  

 

Right.  

 

He and Obi-Wan were both dirty.

 

He reluctantly put Obi-Wan down, finally starting to tear up when he saw the dried tear tracks on the baby’s face.  

 

“Oh Force Master,” he sobbed, wiping a hand down his face.  This explained a lot about his own apprenticeship. How Obi-Wan had never seemed to care about his own safety, his bewilderment whenever Anakin or one of his friends had expressed affection for him, the times he’d locked himself in his room… 

 

So many of the puzzle pieces where coming together, but Anakin didn’t like the picture they were forming.  

 

He shook himself, grabbing a clean diaper and some clothing for Obi-Wan.  He hadn’t had to change his Master when he’d been awake yet, and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.  

 

He stripped the infant of his dirty clothing, wincing anew when he saw again how slight he was.  No baby should ever be skinny. Feeling helpless, he gently maneuvered small limbs into a clean diaper and warm undershirt, before putting Obi-Wan in a cozy onesie and carefully swaddling him in a patterned muslin.  

 

He paused for a moment to strip off his own soiled tabards, flicking them towards the laundry chute with a tired movement of his fingers, frivolous use of the force be damned. 

 

Finally finished, he made another bottle, trying to wake Obi-Wan at least a bit through their bond as he did so.  

 

There was no way he was a healthy size, and Anakin knew Obi-Wan hadn’t eaten nearly enough since he’d been transformed into a baby. Knowing the other man, he hadn’t been eating properly for a long time before that.  

 

Cody tried, Anakin knew that, as did the rest of the 212th, but Anakin knew from personal experience how hard it could be to make Obi-Wan take care of himself.  

 

Bottle done, he sank himself back down on the bed, leaning against the wall with his knees bent in a basic meditation position.  

 

Obi-Wan mewled in his sleep with the change, and Anakin forced back more tears.  

 

His poor, poor Master… 

 

_ Hey Obi-Wan,  _ he sent, consciously keeping his mental voice light. 

 

In his arms Obi-Wan’s brow wrinkled, and he made a small smacking noise with his pursed lips.  

 

“Master,” he said out loud, gently bouncing him up and down.  “I really need you to wake up, at least a bit.” 

 

_ Come on Master _

 

_ Hmmm, Anakin?   _

 

Anakin smiled, though it was tinged with sadness.  Obi-Wan sounded exhausted after his breakdown.  _ You really have to try and drink this, _ he sent.   _ The temple healers are going to be after me if they find out you haven’t eaten.   _

 

A jumble of emotions ( _ shame/tired/sore/annoyed/embarrassed/anxious _ ) crossed over the bond.  Anakin purposefully ignored it, sending back waves of peace.  It was odd, he normally had a horrible time finding peace in the force, but was finding it incredibly easy now. 

 

_ Fine,  _ Obi-Wan finally sent back, opening his mouth like a baby bird.   _ But this stuff isn’t exactly pleasant you know.   _

 

_ I can guess, _ Anakin answered, feeling crushing waves of relief as Obi-Wan started suckling.  

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, their force signatures mingling together.   

 

Obi-Wan’s nose wrinkled,  _ Anakin… _

 

_ Oh, right,  _ Anakin thought at him, taking out the bottle and moving the baby to his covered shoulder.  He gently pat the small back until he heard a small burp, and smiled despite himself.  _ Think you can finish this?  _

 

_ If I must, _ Obi-Wan sent, eyes already starting to drift closed.  

 

Anakin fought back his worry as he put the teat back in Obi-Wan’s mouth.  Despite Ahsoka’s hypothesis, he still thought Obi-Wan was sleeping far too much.  

 

Several minutes later Anakin was patting Obi-Wan’s back to wind him again, the bottle nearly finished.  Anakin knew better then to push Obi-Wan to drink more. 

 

_ Obi-Wan?   _

 

_ Mmmmm, Ani?   _

 

Anakin choked back tears again, biting his lower lip.   _ Nothing, just go to sleep. _

 

_ No _ , Obi-Wan sent stubbornly, making small baby noises as he wiggled in his swaddle.   _ What’s wrong?   _

 

Anakin let out a small laugh.  _  I’m just worried about you.   _

 

Obi-Wan was stared at him with expressive eyes _.  Don’t be,  _ he finally said, mental voice interrupted by a physical yawn.   _ I’m fine.   _

 

Anakin stared, too shocked to reply. How many times had he heard that answer, and how many times had it been a complete and utter lie?   

 

_ Go back to sleep Master, _ he finally said instead of addressing the issue.  

 

In his arms Obi-Wan was already drifting off, exhausted beyond endurance.  Anakin looked down at him for a long moment, before putting his free hand over his mouth to stifle his tears.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padme Amidala closed the doors to her apartment at the 500 Republica with a groan.  

 

It was days like this that made her wonder why she’d ever considered going into politics. She’d been so very tempted to take off her elaborate headpiece and throw it at her fellow Senators.  

 

They’d spent the entire day arguing about landing pads.  

 

Landing pads.  

 

When they were at war!  

 

“Ah, Mistress Amidala, welcome back!”  

 

“Hello Threepio,” Padme said tiredly.  

 

“What would you like for dinner?” Threepio asked, golden head tilted.  

 

Padme waved a hand.  “Right now I just want some wine,” she admitted wryly.  “I’ll worry about food in a bit.” 

 

Threepio made a noise in confirmation, before bustling off to get her drink.  

 

Padme groaned again, walking into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.  

 

An hour later, wearing pale blue leggings, one of her husband’s discarded tunics, and an elaborately embroidered housecoat, she was feeling much calmer.  She held her half full glass of wine in one hand, scanning through the channels on the holonet with the other, the controller held loosely in her hand. 

 

She hadn’t found anything to watch, but that was okay.  Even channel surfing was relaxing. 

 

She took a sip of her wine, listening to Threepio bustle around in the kitchen making her dinner.  The only thing that would make her evening better was a call from her absent husband. 

 

“Speaking of,” she murmured, hearing her secondary comm beep.  After several close calls she’d begun to keep a second comm that only Anakin had the number for.  It made sure their calls were secure, and as she kept it in her apartments, he couldn't contact her when she was working and around other people.  

 

“Ani!” She grinned, thumbling of the holo feed with a click of her thumb.  

 

“Hi angel,” he said.  

 

Padme’s grin vanished.  “What’s wrong?” She asked gently.  Anakin looked terrible. 

 

His mouth twisted.  “It’s Obi-Wan,” he said after a beat.  

 

Padme felt fear rise in her chest.  She couldn’t imagine how badly injured her friend could be if Anakin looked this haggard.  “Is he alright?!” She demanded. 

 

Anakin opened his mouth, before closing it in apparent confusion, snorting.  “You know, I haven’t even thought of how to explain this,” he waved a hand, apparently to encompass the situation.  “To you.” 

 

Padme raised both eyebrows, ducking her chin.  “Try me.” 

 

“There was an… incident with some sort of force imbued object,” Anakin said slowly.  Though he was only visible from the shoulders up, Padme could tell he was clutching his fists.  “He was, well....”

 

As Padme watched Anakin fussed with his robes, a completely uncharacteristic motion, before gently moving a small bundle higher on his chest.  

 

Padme’s eyes widened with shock, staring at the small infant her husband was tenderly holding.  “Is that?” She trailed off, not even able to voice her suspicion. 

 

Anakin nodded, looking tired.  

 

“Is he alright?” She asked again in lieu of anything else.  What did you say to something like this? 

 

Anakin sighed harshly.  “He’s underweight,” he finally answered.  “And sleeping far too much, even for an infant.  And Padme,” he trailed off, looking down at the child.  “He has no shields. None at all.” 

 

“Oh,” Padme breathed, realising the implications of Anakin’s words.  

 

Anakin nodded grimly.  “He’s… he’s not okay mentally.  I don’t know if he ever has been.  He’s just really good at hiding it.”  He swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing. 

 

Despite herself, Padme enjoyed the view.  

 

“He had a panic attack earlier,” Anakin admitted, looking shaken. 

 

Padme’s eyes widen, and horror rose in her chest.  “He’s a newborn!” 

 

“Three and a half months old,” Anakin corrected.  Padme looked at the bundle again, shocked anew. None of her sister’s children had been this small at that age. Not even close.  

 

“He has all of his memories,” her husband continued.  Padme grimaced in sympathy, though she’d been suspecting as much. That sounded terrible.  “But has no control over his emotions or reactions. I could feel  _ everything _ ,” Anakin said, voice cracking.  

 

He paused for a long moment, gazing down at the baby.  “I,” he coughed. “I have access to his files, Padme,” he said.  “They’re not exactly happy.” 

 

Padme closed her eyes, expression filled with sympathy.  “I’m not surprised,” she finally said, giving a sad smile when Anakin looked at her in shock.  “I could tell when he and Master Jinn were on Naboo,” she explained. “There was something about him, even then, that spoke of a great deal of sorrow.”  

 

A tear fell from her husband’s lashes, and Padme ached with the need to told him.  

 

“How did I not see this?” He asked harshly.  

 

Padme smiled again.  “He didn’t want you to,” she answered simply.  

 

Anakin glanced at her sharply, before his attention switched back to Obi-Wan’s small face.  

 

“Why?” 

 

Padme felt her heart break for both men.  “Because he doesn’t want to burden you,” she answered, knowing the answer as well as she knew her own name.  

 

Anakin shook his head.  “But I can help him!” 

 

“I know love,” Padme soothed. “But I think…”  she trailed off. “I think he felt alone for so long that he doesn’t know how to let you in more than he already has.  I can see that he loves you,” Padme continued, having told her husband that before when he’d been nervous of his standing in Obi-Wan’s eyes.  

 

Anakin laughed, but it was a sad sound.  “I know,” he whispered. “I can feel his love in the force now that his shields are down.”  

 

“I told you so.”  

 

“As always, you’re right,” he sighed.  

 

“You’re going to need to have a long conversation with him,” Padme warned.  “And he’s probably going to need professional help.” 

 

Anakin snorted.  “That will be an interesting conversation.”  

 

“But needed,” she retorted.  

 

Anakin nodded.  “Once again, you’re always right.  I’ve got to go,” he said suddenly, giving her another soft look.  “I can feel him waking up.” 

 

Padme smiled indulgently.  “Smother him with as much love as he can take,” she ordered with a grin.  “And get more food into him!” 

 

Anakin smiled back, looking much more at peace then he had at the start of the comm.  “I will,” he agreed. He settled Obi-Wan in the crook of his elbow, watching the small face with a wistful expression, before turning back to her with a glint in his eye.  

 

“Oh, and angel?”  

 

Padme raised an eyebrow, knowing the tone he was using.  

 

“I love your shirt,” he smirked before ending the comm.    

 

Despite herself, Padme blushed.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this got a bit more angsty then I'd anticipated. Oops? 
> 
> As I sad before, any ideas would be greatly appreciated, as I don't have a plan for this story other then "put in earbuds and write". I'm also super into this right now, so the more ideas the better!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka leaned against the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters, arms crossed over her chest.  

 

She really needed a holo camera right about now.  

 

Master Anakin was sitting in a slumped position on Master Obi-Wan’s bunk, long legs sprawled out in front of him, chin tucked towards his chest as he softly snored. The baby was resting on his chest, wrapped in a white muslin dotted with pale blue stars, letting out small huffing sounds whenever he exhaled. 

 

After several moments she shook herself.  

 

Right.  

 

She was here for a reason, not to gawk at the admittedly adorable imagine.  

 

Skyguy needed to get some actual rest, and she wanted some time to bond some more with Master Obi-Wan.  

 

“Hey, Skyguy?”  

 

Anakin groaned.  “What,” he growled, putting the hand that wasn’t cradling Obi-Wan over his eyes when she flicked on the lights.  “Did I say about waking me up?” 

 

Ahsoka shrugged, grabbing the baby wrap and tying it quickly to make a simple bag.  She tossed in several diapers with accompanying cream and wipes, a change of clothing, and a few spare muslins.  If her time in the creche had taught her anything, it was that you could never have enough muslins. She tossed in the few toys she’d purchased as well, figuring it wouldn’t hurt.  

 

On the bed Anakin had finally woken himself up completely, and was checking on Obi-Wan.  

 

“Still dry,” he said, frowning.  “I got nearly 4 ounces into him early,” he continued.  “But it’s still not enough.” 

 

“I’ll bring a bottle with me,” Ahsoka told him, tossing a sterilized bottle and some formula into her bag. They had a kettle in the rec area.  

 

“Bring one…?” 

 

“You,” she scolded, spinning on her heel to face the other Jedi.  “Need some proper sleep. And to meditate.” 

 

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Ahsoka cut him off.  “He’ll be fine with me for a couple of hours. I know I’m not the best sender, but I  _ am _ able to read emotions in the force better than most people,” she pointed out.  

 

Anakin finally nodded, giving her a rueful look.  “He’d been asleep for an hour,” he said. “He… he wasn’t very happy,” Anakin finished awkwardly.  “I don’t know what he’ll be like when he wakes up.” He stared down at the sleeping baby, a pained look on his handsome face.  

 

Ahsoka took pity on him, moving to sit beside the man.  “His men all miss him,” she said softly. “As do  _ our _ men.  They want to see him, and know better than to overwhelm him.”  She didn’t add that both the 212th and 501st had spent nearly all of their free time researching infants and their needs, using her knowledge as a resource often.  They were starting to crawl the walls with their desire to help their beloved General. 

 

Anakin laughed.  “I know Snips,” he moaned, stretching out his legs.  “Remind me not to sleep sitting up again.” 

 

“Or holding a baby.”  

 

“He weighs practically nothing,” Anakin frowned.  “Holding him wasn’t an issue.” 

 

Ahsoka observed her Master, watching as he slipped back into melancholy.  “Okay,” she said, holding her arms out once the makeshift bag was over a shoulder. “Gimme.” 

 

With a mournful look, Anakin did as she ordered.  

 

“Seriously Master,” Ahsoka said once she’d gotten Obi-Wan settled in her arms.  He’d made a small sound when he'd been moved, but had settled back to sleep quickly enough. “Master Obi-Wan would be the first one to tell you to rest.” 

 

Anakin ran his flesh hand through his hair, highlighting the dark crescents under his eyes.  “I know Snips,” he said quietly. “Two hours. I’ll rest for two hours, then I’m coming to meet you in the rec room.”  

 

Ahsoka nodded, knowing that that was the most she was going to get out of him.  “Great!” She chirped, palming open the door with her free hand. “See you soon master!”  

 

The door closed behind her before he could retort, and Ahsoka held back a smirk.  She loved her Master, but he was often more like an annoying older sibling than a dignified Jedi like Master Kenobi.  

 

Well, unless you got Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin arguing.  Then they were both like initiates with a lot of sass and frustrated eye rolling.  

 

Ahsoka hugged the baby closer to her chest, relishing in his comforting warmth.  She cherished her time volunteering in the creche, and missed it when she had to be out in the field.  Babies had no expectations of you, they didn’t care if you did well on a homework assignment, if you won or lost a battle, if you followed orders… they just wanted to be loved and cared for.  Master Obi-Wan may have his memories, but many of his needs were the same as any infants. Food, cuddles, and lots of love. 

 

In a way, Ahsoka saw his being changed into an infant as a sort of blessing in disguise.  She knew Skyguy was (irrationally) worried about how much Obi-Wan was sleeping, but she stood by her theory.  Master Kenobi put too much pressure on himself, worked far too hard. This was forcing him to sleep and let others take care of him.  

 

And, she thought wryly as she entered the last lift, Anakin would be able to care for Obi-Wan without the older human pretending he was okay when he was clearly not.  

 

“Sleep well Master?” she asked, jolted out of her musings when Obi-Wan moved in her arms, colour shifting eyes blinking open.  He stared at her, before offering her a small toothless smile. 

 

Ahsoka took it as a yes.  

 

She walked out of the lift, hiking the bag up on her shoulder.  

 

“I know I’m terrible at sending,” she said to him, smirking internally as he worked a hand out of his swaddle to grab her right lekku, seemingly entranced by the colours. “But I can receive okay, and thought you could do with a change of scene.”  

 

_ Thank you, Ahsoka, _ came the weak reply.  Ahsoka grinned. She’d been working hard at her mental communication with Skyguy, and Master Obi-Wan had been instrumental in helping when they were on joint missions or at the temple together.  She couldn’t communicate as well as he and Anakin could (she doubted she would ever be able to - The Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear were practically legends in the Temple for the strength of their bond) but was getting better.  

 

_ We’re going…? _

 

“All of your men, and pretty much all of the 501st, are going out of their minds with worry,” she answered.  “So I figured I’d make Skyguy sleep and take you down to the rec room.” 

 

Surprised pleasure flooded the force, and Ahsoka mentally pat herself on the back.  Obi-Wan adored his men, and was bound to have missed them, especially with his infant’s brain chemistry.  Anakin may be worried about overwhelming him, but Ahsoka’s theory was that he needed to be surrounded by as many people who loved him as possible.  Master Obi-Wan always had a muted air of sadness surrounding him, one that never truly lifted. She was going to do everything in her power to help him, and knew the clones were more than ready to help as well.  

 

They had, after all, taken to quizzing each other on infant care with an intensity that was bordering on terrifying.  

 

_ It would be nice to see them all,  _ came the Master’s mental voice.   _ Though I imagine they think this situation is rather… strange.   _

 

“As always, you have a talent for understating things Master,” Ahsoka drawled, walking down the final corridor.  Several on duty clones grinned, smiles turning soppy when they saw the small bundle in her arms. She smiled back, glad to see the lightness in their faces.  The war had been exhausting them all, but seeing a baby was doing nothing but good for troop moral. 

 

Wry amusement flooded Obi-Wan’s force signature, before he was distracted by the lights on the ceiling.  

 

Ahsoka grinned, palming open to the door to rec room.  

 

Waxer and Boil, sitting near the door, immediately sat up straight.  Waxer had a huge grin on his face, while Boil’s heavy mustache was twitching suspiciously. “Commander, General,” Waxer said. Boil finally gave in and smiled, craning his head to get a peak into Ahsoka’s arms.  

 

Ahsoka obligingly moved Obi-Wan to a better position, turning him so he could see the troopers.  He couldn’t physically react except for a smile, still being swaddled, but his force signature became noticeably lighter.  Ahsoka felt a small knot in her chest release in relief. She’d put on a brave face for the two masters (and herself, if she was honest) but she’d been worried about Obi-Wan’s potential reaction to being around so many people.  

 

She wasn’t an idiot, she’d felt the older Jedi’s emotional… breakdown in the force, and had known that he really wasn’t okay.  She and Jug, along with Helix and Kix had spend most of their time in hyperspace discussing how this was going to affect Obi-Wan, especially if the High Council and Jedi Healers didn’t have a quick way to return him to his proper age.  The clone medics were frightfully intelligent, and had quickly taught themselves as much as possible about infant brain chemistry, emotional development, and physical development, helped along with Master Kenobi’s medical files. 

 

And boy, that had been an interesting revelation.  

 

Kix had still been swearing when she’d gone to steal Obi-Wan from Skyyguy.  She just hoped Jug and Helix had managed to calm him down.

 

Master Obi-Wan made a small, happy sound in her arms, distracting her from her less than ideal thoughts.  

 

“Okay Master,” she said.  “Let’s relax.” 

 

Obi-Wan let out another sound, this one louder, that Ahsoka chose to interpret as agreement.  She could try and re-establish their mental connection, but she wasn’t that good at it, and didn’t want to risk straining Obi-Wan.  She’d leave the bulk of the mental communication to Skyguy. 

 

She walked over to a table in the middle of the room, thumping her bag down on it before passing Obi-Wan over to a suddenly thrilled looking Cody.  Beside him, Rex pouted. 

 

Ahsoka ignored the clones, feeling nothing but contentedness from Master Obi-Wan’s force signature, and started rooting through her supplies.  Bottles, nappies, cream… She folded the now empty wrap and placed it on the centre of the table, laying a soft blanket on top of it. Finally done, she turned back to look at the clones.  

 

She snorted.  

 

“I  _ really _ need to invest in a holo camera,” she muttered, taking in the scene.  

 

Rex, it seemed, had managed to take Obi-Wan from Cody and was carefully cradling him with a soft expression on his usually serious face.  Cody was looking anxiously at his vod and fussing at Obi-Wan’s blanket. The rest of the clones hadn’t moved, clearly not wanting to overwhelm the Jedi turned infant, but were watching the scene closely.  Fives, sitting on Rex’s other side, was staring at Obi-Wan, completely entranced. 

 

After several long moments, she cleared her throat.  

 

All the vod turned to look at her, though she noted that Rex only glanced up for a half second before looking back at the baby.  

 

Ahsoka didn’t blame him.  Master Obi-Wan was just that adorable.  

 

“Give him here,” she smirked.  Rex’s expression fell into one of absolute sadness.  

 

Beside him, Cody turned a laugh into a cough at his brother’s reaction.  

 

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka took Master Obi-Wan back, expertly unwrapping the swaddle to reveal his fuzzy onesie, and placed him gently on the baby mat she’d made on the table.  

 

Obi-Wan looked confused about the change of scenery for a moment, before seemingly realising he was able to move freely, and kicked his small legs in the air happily before letting out a small laugh.  

 

Rex recovered his disappointment quickly, grinning as he watched the small limbs flail around in uncoordinated movements.  

 

Ahsoka dug through the pile of supplies she’d brought, grabbing a star themed small mobile and a blue rubber toy with lots of texture.  She sat on the table (ignoring the raised eyebrows she received) and held the blue toy in front of the baby. 

 

“Why not just put it in his hand?” Echo asked after several moments of watching Obi-Wan struggle to grab the toy.  

 

Ahsoka held it slightly closer, making sure it was in his line of sight.  “He’d hardly learn then,” she answered. 

 

Cody nodded slowly, brow furrowed in thought.  

 

Echo considered her answer, grinning in pleasure when Obi-Wan finally managed to get get his small fingers around the toy, before immediately letting it go again, dropping it on the table beside him with a small thud.  

 

Ahsoka grinned down at him, fighting the urge to congratulate him.  It was hard to remember that he had all his memories, and probably wouldn’t appreciate her talking at him as though he were actually three months old.  

 

“Someone want to hold this?” She asked instead, holding up the mobile.  

 

Instantly, everyone’s hand shot up.  

 

 

#  

 

 

Anakin saluted the two troopers guarding the Brig of The Negotiator, two vod that he hadn’t officially met yet, but was pretty sure had gotten drunk with at some point.  The 212th made some of the best moonshine in the fleet, second only to Plo Koon’s 104th Battalion’s efforts. 

 

He did feel better after napping, much to his annoyance.  Ahsoka was going to be ridiculously smug. 

 

He entered the mostly unused cells, thankful no troopers were guarding inside the rooms.  He could feel the hairs on his arms standing on end, and bit the inside of his cheek. The artifact was safely (he hoped) enclosed in a containment field, hovering in the middle of the room.  The only way he would be able to touch it is if he deactivated the field. 

 

Even knowing he was safe, he felt leary.  

 

It was an innocuous little thing, shaped like an egg and only about the size of his hand.  It felt peaceful in the force, and if Anakin didn’t know what it was capable of he would have been tempted to touch it.  

 

He glared at it for good measure, knowing it wouldn’t help matters, but it did make him feel better.  

 

He walked around it, stretching out his force senses, desperate for some way to help his master.  He could easily keep Obi-Wan safe as an infant (and some part of him relished in it, knowing that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be fighting, would take his affection, that he was needed) but knew that the older man would never be happy if he remained a baby.  

 

Nothing.  He got nothing other than the vague sense of peace.  

 

He let out a sigh, clenching his mech hand. He felt useless when he wasn’t actively caring for Obi-Wan, though he would never begrudge Ahsoka time with her Grandmaster.  Finally giving in to the inevitable, he sat cross legged on the cold floor of the cell, and reached out to meditate. 

 

Nearly an hour later he stumbled out of the cell, blinking in complete and utter bewilderment.  

 

The force was so,  _ so _ , karked up.  

 

 

#

 

 

Mace Windu just knew that Anakin Skywalker was going to be the death of him.  Not the war, not the Sith, but Skywalker. It was like he existed simply to try Mace’s patience.  

 

Mace loved Obi-Wan, he really did.  The entire Order did. He was compassionate, fearless, brilliant, wise… all the things a Jedi Knight should be.  Mace had watched him grow from a stubborn but well meaning child to the wonderful man he was today, and was incredibly thankful for his unassuming presence on the Council.  He was the voice of reason in a world of chaos, and Mace knew even Yoda valued his advice. 

 

He was also the unofficial poster boy of the Jedi Order, meaning Mace didn’t have to be.   

 

But wherever Kenobi was, Skywalker was sure to follow.  

 

If Mace weren’t already bald, he would be tearing his hair out in frustration.  

 

At the moment he had no reason to be annoyed with Skywalker per say (although somehow the boy was always right in the thick of things, no matter what, and this time was no different), the Jedi had simply commed the council with information on the artifact that had… de-aged Obi-Wan.  No explosions, no revolutions, just information. 

 

He still set Mace’s teeth on edge.  

 

Eeth Koth was smirking at him, knowing what was bothering him.  Most of the Council were off on other assignments for the war effort, Yoda included, leaving only himself, Eeth, Adi, and Plo to speak to Skywalker.  Knowing all of them, they would drag the conversation out as long as possible just to irritate him. 

 

Traitors, the lot of them.  He would just have to thrash them in the training salle later. 

 

“So you mean to tell us that some… apparition of the force appeared to you as you were meditating… and told you that they purposely turned Master Kenobi into a child?” He asked balefully. 

 

Skywalker shrugged, a show of blatant disrespect, looking extremely confused.  “Apparently… they… are trying to help him, I think. It was all a bit confusing to be completely honest.”  

 

Plo Koon leaned forwards, force signature radiating interest. “What else was said, Knight Skywalker?”  

 

Skywalker opened his mouth, then closed it, brow furrowed.  “They didn’t actually say anything, Masters,” he finally said.  “It was more impressions and images, as though the information was being downloaded into my mind.”  

 

Plo blinked, exchanging a startled look with Adi. “Could you please elaborate?” 

 

Skywalker was silent for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts.  

 

_ Well,  _ Mace thought, knowing he was being unfair to the other man but unable to bring himself to care,  _ there’s a first time for everything.  _

 

“Obi-Wan was changed into an infant because this… presence believes that it will help him in the long run.  That he needs to confront his own issues, and will have no choice but to face them if he’s a baby.” 

 

Adi let out a strangled laugh, before slapping a hand over her mouth, composure completely gone.  “I guess that makes sense,” she finally said in a choked voice. 

 

Eeth turned in his chair to stare at her, before turning his attention back to Skywalker, who was studiously not looking at anyone.  “How does any of this make sense?” He demanded. 

 

Adi settle back in her chair, legs neatly crossed at the ankles, and looking every inch a dignified Queen.  “Jinn nearly ruined Obi-Wan,” she stated harshly. “The man was my friend, for all that he antagonized this council, but he was not a good mentor to Obi-Wan in many ways.”  

 

Skywalker grimaced, but said nothing.  

 

“We can all be guilty of not asking for help,” she continued, glancing at Mace out of the corner of her eye, “but Obi-Wan takes that to the extreme.  You could set him on fire and he would insist that everything is fine. Now though he’ll have no choice but to seek help from others.” 

 

Mace nodded to her. “I can understand your point,” he said.  “But we are at war. As much as Obi-Wan needs a break, we need him more for the war effort,” he finished tiredly, feeling the weight of hs position of Master of the Order settle heavy on his shoulders.  

 

Eeth’s grimace deepened.  “We don’t currently have much choice in the matter,” he pointed out wryly.  “Knight Skywalker, did this presence give any indication on how to change Master Kenobi back to his proper age?”  

 

Skywalker shook his head, curls flying around his face.  “No Masters,” he replied for good measure. “Hopefully someone else will have more luck.”  

 

“Mmmm,” Mace hummed, fingers steepled under his chin.  “Remind me of your remaining hyperspace time?” 

 

Skywalker straightened his spine, standing to attention. “Right. We’re pushing the Negotiator as fast as it can safely go, and I can get it to maintain its speed for at least 53 more hours before risking damage to the hyperdrive, maybe 57.  After that we’ll have to drop down for our final approach to Coruscant. At the most we’re 4 days out, but most likely closer to 5.” 

 

Mace was impressed despite himself.  For all his issues, Skywalker was a damn genius of a engineer.  

 

Plo Koon smiled.  “Impressive,” he complimented.  Adi and Eeth hummed in agreement.  

 

“Anakin,” Adi called softly.  “How is Obi-Wan doing?” 

 

The knight sighed.  “He’s not eating enough, and the amount he’s sleeping is starting to get concerning.  He also is unable to release his emotions into the force or maintain any semblance of shielding.”  

 

Adi’s eyes widened in dismay.  “The poor dear,” she murmured.

 

Mace’s frown deepened.  “The healers sent you Obi-Wan’s records?”  

 

“Yes, and his weight is on par to that when he was actually a child. As he was being fed via IV drip when he was this age, I’m not sure about his eating patterns.”  

 

“When you drop out of hyperspace again contact Healer Edi Taln, and Creche Master Jaila Erzu - they both were involved his Obi-Wan’s care through infancy and early childhood.  They should both be able to provide insight into the situation.” 

 

Anakin nodded, looking relieved.  “Will do, Master Windu.” 

 

“Do you have any other updates on the situation?” Eeth asked. 

 

“No Masters,” Skywalker answered, beginning to look antsy.  

 

Mace decided to take pity on him.  For Kenobi’s sake. “Thank you for your report,” he said.  

 

Skywalker bowed, finally it seemed, remembering proper protocol.  How he was surviving without Kenobi constantly watching his back, Mace had no idea.  

 

“May the force be with you,” Adi said.  

 

“And with you,” Skywalker replied, before his projected image vanished.  

 

Mace closed his eyes, fighting the urge to sigh.  “I’ll get in contact with Healer Taln and Master Erzu,” he finally said.  “And let them know what to expect.” 

 

Adi frowned, relaxing out of his stiff position.  “Should we bother keeping this quiet amongst the temple?” She mused.  

 

Plo tilted his head.  “The 212th and 501st both know,” he said.  “So I would imagine most of the clones are already informed.”  

 

Adi snorted.  “The troopers still on Kamino probably know by now.”  

 

Mace thought for a moment.  “We won’t keep it a secret from out fellow Jedi,” he finally said.  “But we will not spread the news either. Obi-Wan won’t want to be sequestered away in his rooms when he gets back to Coruscant, and it would be cruel of us to insist he does so.  The temple will find out one way or another.” He didn’t add that Jedi were all terrible gossips, and there was no way that something of this magnitude would remain a secret. 

 

“We are not,” Eeth said with his eyebrows raised, “going to say anything to the senate and public though I assume?”  

 

Adi blinked in horror.  “Definitely not,” she snapped.  “This situation doesn't go beyond the troopers and the Jedi.” 

 

“Agreed,” Mace said.  “If asked, we say General Kenobi was injured but is healing, and Knight Skywalker is on leave.  Hopefully though, the situation will be resolved before it comes to that.” 

 

Adi shot him a bemused look.  “They’re the two most famous Jedi in the war,” she pointed out.  

 

Plo shook his head, smiling underneath his mask.  “We’ll think of something,” he said cheerfully. 

  
  


 

#

 

 

Rex shook the bottle as he walked back over to the area of the room Ahsoka had commandeered for her own use.  She was sprawled on her stomach, several pads of temple assigned homework scattered around her. Cody was sitting cross legged near her, occasionally offering some input, but mostly playing with Obi-Wan.  Ahsoka had moved him to lie on his stomach, and he was alternating between lifting his head to gaze at the colourful toy Cody was dangling in front of him and lying back down, seemingly tired. 

 

He was also apparently helping Ahsoka with her coursework - she would occasionally ask something out loud, and would be answered by Obi-Wan’s mental voice.  Not for the first time, Rex wished he had that ability. It would be dead useful on the battlefield. 

 

“Think you could drink this, Sir?” Rex asked, conscious to keep his voice soft, crouching beside Obi-Wan’s small form.  

 

Obi-Wan made a small noise of displeasure.  Ahsoka looked up from her pad, frowning. 

 

“C’mon Master,” she said, pushing herself into a sitting position.  “I’m not going back to Skyguy and saying you didn’t eat anything.” She shuddered theatrically, despite being out of Obi-Wan’s field of vision.  “The look of disappointment he’d give me!” 

 

Obi-Wan must of said something to her over their mental bond, because Ahsoka’s expression brightened.  “Great!” She chirped, laying back down to work. 

 

Rex and Cody blinked at each other, feeling suddenly nervous.  Did she mean for one of them…? 

 

Finally shaking himself, Rex carefully knelt down beside Obi-Wan after he’d handed the bottle to Cody, terrified that he would hurt him.  “Do you mind if I lift you up?” He asked, feeling foolish. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled, and Rex chose to take that as an affirmative.  

 

Carefully, remembering what he’d read and all the vid’s the vod had watched, he picked the infant up, being sure to support his head and bum.  Obi-Wan stayed still, much to Rex’s relief. He didn’t want to know how hard it would be to hold a wriggling baby. 

 

Once Rex was safely holding the baby Cody held out his arms, looking at Rex with the raised eyebrow the entirety of the 212th had mastered.  Fighted the urge to pout, Rex handed Obi-Wan over, before picking the bottle back up and giving it one more shake for good measure. He knew technically that Cody had more of a claim on Obi-Wan then he did, but he wanted to be the one to feed him, dammit! He breathed out his frustration with some effort, and instead settled himself beside his brother on the ground.  

 

Cody had Obi-Wan cradled in the crook of his elbow, and was using his free arm to tuck a muslin under the small chin.  Obi-Wan allowed him to fiddle without fussing, waiting patiently for the bottle. 

 

While Rex appreciated (and was sure Cody did as well) Obi-Wan’s patience, it made him a little bit leary.  From the studying all the brothers had done Obi-Wan should be much more eager for his milk given his brain chemistry and body size.  That he was lying patiently, seemingly uncaring about being fed or not, was worrying to say the least. 

 

Cody, finally satisfied, slowly put the bottle in Obi-Wan’s mouth with a soppy expression.  Obi-Wan made a small noise, before beginning to drink. 

 

Ahsoka looked up from her homework, studying her Grandmaster with keen eyes.  Rex realised with a start that she was just as worried about Obi-Wan as her Master was, but was just better at hiding it.  

 

Obi-Wan was drinking well for Cody, his eyes studying the clone’s ernest face intently.  Maybe he was trying to please his commander, or maybe he was just hungry for a change. No matter.  He was getting some much needed calories. 

 

“Remember to wind him,” Ahsoka said softly, eyes back on her work.  

 

Cody made a noise in confirmation, gently removing the bottle from Obi-Wan’s mouth.  He carefully shifted the baby to his shoulder under Rex’s watchful gaze, patting the small back gently.  

 

“Urgh…”  

 

Ahsoka snorted. “You forgot a muslin, didn’t you?” She asked rhetorically.  “And Master, don’t feel bad,” she continued, addressing Obi-Wan. “Cody deserved it.”  

 

Rex grinned, pleased Cody was the one thrown up on and not him. 

 

Cody took it in stride, not even blinking at the small patch of warmth.  “I’ve certainly had worse than formula on me,” he just said, maneuvering Obi-Wan back to the crook of his arms.  The baby’s eyes were welling with tears of what Rex assumed to be embarrassment, but Cody didn’t comment or change his expression.  Instead he started feeding his General again, the same soppy look on his scared face. 

 

Obi-Wan drank for several more minutes, before seeming to just gum on the bottle, eyes drifting closed.  Rex glanced over at Ahsoka, who’d looked up from her work again when Obi-Wan yawned. 

 

“Let him,” she murmured quietly.  “He’s been up for nearly two hours.”  

 

Rex and Cody exchanged started looks before settling their attention back on the General.  Had it really been that long? 

 

Ahsoka let out a huff of air.  “Time flies doesn't it?” She asked rhetorically.  “He’s three months old. Staying up for that long is a minor miracle.”  

 

Rex grinned, “Skywalker will be please.”

 

“What will I be pleased by?” Came a new voice. 

 

Rex and Cody both jumped, not having heard General Skywalker approaching.  Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the both of them. Obi-Wan seemingly hadn’t noticed Cody’s jump of surprise, still softly sucking.  

 

“He’s been up for nearly two hours,” Ahsoka replied, stretching her arms above her head, “and has had another 4 ounces.”  

 

The look of relief on Anakin’s face was almost painful to see.  He strode over to Cody, settling on his knees beside the Commander as he studied Obi-Wan.  

 

Obi-Wan had drifted off to sleep, the bottle slipping out of his lax mouth, and breaths coming in soft huffs.  Rex felt an odd emotion in his chest as he watched Obi-Wan breath, and fought back unexpected tears. 

 

Anakin glanced up, giving him a look of painful understanding.   He brushed his flesh hand gently over the downy hair on Obi-Wan’s head, an intense look in his blue eyes.  “You okay with him Commander?” He finally asked, not bothering to look at Cody as he spoke. “You’re going to be stuck her for about forty minutes,” he finished.  

 

Cody bit the inside of his lip, seemingly feeling the same upwelling of emotions Rex was.  “That’ll be just fine,” he whispered, cradling Obi-Wan even more closely. “Just fine.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the longer wait this time! I got the first 13 pages written in the day after posting chapter two, but then just couldn't finish it haha. I'm not planning on abandoning this though, so more updates are forthcoming... I just don't know when! This time of year is always insanely busy. 
> 
> As always, please please please let me know if you have any ideas, or anything that you'd like to see! I've already got a list of ideas from your comments, but ALWAYS want more so I can add more and more to this story. I'm a little in love with the image of baby Obi-Wan being cuddled by everyone he encounters haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Leaving hyperspace in three… two… one… now,” a trooper nearby said professionally.  

 

Anakin watched as the stars settled into place around the, no longer streaking by at hyperspeed.  He eyed the planet in front of them, feeling slightly apprehensive. He was happy to be back, to be away from the front, but couldn’t seem to settle his nerves.  He didn’t know what was going to happen when he and Obi-Wan went to see the council, and the thought that he’d have to give Obi-Wan over to the creche, or over to another Jedi, made him feel ill.  

 

Even as a small boy he’d always felt that  _ his _ master,  _ his _ Obi-Wan, was  _ his _ responsibility.  On Tatooine he and his mother had taken care of each other, and when Obi-Wan had taken him on as an apprentice immediately after Master Qui-Gon’s death, he’d transferred that care to the young man.  

 

Obi-Wan had become his world, and seemingly his only support.  The other children had been jealous of him, and jealous children (even Jedi) were cruel. The council had softened to him once he’d become a Padawan, but Anakin hadn’t been able to shake his first impression of them, and always felt that he was being judged as unworthy.  There had been many times in those first months where he’d come back to the rooms he shared with Obi-Wan fighting back tears, on the edge of wanting to quit, wanting to leave. 

 

But Obi-Wan had always been there.  Had always offered a soft smile and a cup of sweet tea (Anakin still didn’t know how the other man could drink the bitter stuff without copious amounts of sugar).  The older Jedi always seemed to shy away from physical affection, a trait Anakin had noticed and been bewildered by as an affectionate child, but would give Anakin a hug or hold his hand.  Anakin bit his lip painfully, now able to infer from Obi-Wan’s files that his Master’s aversion to touch stemmed from his own tumultuous apprenticeship. How Obi-Wan had managed to be so warm and kind to Anakin, who’d not exactly been easy to deal with, he had no idea.  

 

“Master?”  

 

“Yes Snips?”  He hummed, one hand absently caressing Obi-Wan’s back through the sling.  His was asleep again, having managed to stay awake for nearly two hours. 

 

“Do you want me to set up a line to the council?”  She asked, looking nervous about the idea.  Anakin knew she was just as leary about what the council was going to say as he was.  

 

They all were.  

 

The 212th and 501st were both walking around on eggshells, watching both him and Obi-Wan constantly.  

 

Only Obi-Wan seemed immune, eating begrudgingly when food was offered and happily being passed around into willing arms.  

 

Anakin sighed harshly.  “I’ll do it,” he finally said.  “You take control of the bridge.”  

 

“Sure thing Skyguy,” she said, glancing once more at Obi-Wan’s sleep flushed face pressed up against Anakin’s chest.  One of his small hands was gripping the side of the wrap, the other was resting on Anakin’s broad chest. 

 

Anakin spun on his heel, walking through the halls of the Negotiator to the communications hub.  By this point he was sure the council (and probably the rabid reporters on Coruscant) new that the Negotiator had returned, and would see his own Resolute drop out of hyperspace within the next several hours.  

 

He entered the room in a foul mood, not bothering to release his volatile emotions into the Force.  Obi-Wan was deeply asleep, it wasn’t as though he was picking up on them. 

 

He started to thumb in the codes for the High Council room, but stopped when the system beeped, indicating an incoming call.  

 

He blinked, not recognizing the identification number, before pressing the button that could accept the call.  “Skywalker here,” he said. 

 

A humanoid female appeared before him.  “Knight Skywalker,” she said in a calm voice. “And Master Kenobi as well, what a treat.”  She seemingly peered into the bundle for a long moment. “He’d looking well,” she finally said.  “Better than he was when he was actually this age,” she finished. 

 

Anakin blinked in surprise.  

 

“I am Creche Master Jeila Erzu,” the woman smiled.  “I, along with a Healer Taln were in charge of Master Kenobi’s care when he was first brought to the temple.”  

 

Anakin blinked again, before smiling at the woman in recognition.  She was the one who had so painstakingly recorded Obi-Wan records when he was an infant and toddler, before he was released from her care to the Master Vant as an initiate.  

 

“Master Erzu,” he smiled, bowing as much as he could while holding a sleeping baby.  “I’m pleased to meet you.” 

 

The woman snorted.  “I’d hoped to have contacted you sooner,” she said wryly. “Obi-Wan was a good baby, but certainly caused me a great deal of worry.  I’m sure he’s done the same for you.” 

 

Anakin flushed slightly.  “Well…” 

 

Erzu waved her hand.  “Don’t bother arguing,” she scolded.  “I work with toddlers, I always win.” 

 

Anakin snorted softly. He wasn’t used to this much blunt honesty from Jedi Masters.  He supposed one would develop a bit of a different personality after working with small, force sensitive, children for so long.  And according to the records, Master Erzu had been doing so for nearly 70 years. 

 

“Now Anakin,” she continued with familiarity.  “You are to report directly to the healers ward with Obi-Wan once you land,” she ordered. “I, along with Masters Yoda and Master Che will meet you and discuss the best course of action, as well as give Obi-Wan a once over. Master Taln would love to be involved as well, but is stuck at the front.”  

 

Anakin felt his heart sink. While he got along relatively well with Yoda, he wasn’t sure the old Jedi fully approved of him, and most likely would object to his caring for his old Master.  Doing so spoke of attachment after all. 

 

Erzu gave him a pitying look.  “Don’t look so worried,” she scolded with a small smile, before glancing over to something out of Anakin’s field of view.  “I’ve got to go,” she said. “See you shortly Knight Skywalker. Erzu out.” 

 

Anakin watched as her form flicked before disappearing entirely, body sagging in exhaustion.  He closed his eyes, calming himself with the feeling of Obi-Wan’s soft breaths against his collarbone.  

 

He could do this.  

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


 

Master Yoda climbed out of his hoverchair, summoning his gimmer stick with the force. The force leading to a private room in the healers ward was peaceful, with the barest hint of anxiety.  So different then the normal feelings in the halls. 

 

He took his time, basking in the feeling, walking slowly to be kind to his old joints.  

 

This war was dragging on him.  He’d seem more death and destruction in the past several years than he had in the previous 900 combined. He was tired - all the Jedi were.  They were not meant for war, for constantly witnessing the death of their fellow Jedi and their men. He couldn’t recall ever feeling so much darkness in the temple.  So much sorrow and death. 

 

Maybe this Force presence Skywalker had met had the right idea.  Obi-Wan in particular seemed to be shouldering the burdens of the war, as he was wont to do.  Even as a small child he’d been so serious, prone to overworking himself and taking on too much responsibility.  

 

Yoda just wished he’d seen it sooner.  

 

He shook himself, releasing the negative emotions into the force.  There was nothing that could be done about the past. And didn’t he always teach his students to focus on the present?  

 

He paused outside the closed door to the private healers room, basking in the feeling of warmth and love that only a small child could cause.  With a smile on his face he palmed open the door, letting himself into the room.

 

Mace was already there, though Yoda was sure he’d escaped from his own bed from the way he was listing to the side,  holding a small baby in his arms. Skywalker, looking for all the world like an anxious parent, was staring at the two in rapt attention, for once not glaring at Mace. 

 

Yoda raised an eyebrow.  Getting those two in a room together without arguing was a minor miracle.  

 

“Master Yoda,” Creche Master Erzu said, a small smile on her unlined face.  She glanced down at him, before resuming her observations of the small form in Mace’s arms.  “How are you?” 

 

Yoda snorted, climbing onto one of the chairs in the room.  “Fine, I am youngling,” he replied in a teasing manner. At nearly 500 years old, there weren’t many who could call Jeila Erzu youngling.  It had become somewhat of a joke between them. 

 

“Old man,” she replied with a smirk.  

 

From her position perched on the arm of the rooms other chair Master Che rolled her eyes.    “Give Obi-Wan to someone else Windu,” she ordered instead of commenting on the two ancient Jedi’s antics. “Before you fall over.  Or drop him.” 

 

Yoda watched as his friend shot a dark glare at the head healer, before sighing in annoyance, passing the infant back to Skywalker’s waiting arms.  Skywalker looked relieved. And also more at peace then Yoda had seen in a long time. Apparently being able to take care of his old master was helping him get a handle on his more volatile emotions.  Interesting. 

 

“Hello Obi-Wan,” he said softly instead of commenting on the strange peace in the room.  He hobbled over to Skywalker, who obligingly knelt down in front of him, his small Master still cradled expertly in strong arms.  

 

Yoda allowed a soppy smile to cross his face as he took in the tiny human.  Obi-Wan was apparently just waking up, his force signature saturated with contentedness, warmth, and no small amount of curiosity.  He passed the two Jedi, hoisting himself onto the bed beside Mace with some help from the force. “Give him to me, you will,” he ordered.  

 

Skywalker blinked, biting his lip, before standing carefully.  A thread of mental communication passed between the two, before Obi-Wan was being carefully lowered into his arms.  

 

Looking down at the bright blue eyes and soft pink cheeks, Yoda let out a chuckle.  “Looking well you are Obi-Wan,” he said. 

 

Obi-Wan huffed out a small snort, amusement saturating his Force signature.   _ You’re just pleased someone’s smaller than you, _ came the sarcastic thought.  

 

Yoda laughed aloud.  “Perhaps,” he admitted, glad to see the young one’s snark hadn’t left him.  He inspected his friend with the force, pleased to feel that he was considerable more healthy than he’d been when he was actually an infant, but less pleased to sense his shattered shielding.  He sighed internally. This poor child… 

 

“Asked for you, the chancellor has,” Yoda directed to Anakin, not taking his eyes off of the small human in his lap, letting his own force signature encircle him and keep him safe and content.  After nearly a millenia of caring for children, he knew how to keep them calm and happy. 

 

Skywalker immediately scowled, drawing a look of surprise from Mace.  “Now?” he asked, sounding displeased. 

 

Mace raised an eyebrow, and Yoda fought the urge to sigh.  He’d given up hope for the two to ever get along. They were too much alike.  

 

“From what I’d heard, Chancellor Palpatine is your best friend,” Mace said, barely keeping the sarcasm from his tone.  

 

Skywalker shot him a glare, but didn’t reply.  

 

Yoda nodded.  “Now, yes, yes,” he replied.  “Commed the council he did, when get in contact with you he could not.”  

 

Skywalker blushed.  “Obi-Wan was asleep, and I couldn’t grab my comm without waking him,” he explained.  

 

Mace snorted, and even Master Che cracked a smile.  

 

Erzu laughed out loud from where she was scanning Obi-Wan’s records.  “Speaking from personal experience,” she chucked. “You made the right call.  Never wake a sleeping baby.” 

 

Yoda chuckled, looking back down at Obi-Wan, who was ignoring the conversation in favour of trying to grab Yoda’s ears.  “Stay with us, Obi-Wan will.” Yoda declared. 

 

Skywalker looking over at him with a strange look on his face.  “Well, yes,” he said, as though that was obvious. Yoda exchanged a look with Mace.  “I don’t exactly want him at the senate.” 

 

Master Che shook her head.  “That I can agree with,” she said.  

 

Master Erzu nodded, not bothering to look up from her data pad.  “I’ll stay with Obi-Wan,” she said, “at least until my clan comes back from their day trip.  I don’t think exposing him to a group of toddlers is the best idea at the moment.” 

 

Anakin frowned, a confused look in his eyes.  Mace mirrored the expression. 

 

“His immune system won’t be up to it,” Master Che explained, noticing the confused looks.  Skywalker’s eyes widened in panic. 

 

“Also,” Erzu cut in.  “Thirty toddlers can be terrifying to an adult.  I wouldn’t want to subject a baby to that. Or anyone, really.”  

 

Yoda chortled.  “Correct, you are.”  He moved Obi-Wan to a more comfortable position in his lap.  “Take him to my quarters, I will,” he declared. Skywalker looked like he was going to object, and Yoda held up a hand.  “Report to the senate, and meet with Master Erzu and Che. Then take him back you will.” 

 

Skywalker visibly relaxed, as did the force around him.  Mace watched him carefully, a studious look on his dark face.  

 

“Thank you, Masters,” he said, bowing.  He came over to Yoda then, caressing one hand over the downy hair on Obi-Wan’s scalp. Obi-Wan gave him a content look, and Yoda felt the force flare between the two men again.  

 

The tall knight straightened.  “Masters,” he said bowing formally, before sweeping out of the room, his cloak flaring behind him dramatically.  

 

Once the door closed Mace finally allowed himself to let out a snort.  “He missed his calling as a holo vid actor,” he drawled, before paling dramatically when Che turned to stare at him.  “What?” 

 

She raised an elegant eyebrow.  Despite himself, Yoda felt a small amount of pity for his friend.  

 

“Back to bed with you,” she scolded.  “You can go to your quarters is you want, but I fully expect you to check in with me tomorrow morning,” she finished, the threat clear in her voice.  

 

Mace nodded, unwilling to argue with the healer.  In the corner, Erzu laughed unashamedly, shaking her head in amusement.  

 

Mace stood unsteadily, though his steps grew more sure as he approached Yoda and Obi-Wan.  “We’ll figure this out my friend,” he rumbled, stroking a broad hand over Obi-Wan’s head as Skywalker had done.  Obi-Wan stared up at him with expressive eyes, the colour shifting from blue to green and back again. Not for the first time Yoda wondered if he had some other species of humanoid mixed in.  His eyes were far to unique to be full human. He shook the thought from his mind. It wasn’t important. 

 

He nodded to Mace, who left the room far less dramatically than Skywalker had.  Che muttered something under her breath, before settling herself on the free chair.  Jeila put her data pad down, and leaned forwards with her elbows on her knees, fingers steepled under his chin.  Yoda wondered if Mace learned the motion from her during his time in the creche. 

 

“Obi-Wan,” she started, addressing the baby directly.  Yoda shifted him in his lap so he could see the two women.  “You are, overall, healthier right now then you were as an actual infant.”  

 

“Not that that’s hard,” Che interrupted, still scanning his files.  

 

“And we want to keep it that way,” Jeila continued as though Master Che had not spoken.  “However, we will face some difficulties.” 

 

A sense of curiosity came from Obi-Wan.  Yoda echoed the sentiment. 

 

“You currently have the immune system of an infant of approximately five weeks old,” Che explained, staring intently at the baby.  “For all that you are actually three months old in body.” She grimaced. “Your status as a premature baby is not on your side.” 

 

Jeila jabbed a long finger on the arm of her chair.  “We will need to limit your exposure to pathogens,” she explained.  “And you need to tell someone the moment you feel different in anyway.”  

 

Obi-Wan stared at her.  

 

“Yes,” she snapped, her glare showing how she kept control over thirty toddlers at a time.  “In any way. If you’re more tired than normal, hungrier, less hungry, colder, warmer, anything.  You could very well end up back in the halls if you get even the slightest bit ill,” she finished.  “Your body will not be able to handle it right now Obi-Wan.

 

“Master Erzu is correct,” Master Che cut in, giving Obi-Wan her best healer’s glare. One that she seemed to reserve for him and Skywalker, and occasionally Mace.  “Your lungs will not be able to handle even a small virus, as they were not fully developed at birth. From your files, they were not at full strength until you were over a year. And that’s ignoring your immune system and size.  You’re approximately thirteen weeks old, but the size of a child _much_ younger. You have to tell people when something’s wrong.” 

 

“A suggestion, I have,” Yoda cut in, unwilling to let the two women continue.  He could sense Obi-Wan’s emotional state becoming more fragile, and felt the need to protect him.  “Beneficial it will be to both you and your former Padawan it will be, Master Kenobi.” 

  
  


 

#

  
  
  


 

Anakin forced himself to take a deep breath, forcing the scowl from his face.  Normally he would love to meet with his friend, but right now it was physically painful to be away from Obi-Wan.  He was so vulnerable right now, and who knows what Mace and Yoda were telling him. 

 

He bit his lip.  

 

The Chancellor didn’t know, and he didn’t deserve Anakin’s anger.  

 

He pushed open the door after nodding to Mas Amedda, forcing a smile onto his face.  “Chancellor!” 

 

“Anakin, my boy!” Palpatine stood up at his desk, walking around it to grasp Anakin’s hand in both of his own.  “I was beginning to think you hadn’t got my message.” 

 

Anakin smiled at the older man.  “I wasn’t in a position to check my comm,” he replied diplomatically, settling into the comfortable chair in front to the chancellor’s dest as the other man released him and sat back down.  

 

“Ah, not to worry,” Palpatine said with a wave of his lined hand.  “I know you’re busy.” 

 

“Not as busy as you I’d imagine,” Anakin replied with a smile.  He still felt anxious to be away from Obi-Wan, but was glad to see his friend.  Palpatine had mentioned offhand before that he didn’t have many friends, as most people wanted something from him and weren’t sincere.  Anakin felt sorry for the old man. For all their faults, Anakin had many friends in the Jedi and now with his troopers as well. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that!” Palpatine chucked.  “Now, how have you been?” 

 

Anakin forced himself to grin.  “I’ve been good,” he replied, mostly honest.  “Glad to be back from the front.” 

 

Palpatine made a sound of agreement.  “I admit, I’m a little surprised you’re back,” he said.  “And Master Kenobi too! You haven’t both been back at the same time in, well, months,” he continued, his face taking on a look of worry.  “Is everything alright Anakin?” 

 

Anakin fought the urge to frown.  He knew the older man was simply curious and concerned on his behalf, but for some reason he didn’t feel like he should share what happened to Obi-Wan with him.  Palpatine liked Obi-Wan, he knew that, but also didn’t think the other man was open enough with Anakin, and was too cold. 

 

At one time Anakin would have agreed with him, but now he knew better.  Obi-Wan felt just as strongly as he did. 

 

“The council just felt we both needed a break,” Anakin said instead, telling himself he wasn’t technically lying.  They were going to be on a break while on Coruscant. “We’ve both been at the front for a long time.” 

 

Palpatine stared at him for a moment, a strange expression briefly passing over his face.  Anakin fought to place it, before dismissing it from his mind when he started speaking again.  

 

“And,” the Chancellor said with a mischievous lilt to his voice, “you’ll be able to see your wife in person.”  

 

Anakin blushed.  In all honestly, seeing Padme wasn’t the highest thing on his list of priorities for a change.  Obi-Wan came first right now, and she knew it, even encouraged it. He’d taken to sending photos of the baby on their secured channel, much to her joy.  She was, Anakin knew, desperate to see the both of them, but wanted Obi-Wan’s fragile physical and mental health to come first. 

 

Anakin (and Obi-Wan) really didn’t deserve her.  

 

“That I’m definitely looking forwards to,” he answered warmly and honestly.  

 

Palpatine laughed, a warm delighted sound, and opened his mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Anakin’s comm.  

 

“Kark, sorry,” Anakin apologised, taking out the device to see who was calling him.  His heart sunk in his chest. Master Yoda. 

 

Was something the matter with Obi-Wan?  He’d not felt anything through their bond, but it was mostly dormant with the distance between them.  

 

“...akin?”  

 

Anakin shook himself.  “I’m so sorry,” he said again.  “But I have to go.” 

 

Palpatine gave him a sad, but understanding look.  “Of course, my boy,” he said immediately. “Duty calls. With how much they rely on you, one would think a council seat is in your future.”  

 

Anakin hummed as he stood, not really listening to the man as they both stood.  He knew he was being rude, but didn’t care. “I’ll speak to you soon,” Anakin promised, clasping his friend on the shoulder.  

 

“Take care my boy,” Palpatine said, leading him over to the door.  Anakin stepped through, walking as quickly as he could without seeming rude through the senate building.  

 

Back in his chambers Darth Sidious threw a glass figurine, not feeling any satisfaction when it shattered when it impacted the wall.  Skywalker hadn’t been this distant from him in years! Not since he’d started to drive a wedge in his mental bond with that damn Kenobi.  

 

Even thinking his name made his lip curl in disgust.  

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi needed to be taken care of.  And soon. 

  
  


 

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to set things up! This has changed from pure fluff/crack to a story with actual plot! AND I have a (very limited and very general) plan now - though I am still open and wanting your suggestions :)


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan watched his former Padawan walk into the healers quarters with trepidation, not knowing what he would say to the unorthodox solution Yoda had proposed.  Anakin loved him yes, he knew that, but Anakin also valued his freedom and autonomy. This would greatly impede that and Obi-Wan truly did not know how the often volatile young man would react.  

 

His former Padawan immediately came over to him, picking him up off the bed with a frown.  Obi-Wan tried to meet his eyes and focus on him, but found his attention being drawn to Anakin’s hair instead, and fought the urge to grab it.  

 

He was becoming to hate this body and its brain chemistry.  

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  Came Anakin’s concerned voice.  

 

Obi-Wan favoured him with a smile, trying to be reassuring even as his emotions were starting to spill out of his control yet again.  

 

Anakin wasn’t fooled, turning to glare at Yoda and Master Che even as he gently bounced Obi-Wan up and down.  “What happened?” He demanded, seemingly not caring that he was glaring at two of the most senior figures in the entire Order.  

 

“Master Yoda has suggested a solution of sorts,” Master Che said, giving Anakin a censuring look.  Yoda, for his part, completely ignored Anakin’s glare in favour of cackling to himself like the little troll he was.  

 

“Heard, have you, of a Pair Bond, Skywalker?”  He finally asked, settling himself on the bed with his gimmer staff lying across his knees.  

 

Anakin thought for a moment, before shaking his head.   

 

“Thought not, I did.”  

 

Master Che rolled her eyes at the old Master before taking her leave of the room, muttering something about doing rounds in the main ward.  

 

Obi-Wan watched her go, entranced by the swinging of her blue lekku.  

 

“Hey, are you hungry? Obi-Wan?”  

 

Obi-Wan forced his attention back to Anakin, who was looking at him in concern.  Again. He fought back the guilt, knowing both Anakin and Yoda had much better things to do then cater to him.  

 

Anakin muttered something under his breath, before pulling him closer, tucking his head against his collarbone.  

 

Obi-Wan went willingly, letting out a small mewling sound despite himself.  

 

Over on the bed, Yoda watched with keen eyes.  

 

“Come on,” Anakin said, his voice rumbling in Obi-Wan’s ears.  “Let’s sit down.” 

 

Anakin settled himself beside Yoda, arranging Obi-Wan so his back was to Anakin’s chest and he could see the old Master.  

 

“You said you had an idea?” Anakin asked, sounding nervous to Obi-Wan’s trained ear.  His own breathing picked up, and he found himself unable to release any of his anxiety into the Force.  He moved a fist, grasping at the bunched up fabric at Anakin’s knee. A wave of gentle emotions encompassed him, calming him down. 

 

“Master Yoda?” Anakin prompted when the Master did nothing other then look at Obi-Wan and Anakin with a strange expression on his face.  “What’s a Pair Bond?” 

 

Obi-Wan made himself to calm down more, knowing that he’d want to hear what Yoda was going to say, and what Anakin’s reaction would be. 

 

“Used, they were, during the Sith Wars,” he started, eyes half closed in thought.  “Between two knights, always, who often worked together.” 

 

“Like a Master/Apprentice bond?” Anakin asked.  

 

Yoda shook his head, his ears swaying distractingly with the motion.  Before Obi-Wan could think he was reaching a hand out to try and touch them, falling forwards out of Anakin’s lap.  

 

Anakin steadied him without thought, sending more soothing waves through him.  

 

“Similar it is, in idea, but much much stronger.”  He explained. “Useful Pair Bonds were, but often if one person died, so too would the other.  Thus out of use they fell when the Sith Wars ended.” 

 

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s confusion.  “Useful how?” The young knight finally asked.  

 

“Sustain each other, a pair could,” Yoda explained.  “Sense emotions, thoughts, always. Deeply personal, they are. Only used between close partners.”  

 

Understanding bloomed in Anakin’s force signature.  “So,” he started slowly, adjusting Obi-Wan in his lap again.  Obi-Wan started up at his former Padawan’s face from his new vantage point, giving in and reaching up a hand to tangle in the other man’s hair. Anakin allowed the touch without a second thought.  “I would be able to know when Obi-Wan needs something, without him saying anything?” He asked. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned, letting out a small squawk.  He knew Anakin meant well, but he didn’t know if he wanted his friend that far into his psyche.  He was damaged enough, and didn’t need to negatively affect Anakin’s mind. 

 

“Provide Obi-Wan with some shielding it also would,” Yoda said in agreement.  

 

Anakin said something in response, but Obi-Wan didn’t hear it. He’d expected Anakin to react negatively to the idea of Obi-Wan being that deep in his mind, but the other man surprised him (as usual) by seeming shockingly open to this new bond.  If they went through with this it would ruin Anakin’s life. Anakin would be stuck with him in his mind until they dissolved the bond and, right now at least, it would be completely one sided. He wouldn’t be able to contribute anything. He would be nothing more then a burden to his already overworked Padawan, nothing more than a source of stress for him.  

 

Anakin didn’t deserve that.  

 

Anakin didn’t need his issues to be placed on his shoulders.  He had such a bright future ahead of him, Chosen One or not, and didn’t need Obi-Wan bringing him down.  

 

With a sudden jolt he realised Anakin was talking to him, holding him in his lap as he put one large hand on his cheek and the other over his chest, encouraging him to breath.  He let out a breath with a sharp cry, not realising he’d been holding it. 

 

A small, clawed hand caressed his hair, and Obi-Wan fought the urge to cry more.  

 

Some top Jedi he was.  He wasn’t able to control himself or his emotions at all!

 

Abruptly, Anakin stood up, holding him in his arms and rocking him.  He gave the younger (older?) man a startled look, shocked out of his thoughts at the quick motion.  

 

“There you are,” Anakin said, looking far too relieved.  Just how much time had passed? 

 

_ I’m fine, _ he sent weakly to Anakin, feeling his head ache with the effort it took.  He’d noticed with some trepidation that it was becoming harder and harder to send his thoughts across their old Master/Apprentice bond the longer he spent in this form, and was terrified about what that meant.  

 

Anakin gave him a look.  “You’re really not Master,” he replied softly.  

 

“Do it, I think you should,” Yoda said softly.  Obi-Wan let out an embarrassing noise, having somehow forgotten the other Master was there.  After a moment’s struggle he focused his eyes on the ancient Jedi, frowning when he saw the troubled look on his weathered face.  

 

This was all his fault… 

 

“I agree,” Anakin said immediately.  “What do we need to do?” 

 

_ Wait… _ Obi-Wan sent desperately to both Jedi in the room, desperate for them to hear him.  Yoda looked at him, sadness in his luminous eyes. 

 

“Good for you, for the both of you, this will be young one,” he whispered.  

 

“Please Master,” Anakin said, a desperate note in his voice.  “I want to do this! If you want me out of your head, if having me there’s too much for you, we can dissolve it, but…”  he trailed off, a frantic glint in his eyes. “Please Master.” 

 

Obi-Wan tried to shake his head, annoyed when his body wouldn’t cooperate. He settled for making a small noise, trying in vain to connect his thoughts with Anakin’s once again, to explain...

 

Anakin held Obi-Wan gently, moving him to they could look directly at one another.  “Obi-Wan… Master.” He started, speaking softly yet firmly. “Please, let me do this,” he begged.  “It will be good for us both.” 

 

Obi-Wan made a small noise in distress, feeling anxiety well in his gut once more.  It wasn't that he didn’t want to Pair Bond with Anakin, it was that he didn’t want to negatively affect his best friend, his brother.  

 

He turned his head towards Yoda, making another noise of distress, not seeing the look the old Master gave Anakin.  

 

He yawned abruptly, realising that Anakin was speaking to him again.  

 

“Sleep Obi-Wan…” 

  
  


#  

  
  
  


Anakin swallowed deeply, fighting the urge to cry as he held Obi-Wan’s small body close.  “This… this bond,” he whispered hoarsely. “It will help, yes?” 

 

“Mmmmm, help you both it will, yes it will.” Yoda answered vaguely.  “Allow him to shield it will. If stay in the temple you wish to, shielding will be needed, yes.”  

 

Anakin blanched.  Not being able to shield amongst so many force sensitive beings would be disastrous for Obi-Wan’s fragile state of mind.  There was a reason he was being kept in a private room after all. 

 

“Convince him, I will,” Yoda continued, gesturing for Anakin to give Obi-Wan back to him.  “Sure, he was, that you would refuse.” 

 

Anakin handed Obi-Wan over to Yoda reluctantly, feeling himself frown.  Before all this he would have immediately assumed the worst. Immediately assumed that Obi-Wan had no interest in bonding that deeply with him, that he kept some semblance of their training bond only because Anakin had begged and then there had been no time to dissolve it with the war. 

 

He didn’t know why.  

 

There had been a time not so long ago when he’d thought Obi-Wan had hung the stars in the sky.  The man could do no wrong in his eyes. He’d always allow Anakin to crawl into his bed if he had a nightmare, stroking his hair to help him sleep.  He’d been a pillar of peace in a chaotic world. But then something had changed. 

 

Anakin blinked back tears, missing his Master even though the man was right there in front of him. 

 

Yoda stared up at him, a sad look of understanding on his face.  “Go,” he ordered gently. “Out of commission you will both be, for some time after bonding. Space for yourself you should take first.”  

 

Anakin started to argue, but stopped when he saw Obi-Wan’s small tear streaked face.  

 

“I’ll be back soon,” he choked out, leaning over to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead.  

 

The baby made a soft noise in his sleep, before settling again.  Yoda was still staring at him, that look of terrible understanding still in his eyes.  

 

“Master Yoda,” he said in lieu of anything else, inclining his head. He felt as though he was on the edge of discovering something terrible, something to do with his Master.  

 

He left the room.  

 

Back on the bed Yoda watched him leave without saying a word, one clawed hand gently caressing the downy hair on Obi-Wan’s head.  

 

“End in disaster, this could,” he finally said, switching his gaze to stare at the infant.  

 

“Or victory,” came a new voice.  “So to speak.” 

 

Yoda snorted.  “Show yourself to them both, you should,” he scolded.  

 

The man laughed, a deep baritone, before crouching down in front of Yoda with his large hands hovering over Obi-Wan’s form.  He didn’t bother sparing Yoda a glance, choosing instead to give the baby a look of such longing it made Yoda’s heart ache to see.  

 

“He’s grown into a better Jedi then I ever was or could have been,” Qui-Gon Jinn finally said, not taking his eyes off his beloved apprentice.  

 

Yoda blinked.  “Obvious, that was to us all,” he finally retorted.  “Always outstrip the master, the apprentice should.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Qui-Gon murmured.   “I am nothing more than an old fool,” he whispered harshly, tears coming to the corners of his eyes.  “I didn’t deserve him.” 

 

“Many mistakes, you made,” Yoda readily told the glowing figure.  

 

“Most surrounding him,” Qui-Gon admitted.  “He has such a low self worth, and it’s all my fault.”  

 

“Much of it is, yes,” Yoda agreed, having discussed the matter with Adi and Mace multiple times over the years. “Some of that, his own psyche it is.”  

 

Qui-Gon shook his head, hair flying around his shoulders.  “What I wouldn’t give to hold him like this,” he said, sounding as though he was trying not to sob.  

 

“Sure you are, that work this will?” Yoda finally said when it became apparent his grand padawan wasn’t going to say anything else.  “Or wallow some more, would you like to?” 

 

Qui-Gon finally looked up from his intense study of Obi-Wan’s small face, a wry smile on his face.  “They need each other,” he said simply. “Say what you want about attachment, but the Jedi of old did something right at least.  They did not have such an aversion to any form of attachment and or love.” 

 

Yoda scowled, but was unwilling to start their old argument again.  Especially not when Qui-Gon, who was able to quote long dead Jedi Masters and other philosophers that Yoda simply didn’t have access too, was winning.  

 

“Agreed to your plan, have I not?” He finally retorted.  In his lap Obi-Wan made a small sound of distress, and Yoda forced himself to calm down.  

 

Even from the grave, no one could irritate him as Qui-Gon Jinn could.  

 

“He’s due a feed,” the object of his irritation murmured, ignoring the ancient Master’s glare with practised ease.  

 

He used the Force to make a bottle, ignoring Yoda muttering about frivolous usage.  He was a ghost, it wasn’t as though he could make it any other way. 

 

Yoda grabbed the bottle from the air, gently inserting it into the dozing infant’s pursed lips.  Obi-Wan suckled on instinct, still mostly asleep. Yoda watched for several long moments, feeling more relaxed by the second.  There was nothing as calming than watching over an infant. 

 

He finally looked up, ready to speak again.  

 

But Qui-Gon Jinn was gone.  

  
  


# 

  
  


Padme flew into her husband’s arms, hugging him tightly as he swung her around.  

 

“I’m so happy to see you,” she said softly once they pulled apart, holding his handsome face in her hands.  There were more stress lines around his eyes then there had been the last time she’d seen him in person, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept properly in weeks.  

 

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.  “I missed you so much,” he finally said, letting out a deep sigh as though the revelation lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.  “I love you.” 

 

“I love you to,” Padme replied, letting go of his face to grab at his hands instead, pulling him over to sit with her on the sofa.  He heavily sat down, and she immediately leaned into his side. 

 

They sat in silence for several long moments, simply happy to be in each others presence once more, before Padme spoke again.  

 

“How’s Obi-Wan?” 

 

Anakin stayed silent for several long minutes.  

 

“I think I’ve made a huge mistake,” he finally said softly, looking out into Coruscant's unending traffic.  “And I don’t know if I can fix it.” 

 

Padme frowned.  This hadn’t been what she’d expected.  “How so?” 

 

He stayed silent again for a long time, seemingly gathering his thoughts.  Despite herself Padme was impressed - Anakin didn’t tend to think before speaking.  

 

“All throughout my apprenticeship,” he started, still not looking at her.  “I idolized Master Jinn, and made no secret of that.” His mouth twisted in a bitter grin.  “I can remember several arguments when I told Obi-Wan how much I wished Jinn was still here,” he finished.  The “instead of you” hung uncomfortably in the space, a palpable thing. “Even when we weren’t arguing I would bring the man up, ask for stories… just mention him in passing.”  

 

Padme closed her eyes in sadness, able to guess where this was going.  

 

“And Obi-Wan let me!” Anakin suddenly shouted, standing up and whirling around to face her.  Padme started to stand as well, but the look on Anakin’s face stopped her mid motion. 

 

Anakin looked devastated.  

 

“He let me praise,” he spat, “the man who had to be  _ manipulated _ into taking him as an apprentice, and only did so after Obi-Wan offered to die for him as a twelve year old child.  The man who left him in a war zone when he was thirteen! Who ignored his ability with the unifying force and made him constantly feel like a failure.”  

 

He cut himself off with a curse, rubbing his flesh hand harshly over his face.  “And that’s just what’s in his file. I get the feeling there’s a lot more.” 

 

Padme finally stood, allowing her tears to freely flow down her cheeks.  

 

“No wonder he never spoke to me about his childhood,” Anakin finally said, anger seemingly spent, replaced by deep sadness.  “Why would he?” 

 

Padme took him in her arms again.  “You were a child,” she said gently but firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.  “And you only saw the best in Qui-Gon Jinn. He was deeply flawed, but that does not mean he was not kind to you.  Obi-Wan knows that.” 

 

Anakin’s shoulders slumped as he relaxed into her embrace.  “Then why do I feel as though I’ve made some horrible mistake?”  

 

Padme stoked her husband’s messy curls, wishing she could do something more to help him and Obi-Wan both.  “Because it’s always terrible to see someone you love in pain,” she finally said. 

 

Anakin pulled back, studying her face intently.  She let him, not knowing what he was looking for, but allowing him the comfort nonetheless.  He finally sighed, walking into the spacious kitchen. She followed him, seating herself at the table as he made them both some caff.  She had several senate reports to go over, as well as two meetings in the early evening, and she knew Anakin was going to be heading back to the temple.  They’d both need the caffeine hit. 

 

He set her favourite mug in front of her, the caf made exactly as she liked it.  She smiled her thanks, though was sure Anakin didn’t notice. He ignored the chair beside her, and hopped up to sit on her counter instead.  

 

Padme stifled a sigh.  She and Obi-Wan had both been trying to break him of that habit, but thus far hadn’t been successful.  

 

“What else is bothering you Ani?” She finally asked after draining half of her cup.  

 

Anakin stared into his mug, face twisted into a grimace as he swallowed his mouthful.  He drank caf to stay awake, but had never been fond of the taste. “Master Yoda had an idea,” he started, finally looking up to meet her gaze.  “A way to help him, but…”

 

Padme kept looking at him, knowing he would continue when he felt ready.  

 

“I think Obi-Wan’s scared,” he finally said, sounding surprised even as the words came out of his mouth.  

 

“I think you’d better tell me what Master Yoda’s idea was,” Padme finally prompted when it became apparent Anakin wasn’t going to elaborate.  

 

He blushed.  “Oh, right.” He finished his caf in one large gulp, grimacing anew at the taste.  Padme took a much smaller sip of her own drink, savoring the flavour. She for one loved caf.  

 

“Ani?”  

 

“Apparently,” he started, sliding off the counter the pace in front of her.  “The Jedi weren’t always so terrified of attachment. During the Sith Wars there was something called a Pair Bond.”  

 

Padme resisted the urge to rub the bridge of her nose.  She was mildly force sensitive, and had seen the feats Jedi could do, but force bonds were beyond her.  “Like a Master/Apprentice bond?” She asked. It was the only type of bond she’d ever heard of, aside from those in ancient ballands.  

 

Anakin made an endearingly cute face as he thought. “No?” He finally said, dropping down into the chair beside hers and taking her hand.  “At least not from what Yoda said. A Master/Apprentice bond, you can turn off, for lack of a better term. It’s like a light in a way. It can be switched on and off.  When it’s off, there’s nothing. No communication, no access to the other’s mind. I mean,” he cut himself off. “Most Jedi can always sense emotions, but that’s just what… leaks… into the force around someone.  Not from a bond.” 

 

Padme nodded along.  She understood Anakin’s admittedly terrible analogy.  “Don’t Jedi constantly shield their emotions though?”

 

Anakin bit his lip, worrying it in his teeth.  Padme gently reached over and stopped him, giving him a soft smile.  He returned it, grasping her hand before raising it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.  

 

“Usually, yeah,” he answered, laying their still joined hands on the table.  “We’d all get headaches otherwise. That’s partly why Yoda’s suggesting this Pair Bond I think.  Obi-Wan can’t shield himself right now, so he’s constantly battered by everyone else emotions as well as his own, and can’t stop his from leaking into his force signature.”  

 

Padme winced.  She’d come to know Obi-Wan very well since the start of the war, and knew how difficult that would be for the intensely private man.  “How will the Pair Bond help?” She asked softly, promoting Anakin to continue speaking when he fell silent. 

 

“The light would always be on,” he finally answered, continuing his rather bad lightswitch analogy. “We’d have a constant flow of emotions and thoughts between us,” he explained.  “Because our minds would be linked so deeply Obi-Wan would naturally be able to use my shields as his own. We’d be able to keep a constant stream of mental communication, even if it were just emotions and vague thoughts, and he won’t be able to hide things like not feeling well or being hungry from me.”  

 

Padme thought the information she’d been given through.  This sounded too good to be true, except… “Well,” she said with a suddenly smug smile.  “I have said since the beginning that you should tell him about us.” 

 

Anakin blinked, looking thrown.  “Huh?”

 

Padme huffed out a small laugh.  “Ani,” she said, putting her other hand on top of his. “If you’re constantly in one another’s heads he’s going to find out everything about you - and vice versa.” She pointed out.  

 

Anakin’s eyes widened, and he looked almost comically distressed.  

 

“And,” Padme said loudly, cutting off whatever he’d been about to say.  “You’ll get to know all of his secrets. He won’t be able to hide his hurts, whether they’re physical or mental from you, anymore. He’s going to have to let you help him,” she finished firmly.  She suspected Obi-Wan knew about the two of them and was just keeping quiet out of deference to Anakin, but Anakin was sure Obi-Wan was completely in the dark. She just hoped that her husband’s need to help Obi-Wan would override his fear of telling the older man about their marriage.  

 

“Shit,” Anakin muttered, rubbing his mech hand over his eyes.  “I… ummm…” 

 

“I think you should do it,” Padme said firmly.  She stood, pulling her hand from Anakin’s grasp to clean up their empty cups.  She took them over the the sink, allowing her husband a moment to think without her watching him.  

 

“What if he’s angry?”  Anakin said softly, voice full of fear.  

 

“Oh Ani,” Padme sighed, crossing the room and kneeling at her husband's feet, grabbing both of his hands in hers.  He stared at her, surprise written across his face. “You’ve told me yourself that you can sense Obi-Wan’s love for you,” she started.  “He loves you. He raised you, he fights beside you, he allows you in more than anyone else. If he’s angry it will be because you didn’t trust him enough to tell him, not because you broke the code.”  

 

“Are you sure?” He begged more then asked, sounding like a small child.  

 

Padme got off her knees, hugging Anakin tightly around the shoulders.  He leaned into her embrace greedily, soaking in her warmth. “When will you realise,” Padme said lightly into his messy hair.  “I’m always right?” 

 

Anakin laughed.  “True.” 

 

He stood up, stretching his arms above her head.  Padme enjoyed the view, disappointed that they both had to get back to their respective duties.  

 

“Thank you, Angel,” he said with that bright grin she’d fell so deeply in love with.  

 

“Anything Ani,” she replied honestly.  

 

His smile faded, but didn’t disappear entirely as he walked back into the main room to pick up his discarded robe.  He’d been here long enough. He wanted to get back to the temple, and he knew Padme still had a long day of senate work in front of her.  He just hadn’t been able to resist coming to see her, even for a short visit. 

 

“Love,” she said, following behind him.  “Why do you think Obi-Wan wouldn't approve?” She asked when he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, one she was sure he’d learned from his former Master. “I’ve wanted to tell him since the beginning, and you always speak so highly of him with everything else.  It just… well, it’s never made sense to me.” 

 

Anakin gave her a bemused look, as though he’d never thought of the reason for his hesitation to tell Obi-Wan about their marriage.   “Oh, well, the Chancellor always said Obi-Wan wouldn’t understand.” 

  
  


#

  
  


Anakin walked out of Yoda’s quarters nearly an hour later with a sigh of relief, thankful beyond belief that they hadn’t been asked to stay for dinner.  

 

“Don’t give me that Master,” he said when he felt Obi-Wan’s amusement in the force.  “You wouldn't have to eat it.” 

 

_ Ah yes, _ came the immediate reply even as Obi-Wan’s eyes darted about the stained glass windows lining the hall in fascination.   _ Because infant formula is so much better.   _

 

Anakin snorted.  _  Point taken.   _

 

He walked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple quickly, nodding the the Jedi he passed.  Most were already aware of the situation (Jedi gossip spread incredibly quickly), but knew better then to overwhelm Obi-Wan.  

 

He stayed quiet, allowing Obi-Wan the moment to himself.  Force knows he hadn’t got anytime just to think since being turned into an infant.  

 

“At least I never moved out,” Anakin murmured as they got off the final lift, walking the last bit to their quarters without meeting anyone.  

 

Obi-Wan made a small noise in agreement, now staring at the light streaming through the large windows.  Anakin fought back a grin, ignoring the trepidation trying to grow in his gut when he palmed open their door.  

 

He snorted when he entered the room, knowing that it was most likely Bant who’d been responsible for preparing their quarters.  There was a portable cradle sitting on the floor by the sofa, several toys Anakin knew Ahsoka hadn’t bought beside it, and some other touches that had Bant’s webbed fingers all over them.  He walked into the kitchen, pleased to see the formula machine ready to go. 

 

In his arms, Obi-Wan yawned, so he decided to put off looking in his Master’s and his own bedrooms for the time being.  Knowing Bant and the rest of Obi-Wan’s friends the rooms would be ready for anything they could possibly need and then some. 

 

He settled himself on the sofa, Obi-Wan still safely in his arms.  “Ummm,” he started awkwardly. “Before we do this, I should probably tell you something. Just… don’t get angry?”

 

Obi-Wan stared at him with eyes as ever changing as the sea, face completely open and honest.  Anakin knew he was exhausted, both physically and mentally, from the day, but knew he had to tell him now.  Before he lost his nerve. He could bear a lot, but would not be able to cope with Obi-Wan hating him. 

 

_ Anakin? _

 

Force, even Obi-Wan’s mental voice sounded like home - even more than Padme’s in many ways.  

 

“I’m involved with Padme,” he blurted out, tearing his gaze from the infant’s face to stare at the bookshelf instead.  A craft he’d made for his Master as a eleven year old Padawan was still proudly displayed. He focused on it, feeling as though he could throw up.  “Very involved. We… uhh, we got married. After Geonosis.” 

 

There.  He’d said it.  Now to wait for Obi-Wan’s reaction.  

 

A small hand hit him in the face.  “Master?!” 

 

Obi-Wan was staring up at him, looking seriously unimpressed.  His tiny lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were scrunched together in clear annoyance.  Anakin felt hope well in his chest. So far Obi-Wan was reacting better than he’d expected.  There was no yelling through their Master/Apprentice bond (though Anakin had noticed that getting weaker the longer Obi-Wan was an infant, a fact that concerned him greatly) and Obi-Wan’s force signature had remained steady.  Anakin had expected anger or denial, not to be smacked in the face by a tiny hand. 

 

Obi-Wan made a frustrated sound.   _ Do you really think I don’t know?  _

 

Anakin opened and closed his mouth in shock, eyes wide.  “What?” 

 

_ Anakin, you and Padme were kissing less than three feet away from me after the fight with Dooku on Geonosis.   _

 

Anakin blushed.  “Well, when you put it that way,” he said weakly.  

 

Obi-Wan wiggled a bit in his lap, making a small snuffling sound.  Despite their conversation Anakin felt fear flare in his chest at the noise.  Had Obi-Wan sounded congested earlier? 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, puzzled.  

 

Obi-Wan stayed quiet, blinking slowly up at Anakin.  Guiltily, Anakin glanced at the chrono on the wall. Obi-Wan had been up for over two hours now, and looked as though he was ready to drop of to sleep at any moment. 

 

_ I wanted you to be comfortable enough to tell me,  _ his feeble mental voice replied.   _ Also if I didn’t officially know I wouldn’t technically have to inform the council. Plausible deniability...  _

 

Anakin laughed, feeling slightly hysterical.  “So you mean to tell me,” he laughed, feeling like he could cry but not entirely sure why.  “Is that Padme was right? Again?” 

 

Obi-Wan leaked amusement into the force.   _ I’m sure she’s always right Padawan mine. _

 

Anakin opened his mouth to protest before thinking better of it.  The last thing he needed was his wife and the man who for all intents and purposes was his brother uniting against him.  Maybe Obi-Wan knowing wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

 

Anakin opened his mouth so say as such, when a yawn from Obi-Wan stopped him.  “Do you have enough energy to bond?” He asked seriously. 

 

Obi-Wan was staring around the room, eyes not focused on anything in particular as he held his own feet.   _ Do it,  _ he ordered finally.  _  Master Yoda did say we’d most likely sleep after.   _

 

“True,” Anakin said out loud, before calling upon his considerable strength in the Force.  Normally something like this would take hours, and more then one Jedi. But Anakin was a veritable powerhouse, and knew Obi-Wan’s Force signature as well as he knew his own.  Even Yoda had complete faith in his ability to will the Pair Bond into existence. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, instead he let go of his feet without thinking, staring around in awe as he felt the Force flow like a raging river throughout the room, swelling and rising all around them.  

 

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan’s agitation with ease and pulling him onto his chest, hoping the physical contact would help relax him.  He felt as though he was being electrocuted, as though his mind was more open than ever before. It hurt, and the small part of him that wasn’t willing the Pair Bond into existence was terrified of how this would feel for Obi-Wan.  

 

He closed his eyes.  

 

_...akin… Anakin!   _

 

The voice was clear in his mind, like Obi-Wan was speaking directly into his head.  He could feel the other man’s worry like it was his own, and forced his eyes to open, glancing down at the baby lying against his chest.  

 

“Are you all right?” He demanded, running his hands over the small body.  

 

Obi-Wan made a small huffing sound.   _ I’m fine _ , he replied.  _  I barely felt anything… just as though a door was opened in my mind, connecting me to you.  It hurt you though,  _ he stated rather then questioned.  

 

Anakin nodded, feeling confused.  The bond had worked, he could feel everything Obi-Wan felt, and sense his emotions without thought.  _  I was terrified it was hurting you,  _ he thought.  

 

A jumble of emotions crossed the fledgling bond  _ annoyance/love/confusion/awe!  _ making Anakin’s head spin.  

 

_ You took all the pain for yourself, _ Obi-Wan thought.  Anakin could feel his irritation at the thought of Anakin purposely taking more pain onto himself, and no small amount of awe that he was capable of manipulating a new force bond to that effect.  

 

Anakin laughed, feeling relieved.  “If our positions were reversed, can you honestly say you’d let me feel pain? You’re three months old right now Master.” 

 

A distinct impression of sulkiness crossed the bond, though it was unable to fully cover Obi-Wan’s confusion.  Anakin frowned. He’d somehow get it through to Obi-Wan that he did love him, no matter what. 

 

_ I suppose not, _ Obi-Wan thought with a yawn.  _  And it’s three and a half months.   _

 

“Right,” Anakin said as he stood, feeling tired himself.  “Food then bed?” 

 

Anakin felt a surge of nausea at the suggestion of food, and nearly stumbled.  That wasn’t from him… “Obi-Wan?” 

 

_ Not right now Anakin,  _ came the immediate thought.   _ I just can’t.   _

 

Anakin walked into the kitchen, exhausting and worry dogging his steps. Obi-Wan felt miserable in the force.  Tired past endurance for his small body, and still vaguely nauseated. And that wasn’t taking his emotional state into account.   He opened the refrigeration unit with one had, drinking some sort of premade fruit smoothie that Obi-Wan favoured straight from the bottle.  

 

_ Charming… _

 

“Hey, it’s not like you’re going to be having any.”

 

_ Would that really stop you?   _

 

Anakin considered the question, feeling his worry fade slightly at the familiar bantering.  “No,” he admitted, taking another swig. He could eat more once Obi-Wan was asleep. Feeling a bit less starved he leaned against the counter, studying Obi-Wan’s face with a frown.  “Is it the formula?” He asked curiously. “We can get another brand.” 

 

_ frustration/confusion/denial  _ and several emotions that Anakin didn’t have time to name crossed the bond.  

 

_ I’m just really not hungry right now, _ Obi-Wan thought honestly.  

 

Anakin sighed, nodding and biting his lip.   _Okay_ he thought _.  That’s okay._

 

Obi-Wan looked miserable, more than likely feeling guilty for intense worry Anakin was sure he was projecting through their new bond.  It just wasn’t normal for an infant not to be hungry! 

 

“Let’s both have a nap,” he said instead of mentioned Obi-Wan’s fragile emotions.  “We need to sleep.” 

 

_ You need proper sleep, _ Obi-Wan admonished.   _ Not sleep holding me.   _

 

Anakin smiled down at him, feeling so much sorrow for the small form in his arms.  “What if I want to hold you?” 

 

_ stubbornness/determination/guilt… _

 

“Fine,” Anakin said, knowing better than to address Obi-Wan’s emotional state when they were both so exhausted.  He walked through to his own room, bypassing Obi-Wan’s. Someone had been by to clean it (his bet was on Bant, or maybe Garen. No one else would be able to sort through his mechanical detritus), and put together some baby things.  Anakin would bet that Obi-Wan’s room was bare of anything for his time as a baby - whoever had done this knew Anakin would need to keep him close. 

 

“Ummm, I’ll need to change you,” he said awkwardly.  They’d all managed to avoid changing Obi-Wan when he was awake until now.  

 

Wry amusement crossed over the bond.  _  I know you, and probably Ahsoka, Master Che, Yoda, and perhaps Cody or Rex have all changed me already Anakin, _ came Obi-Wan’s mental voice.   

 

Anakin laid Obi-Wan on his bed, fighting the urge to laugh.  “For some reason I assumed…” 

 

_ I do know my limitations right now,  _ came the cross though.  Anakin new if Obi-Wan could he’d be raising an eyebrow.  

 

“Fair enough,” he muttered, looking through the boxes by Obi-Wan’s new cot for nappies and clothing for sleep.  He grabbed some warm looking fuzzy pyjamas, feeling that Obi-Wan wasn’t quite warm and a new nappy. “Ummm…”

 

Obi-Wan gave him a look, and seemed to be trying to roll his eyes.  His body didn’t cooperate, so he yawned instead. 

 

“Right,” Anakin muttered, gently taking off Obi-Wan’s clothing but leaving the nappy.  “Do you want a shower or bath first?” He asked, spotting a small baby bath peeking out of the fresher.  

 

Obi-Wan blinked up at him, projecting surprise.  _  That actually sounds wonderful,  _ he admitted, pleasure at the idea flooding their bond.  

 

Anakin smiled, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before.  Not that he’d had a way to properly bath Obi-Wan while on the Negotiator.  Warships just weren’t built for infant care. He waved a hand to turn on the faucet in the kitchen and moved the bath under it, ignoring Obi-Wan’s mental squawk for “frivolous use of the force” in favour of changing into something more comfortable himself.  He and Obi-Wan had shared quarters before on missions (and often bedrolls - people seemed to think Jedi didn’t sleep and didn’t need more than one bed), it wasn’t as though there was any modesty between them anymore. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure why he’d been determined Obi-Wan would resist having someone else change him in this state.  

 

“Come on then,” he sighed, plucking Obi-Wan from the bed.  The baby curled into his warmth, shivering faintly before sighing in pleasure when Anakin settled him into the bath.  

 

_ Thank you, _ Anakin.  Obi-Wan’s mental presence was infused with peace and relaxation, and Anakin knew he wouldn’t be awake for long.  

 

As though to prove his point Obi-Wan yawned, his eyes falling half shut as Anakin gently ran a washcloth over his skin.  He projected as much peace as possible through the pair bond, keeping his own shields tight to ensure nothing negative slipped through.  It was a miracle he was still awake. 

 

As though proving his point Obi-Wan’s eyes continued to slip closed, his breathing coming in soft bursts.  Anakin gently sent feeling on peace through their bond, hoping the other man would stay asleep when he dressed him.  

 

_ warm/comfortable/safe  _ came through the bond, along with the comforting heaviness of touching a sleeping mind.  Anakin laughed softly to himself. Who knew a bath was the key to making Obi-Wan fall asleep without fuss?  

 

Anakin took Obi-Wan from the cooling water, being as gently with the sleeping infant as he could and determined not to wake him.  “There we go,” he mumbled, wrapping a soft towel around the wet form nervously, imagines of the slippery baby slipping through his hands dancing through his mind.  

 

Obi-Wan moved his head to the side, making a distressed noise.  Anakin swore. He’d have to remember to keep positive now. No obsessive worrying, not when Obi-Wan could sense it and feel guilty about making him worry.  

 

“I can do this,” he told himself as he dressed Obi-Wan in the warm onesie.  “I can do this.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I had 29 page written, but finding a place to end it took ages. So here's 33 pages for you all haha. I've tried to start laying down some plot points for later on, hopefully they weren't too in your face... or too subtle, though that's doubtful! 
> 
> As always, please let me know if you have any ideas, anything you'd like to see in future chapters, etc... also please just let me know what you think - I LOVE reading your comments, they totally make my day. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is better than all the other Jedi combined, pretty much.

Anakin jolted away with a groan, not ready to be awake.  He was still exhausted from his earlier exertions, and the ache in his head told him he’d pushed himself far too much in the Force.

 

It didn’t help that Obi-Wan was still sleeping, the dreaming mind connected to his threatening to draw him back down into sleep.  

 

There was another knock on the door, and a faint tugging sensation on his Master/Apprentice bond with Ahsoka.  

 

Anakin gave in with a stifled groan and stumbled out of bed, giving the covers a mournful look when he left the room to get the door.  “Hey Snips,” he greeted when he palmed it open. 

 

Ahsoka snorted, breezing past him into the room with a steaming bag of food.  The smell made Anakin’s mouth water, and he reconsidered murdering his apprentice for waking him prematurely.  “Is that Dex’s?” 

 

“Yup,” she said, plunking the bags on the table in the kitchen.  “Master Yoda caught me in the training salle and said you were going to be tired and in need of food.  Also, I wanted a nerf burger.” 

 

“You’re amazing,” Anakin said, already rooting through the bags to his Padawan’s amusement.  “What time is it?” He asked, finding some tubers and a large nerf burger with glee. 

 

Ahsoka looked at him with a teasing grin on her face.  “Nearly 19:00,” she answered. “Did I wake you up or something?”

 

Anakin nodded, too busy stuffing tubers into his mouth to verbally reply.  

 

Ahsoka gave him a look of bemused disgusted, taking a sip of her shake.  “So what happened?” She enquired after it became apparent that her Master was too busy eating to spare her a second thought.  She had a vague idea, and knew he’d been in pain earlier from their bond, but wanted to hear it from him. 

 

He swallowed his mouthful, realising abruptly that he hadn’t discussed the matter of his new bond with his Padawan.  “Yoda suggested that Obi-Wan and I Pair Bond,” he explained, hoping she somehow already knew what it was to spare him explaining.  

 

Again.  

 

She gave him a Look one he swore she'd learnt from Obi-Wan.  “I’ll need more details than that Master,” she scolded.  

 

Anakin took a sip of his shake instead of replying, gathering his thoughts with difficulty. It was incredibly hard to focus when he could feel Obi-Wan sleeping so peacefully.  “It’s a type of bond that was used during the Sith Wars, according to Yoda,” he started. “Basically it will amplify my old Master/Apprentice bond with Obi-Wan, so we can always feel each others thoughts and emotions.”  

 

Ahsoka sat back, looking pleased and a little confused.  “Why don’t Jedi use these bonds all the time? They sound useful.” 

 

Anakin fiddled with his sleeve.  “I think, and don’t quote me here, that it caused too much attachment,” he postulated.  “And we all know how much the council loves attachment. Also, being that deep in someone else mind can be dangerous. If one half of a bonded pair dies suddenly…”  

 

Ahsoka blanched.  “Fair enough,” she whispered.  “But this  _ does _ mean you two idiotic humans will actually have to communicate.  No more secrets. No more “I’m fine” when you’re obviously not.” 

 

“That was the idea,” Anakin said dryly.  But he knew what she meant. “Uhh, I should also apologise Ahsoka,” he continued.  “I should have asked you if you minded.” 

 

She looked confused.  “Why would I mind?” 

 

“Well, I’m your Master. What I do, even with my mind, will affect you.  It wasn’t fair on you to initiate a pair bond with Obi-Wan before talking to you.”  

 

She stood up, moving to sit beside him and leaned against his shoulder.  “Skyguy,” she said, fond amusement in her voice. “I don’t know what you think, but it’s pretty much accepted by everyone that you’re both my Masters.  I definitely don’t mind that you have this new bond with Master Obi-Wan.” 

 

He put an arm around her shoulders, noting sadly how much taller she was getting.  She was going to surpass Obi-Wan (his adult self at least) in no time at all, and would most likely rival him for height once she was finished growing, especially with her monotrails.  “You may have a point,” he chuckled. 

 

“Well, yeah,” she said, taking a delicate bite out of her nerf-burger.  Anakin wasn’t fooled. Growing Togruta could eat like there was no tomorrow, and Ahsoka was no exception.  “Master Obi-Wan asleep?” 

 

Anakin nodded.  “He’s starting to wake up though,” he said, noting the faint stirrings from Obi-Wan’s end of their bond.  

 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.  “That’s useful,” she noted.  “You finish eating,” she ordered.  “I want to see him.” 

 

Anakin stared at her stubborn face, feeling torn.  He was feeling even more protective of Obi-Wan with the new bond.  He finally shook himself. Ahsoka was his Padawan, as good as a younger sister to him, and he knew Obi-Wan regarded her with paternal affection.  His protective instincts were misplaced. 

 

She looked steadily at him, as though she could read his mind.  Terrible sender or not, his Padawan always saw right through him.  

 

“Of course,” he finally replied.  He searched along the new bond easily, feeling Obi-Wan’s mind start to wake up even more, probably feeling Anakin’s awake mind.  “He’d probably appreciate if you got him now, before he’s fully awake and alone in his cot.” 

 

Ahsoka grinned.  “Got it Skyguy,” she said, darting into Anakin’s open bedroom with palpable happiness.  Anakin could hear her greet a now blearily awake Obi-Wan, and sense her joy at the sight of the sleepy baby.  From Obi-Wan he could sense nothing but  _ warmth/happiness/cuddles _ , and knew he’d made the right decision in allowing Ahsoka to get him up.  

 

He stood up, grinning at the feelings coming from the pair bond and the glee in Ahsoka’s voice, and gathered the remains of their dinner.  He was naturally a rather messy person (he maintained it wasn’t his fault - stuff just seemed to accumulate around him) but Obi-Wan got anxious when things were to messy, so he’d gotten used to keeping their quarters tidy.  His room was normally the only exception, but a closed door fixed that problem unless Obi-Wan was feeling particularly out of sorts. Then Anakin deep cleaned his room as well as the rest of their quarters, just to give to other man some measure of peace.  Padme definitely appreciate his ability to clean as well. She’d admitted to the preconceived notion that he’d be a messy person. He’d be offended, but it was technically true. If he hadn’t grown up with Obi-Wan she would have been tearing her hair out in frustration over his chronic sloppiness.  

 

He shook himself, setting about preparing a bottle.  Hopefully Obi-Wan wouldn’t become nauseated at the thought of eating again.  

 

“Okay, whoever bought these pyjamas was a genius and I love them,” Ahsoka said with joy as she brought Obi-Wan through to the kitchen.  The baby was squinting at the bright lights, still broadcasting sleepiness into both their bond and the force around him. Anakin strengthened his shields, trying to remember to shield Obi-Wan as well as himself.  Hopefully shielding his former master would become instinct soon enough. 

 

He quirked a smile, fighting the urge to grab Obi-Wan when he looked so comfortable in Ahsoka’s arms.  “Think they make them in adult sizes?” He asked instead, flicking one of the teddy bear ears on the fuzzy grey onesie.  They’d done their job well - Anakin hadn’t felt any sensation of cold coming from Obi-Wan since putting them on him. 

 

That, and they were adorable. He had to remember to take a holo to send to Padme.  She would love the image, and knowing her, she'd get it framed. He'd like to have as many memories of this time with Obi-Wan as he could.  

 

Ahsoka grinned.  “We could all get a pair,” she said with frightening cheer.  Obi-Wan blinked at her, reaching out a small hand to grasp her beaded Padawan braid, enchanted by the bright colours.  She grinned at him, wrinkling her nose. 

 

_ amusement/warmth/happy/love _

 

Anakin grinned.  He could get used to this.  

  
  


**_#_ **

 

Darth Sidious flicked his lightsaber off, allowing the body of one of his Hands to drop silently to the floor, charred hole through the man’s heart. He was furious at the man’s failure to provide him with answers.   

 

So many of his plans had the potential to be ruined, and why?  Because Kenobi managed to get himself into more trouble than usual? And he didn’t even know what had happened!  He couldn’t hack into the temple archives, the mission logs on the Negotiator and the Resolute had been cleared, Skywalker was more distant from him than ever, and none of his Hands had been able to break into the Temple itself.  

 

It was infuriating! 

 

He screamed, releasing a miasma of dark energy into the force.  Had any sentient been remaining in the room they would have been ripped to shreds, their very souls torn to pieces.  The part of his mind that was thinking rationally was disappointed there hadn’t been anyone there. Destroying a living being so completely would go a long would in calming his ire.  

 

Slightly calmer, he walked back to his throne like chair, settling himself into an elegant slouch.  He could deal with this setback - and perhaps even take advantage of the situation once he had more information.  

 

Or…

 

He stoked a pale hand against his chin, mulling options over in his mind.  He was thinking about this too hard. There had to be a way to access Kenobi without needing the details of what had happened on his recent black ops mission.  Some sort of alchemy or spell. There was nothing a determined Sith could not do. His master had beaten that into him on more than one occasion. 

 

He stood, making his way idly to his personal library.  Various Hands and servants scuttled out of the way at his approach, leary of the considering look on his face. That look never boded well for them, often leading to torture or death. Or worse, if he was feeling experimental in his methods.  They all still avoided the ritual rooms after all. 

 

He ran his hand over the ancient scrolls, feeling with the force rather than looking with his eyes.  The force would lead to what he needed when his eyes could be deceived. 

 

He pulled out a scroll, handing the ancient paper with care, and brought it over to the massive stone table in the centre of the room.  He laid it out carefully, being sure not to so much as breathe on the fragile paper. 

 

_ Qy eikvoti _

 

“Force Drain,” he murmured, running a hand reverently over the yellowed parchment.  “... a technique that is almost as old as the Sith themselves… it is a means of severing connections between life, the Force, and feeding upon the death it causes.  It cannot be taught, it can only be gained through instinct, or through experiencing its effects first hand.” 

 

He read over the passage again, a maniacal grin forming on his face.  Now that would be poetic justice. Killing Kenobi in the worst way possible for a force user, then using his death to strengthen himself?  He found himself salivating at the thought. He read through the rest of the text, cruel smirk not fading as he thought through the technicalities of using this method to kill the Jedi.  It would be difficult - he’d never used this technique, nor had it used on him. He also had no way to come directly in contact with the damn Jedi, not now that the Order had apparently closed ranks. 

 

He snorted.  As though that would stop him.  He looked at the door to the library consideringly.  He had plenty of sentients to practise on and use to strengthen himself after all.  Once he’d mastered the drain itself he could move on to the problem of how to reach Kenobi in the temple.  

 

For now, he would entertain himself by experimenting on his Hands.  

  
  


**_#_ **

  
  


Anakin was knew he was dreaming.  That was the first thing that tipped him off that something was strange.  He was shorter than he’d been in years as well, and the wind felt strange on his bearded face.  He looked down, blinking in surprise when he saw pale robes, and an equally pale hand holding a lightsaber he knew as well as his own. 

 

Ah, he was seeing Obi-Wan’s dream then.  

 

He took a deep breath, tasting dry hot air, and the distinctive taste of blaster fire.  A warzone then. 

 

He frowned, worried that Obi-Wan was dreaming of the war in his current state, before taking a better look at his surroundings.  

 

This felt much more vivid than a dream, as vivid as the visions he’d had about his mother.  Also he didn’t recognize the planet from one of his joint missions with Obi-Wan, or from any of his former Master’s reports.  This was someplace new. 

 

The dream changed.  He was riding a large animal on a cliff face over a deep well. Suddenly the Force screamed in warning, worse than he’d ever felt before.  It felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest, like death was reaching it’s cold fingers towards him, reaching… reaching… 

 

An oily voice hissing “Execute Order 66.”

 

Falling… 

 

And then death.  He wasn't sure if it was his own or someone else that he was feeling, but nonetheless death was surrounding him, leaching into the force like a plague.  

 

He jerked himself awake, fighting the urge to run to the ‘fresher and vomit from sheer terror, coming back to himself in increments.  He became more aware of his surroundings, and a faint sound filtered through his all consuming terror. 

 

Obi-Wan… 

 

Anakin flung himself from the bed, tripping over the blankets when they became tangled around his feet and fell hard on his knees beside Obi-Wan’s cot, reaching desperately in to grab his Master.  

 

The baby was still sleeping, eyelids twitching in REM, tiny face twisted in emotion as he whimpered loudly.

 

“Kriff,” Anakin swore, pulling Obi-Wan to his chest and falling back to sit against the bed.  “C’mon Obi-Wan,” he said softly, pushing the other man through their bond to wake him as well.  “C’mon, time to wake up.” 

 

He’d always assumed Obi-Wan didn’t get visions, that his Master was always firmly in the present.  Why else would he have told him that dreams pass in time? There was no way this was a normal dream - it had felt far too real, and the unifying force was practically screaming in his ear to pay attention.  

 

Finally Obi-Wan opened watery eyes, staring up at Anakin.  “Kriff Master,” Anakin sighed, feeling as though a weight had been settled on his shoulders.  “Are you okay?” 

 

Obi-Wan gave him a strange look,  _ confusion/sorrow/fear/concern/sleepy/ _ _nausea_  coming though their bond.   _ Why do you ask?  _

 

Anakin blinked.  Did he really… “I think I saw your vision Master,” he explained, gently unwrapping the baby from his swaddle when he sensed his desire to move his limbs.  “It was as though I were seeing, well, whatever that was, from your eyes.” 

 

Obi-Wan frowned, an adorable look on such a small face, and Anakin fought the urge to giggle hysterically.  This wasn’t the moment for that, not matter how sweet. 

 

_ It was just a dream Anakin, nothing more.   _

 

Anakin knew he was projecting horrified confusion through their bond, and tried to reign it in.  Obi-Wan clearly wanted to believe what he was saying, for all they both knew it wasn’t true. The force around them swirled in anticipation, though of what Anakin could not tell.  

 

“Master… Obi-Wan,” he tried again once he felt he could speak.  “That was not just a dream. That was a vision! And you…” he trained off, unable to even articulate what he’d seen, unable to mention potentially having seen his Master’s death.  

 

Obi-Wan stayed silent in his arms, large eyes blinking in the dim light.  In the rooms next to theirs Ahsoka was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the drama unfolding beside her.  

 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin tried again once he’d finished gaping like a fish. 

 

_ It was a dream, Anakin,  _ Obi-Wan thought again, more firmly this time, as though he were trying to convince himself as much as his former Padawan. _Just a dream._

 

Anakin stood, feeling more out of sorts than he had in years.  Who had taught Obi-Wan to ignore his visions so completely? 

 

“Come on,” he said in lieu of continuing the conversation.  “You’re about due for a bottle anyway.” 

 

_ disgust/annoyance/resignation  _

 

“You barely had anything before bed,” Anakin said before Obi-Wan could protest.  “You need to have something at least. Also, I want hot chocolate.” 

 

_ amusement/love/humour/fondness  _

 

Anakin blinked, amused despite the situation.  Obi-Wan’s moods switched so fast with his new brain chemistry.  He (thankfully) could not hold onto any negative emotions, feeling everything in the moment intensely before something new caught his attention.  

 

_ Ahsoka will want some as well _ , Obi-Wan pointed out with a yawn.  

 

“Good point,” Anakin murmured, turning the formula machine on.  “Do you want to try different formula?” 

 

_ There’s no point,  _ Obi-Wan said.   _ None of them will taste particularly good to me, and this one’s at least is familiar.   _

 

“Alright,” Anakin responded, smiling in amusement when the light from Ahsoka’s room flicked on as she smelt the hot chocolate.  He set aside a large mug for her, taking his own mug and Obi-Wan’s bottle over to the sofa. “Hey Snips.” 

 

“Hmmm,” she grunted, stumbling blearily into the kitchenette for her drink.  “Thanks Master.” 

 

Anakin smiled at her in response, too busy putting the bottle into Obi-Wan’s open mouth to articulate a response.  She joined them once she’d taken a large gulp of the hot liquid, settling herself at his side. 

 

“Hey Master Obi-Wan,” she whispered, stroking a finger over the baby’s soft cheek.  He stared at her, projecting fondness into the force. 

 

“He says hello,” Anakin said, equally quiet.  

 

She smiled, taking another sip of her drink as she continued stroking her Grand-Master’s cheek with her free hand.  

 

“Keep doing that,” Anakin whispered, feeling waves of peace emanating through the Pair Bond.  The touch was soothing Obi-Wan, distracting him from his lack of hunger, lingering upset over the vision, and distress at the situation as a whole.  

 

She glanced up at him, a knowing look in her eyes, before switching her attention back to the baby.  He’d nearly finished the small amount of milk Anakin had prepared for him, and his eyes were starting to slip closed.  Carefully, Anakin took the bottle from his mouth, smiling in thanks when Ahsoka wiped Obi-Wan’s mouth with the sleeve of her sleep tunic.  He projected as much peace through the pair bond that he could muster, consciously thinking about how warm Obi-Wan was against him, about how happy he was that his (their) Padawan was with him safe and sound, about how comfortable he was… as he maneuvered the baby to his shoulder, burping him softly.  

 

“You forgot a cloth,” Ahsoka whispered, amused.  

 

He ignored her, still patting Obi-Wan’s small back gently.  Obi-Wan could vomit all over him and he wouldn’t care, not when the other man was projecting such contentedness into the force.  Anakin hadn’t realised how sad the other man really was before all this, hadn’t realise that Obi-Wan had not seemed truly happy for years. Not since the start of the war at least, and maybe even before that. 

 

.

.

.

 

_ “And you master.  What does your heart tell you you’re meant for?”   _

 

_ “Infinite sadness.”  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

He closed his eyes, pushing the memory back, and focused instead of the feeling of Obi-Wan’s soft breaths against his neck.  

 

“Are you alright?”  Ahsoka asked, giving him a concerned look.  

 

“Just thinking,” he responded, feeling Obi-Wan drop back into sleep.  “What do you say Snips, wanna watch a holo-film instead of going back to bed?”  

 

His padawan grinned in delight, as he knew she would.  “Only if I get to pick it!” 

 

He snorted quietly.  “If you pick that weird old sci-fi again…”

 

“Oh you love it,” she smiled.  “Is he okay?” 

 

“He had a vision.”  

 

Ahsoka gaped at him.  “Seriously? I didn't think Master Obi-Wan had visions.  I mean, he’s never mentioned them.” 

 

Anakin closed his eyes, letting his head fall to hit the backwards, slouched down enough that it hit the back of the sofa with a thump.  “I think someone told him they didn’t matter.” 

 

“Who?” She demanded, sounding protective and angry all at once.  

 

Anakin’s mouth twisted.  “I think his Master.” 

 

“Jinn?”  

 

Anakin nodded, eyes widening when he felt Obi-Wan’s mind start to shift to wakefulness.  “We gotta calm down though,” he ordered. “I don’t want to wake him up.” 

 

Ahsoka looked like she would protest, but stopped when she glanced at Obi-Wan’s expression.  “We will be talking about this later though,” she stated. 

 

He nodded in agreement.  “And I think I’ll have to find someone else to talk to about them.  Maybe Yoda…” 

 

Ahsoka shook her head, giving him a pitying look.  “Yoda to cryptic,” she said truthfully. “And I can just hear him preaching about how the future’s always in motion,” she finished with a roll of her eyes.  

 

“True…”  

 

“I know you won’t want to hear this, but I think you should try Master Windu.”  

 

Anakin grimaced.  The senior councillor’s dislike was entirely mutual.  But… “you’re probably right,” he groaned. Windu had experience with both shatterpoints and visions, and Anakin knew Obi-Wan counted the stern man as a friend for some reason.  

 

He would just have to speak with Windu about Obi-Wan’s visions later.  Right now though, he was going to stay on the sofa holding the warm and safe baby with his Padawan at his side.  

 

He’d even put up with her terrible choice in holos.  

 

_**#** _

 

“Bye Master, bye Master Obi-Wan!”  Ahsoka yelled, stuffing some toast into her mouth as she dashed out the door.  She’d decided to take some classes now that they were back at the temple for an unknown amount of time, and had a tendency to be _nearly_ late to all of them.  Anakin had been the same way, so he tried not to judge. 

 

“Bye Snips,” Anakin called through a yawn, regretting their middle of the night movie marathon. 

 

_ Have a good day, Ahsoka  _ Obi-Wan managed to send, finishing the rest of his bottle in annoyance.  

 

She waved again, before darting out the door in a whirl of colour.  Anakin watched her leave with a small smile on her face. Having Yoda force them together was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.  Not that he would ever admit that to the old troll. 

 

In his arms Obi-Wan spat out the bottle, grumpy look on his face.  Anakin wordlessly shifted him to a sitting position, patting him on the back gently.  

 

_ I’m sorry Anakin,  _ Obi-Wan said quietly through the bond once he’d spit up some milk onto Anakin's sleeve.  

 

Anakin shifted Obi-Wan in his arms to a more comfortable position for them both, not bothering to hide his confusion.  “Sorry? About what? And don’t you say spitting up a bit of formula. I may not remember much about my eighteenth birthday, but you’ve shown me the holos.  I did way worse to your boots. And the fresher.” 

 

_ amusement/surprise/determination/love _

 

_ I thought you didn’t want that ever mentioned again?  _ Came the wry response.  

 

Anakin shrugged.  “It needed to be said.” Though truth be told, he still had the occasional flashback from that night, and the thought of Corillian shooters made him shudder and try not to vomit.  It had been an interesting night, to say the least. 

 

Obi-Wan moved in his arms, trying to move enough to look at Anakin’s face.  Anakin obligingly settled the baby in a more comfortable position in the crook of his elbow, making himself comfortable in Obi-Wan’s usual squishy chair.  The chair was older than Obi-Wan by several years, and was a hideous shade of yellow. But it was comfortable, and that was all that mattered. Obi-Wan usually put a blanket over it anyway. 

 

Obi-Wan remained silent for a long moment.  Anakin bit his tongue, able to feel the other man’s roiling emotions and thoughts through the bond.  

 

_ I was not the master you deserved, _ Obi-Wan finally said, finally looking away from Anakin, eyes darting around the room.   _ I discounted your vision of your mother, I ignored you and Padme when I should have just told you I knew and didn’t care, I let... _

 

“Master, stop!” Anakin shouted hysterically, before succumbing to stunned silence, unable to articulate a response.  He was sure he was broadcasting confusion, horror, and disbelief through their bond, and struggled to get his emotions under control.  For the first time in what felt like ages he carefully released his feelings into the force, knowing instinctively that he needed to be calm and able to talk to Obi-Wan.  That wasn’t something he would be able to do with the jumble of emotions his Master’s words had caused. 

 

He opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them, and looked back down at Obi-Wan once his head was clearer.  Through the pair bond he could sense Obi-Wan’s misery almost as though it were his own, especially now that he was calmer.  He felt like he was drowning in it. 

 

He shook his head, swallowing hard.  “You are more than I ever deserved,” he whispered hoarsely.  Obi-Wan still didn’t look at him, but Anakin could sense the surge of denial and disbelief.  “I came to you barely literate, angry, and let’s be honest, with a freakish amount of energy.”  

 

Obi-Wan finally looked at him, tears swimming in his eyes.   _ You still have a freakish amount of energy.  _

 

“Probably,” he agreed, before sighing.  “Master, Obi-Wan, there’s no one else who could have trained me as well as you did.  I’m the man I am today because of you. And I mean yeah, I mess up, but a lot of that’s on me now.  My mistakes aren’t yours. They’re not my mom’s. They’re not anyone who’s taught me.” And thank you Padme, for drilling that through my head, he thought to himself. 

 

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh.   _ She’s always right, isn’t she?  _

 

Anakin laughed aloud in surprise.  “Well, yeah. But in this case especially.  I mean…” he trailed off, not sure what to say.  

 

Obi-Wan, ever the opportunist, cut in.   _ You still deserved better.  I know you craved more affection than I gave you, and I should have listened more about your mother. That was terrible of me.  _

 

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer, cuddling him against his chest.  “I would have appreciated more physical affection, yes,” he said.  “But… that wasn’t really your fault. I noticed pretty early on that you seemed uncomfortable with it, and I didn’t want to make you feel that way.”  

 

He remembered throwing his arms around Obi-Wan after the man had taken him to meet Dex on his tenth birthday, noticing for the first time that his Master didn’t seem to know what to do at his overt affection.  He’d asked Dex, but the Besalisk had just pat him on the shoulder with a massive hand, looking sadly in Obi-Wan’s direction.

 

The memory floated through the bond.  

 

_ I’m sorry Anakin, _ came the miserable thought.   _ You shouldn’t have had to feel like you couldn’t hug me or ask for affection.  Those are my issues, and they should not have affected you whatsoever. Especially not when you were so young.   _

 

“The thing is Master,” he started, deciding to go all in.  He knew they’d have to at some point. He’d rather it not be now, not when they were both so exhausted and Obi-Wan’s mental state was rather fragile, but there was no point in putting it off.  “I don’t think it’s your fault.”

 

_ confusion/tiredness/cold _

 

Anakin called over another blanket with the force without a second thought, putting it over both himself and Obi-Wan.  “Your records got sent over, when you were first changed into an infant. So we, the Medics and I, would know what was normal for you.”  He breathed out harshly, desperately trying to release his emotions into the force when he felt the  _ denial/fear/confusion/nonoNO _ coming from Obi-Wan’s end of the bond. He took another breath, feeling much calmer, and met Obi-Wan’s eyes.  

 

“You were neglected by the Order, then almost killed as a slave in those mines. Yes, Qui-Gon took you as an apprentice after that, but the fact that you had to offer to die for him…” He made an angry noise, startling Obi-Wan.  “And then there’s Melinda/Daan. I’m so sorry for Melinda/Daan. If I had tried to stay alone on a wartorn planet you would have dragged me by the ear and made sure another team was sent. Or stayed with me. And I can’t even imagine doing that to Ahsoka, no matter the circumstances.”  

 

_ He had good reason to leave, _ came the immediate, strident defence of Qui-Gon Jinn.   _ His closest friend was dying, and would have died had he stayed.   _

 

Anakin grimaced.  “Then he should have literally grabbed you - a child may I remind you - by the scruff of the neck and forced you to come back.  Another team could have been sent, or the two of you could have returned. But instead he left you on a wartorn planet, with no support, and told you you had to choose to leave the order so you could do what you thought was right.”  

 

A jumble of emotions that Anakin could not hope to comprehend crossed the bond, and tears began to leak from Obi-Wan’s eyes.  

 

Anakin took a deep breath.  “I mean, that was just the beginning. And then there’s last night.”  

 

_ confusion/misery/denial  _

 

“Dreams pass in time?”

 

Overwhelming sorrow and guilt saturated Anakin, making him feel as though he were drowning in emotions not his own.  

 

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Imsorryimsorryimsorryimso… _

 

Anakin finally allowed his own tears to fall. “Kriff no, Master.  Obi-Wan.” He moved Obi-Wan again, hugging the small body tightly.  “No, that not what I meant. Not at all. At the time I was frustrated.  But I get it. I get it now. How many times was that told to you? How many times did your Master ignore your strength in the unifying force?”  

 

There was no answer from Obi-Wan, who’d managed to work himself nearly into a full blown panic.  Anakin stood, sending as much peace through their bond as he could manage with his own emotions fraying at the seams.  

 

_ I’m so sorry… _

 

“So am I Master.  So am I.” 

 

**_#_ **

 

“Windu here.”  

 

“Master Windu,” came the hesitate voice.  Mace pursed his lips. Skywalker had called him on his personal comm twice before, and both times that had heralded a disaster.  

 

“What’s happened?” He demanded.  If something had happened to Obi-Wan…

 

“Nothing!” Came the immediate, vehement, denial.  “Well, nothing like what you’re thinking at least.  Obi-Wan had a vision.”

 

Mace stopped in his tracks, ignoring the odd looks he received, dread forming a ball in his stomach.  Sith… “How is he?” 

 

“He denied having a vision when I woke him up, but it was definitely one. He’s, well, fine would be an overstatement.  But he’s safe and as healthy as he can be given the circumstances.” 

 

Mace started walking again, slowly, towards the Kenobi/Skywalker/Tano quarters.  Skywalker had more to say, he just knew it. 

 

“Master Windu?” 

 

Good to know he was still always right.  “Hmmm?”

 

“It was suggested to me that I speak to you about Obi-Wan’s visions and his time under Master Jinn’s guidance,” Skywalker said in a rush.  Force, how had Obi-Wan raised a man with absolutely no talent at negotiation? “Would you be able to meet me in my quarters? I’d meet you somewhere else, but Obi-Wan is settled in for a longer nap, and I’m loathe to wake him.”  

 

Mace rolled his eyes, releasing his worry for his old friend into the force.  “I’m on my way now,” he said. “I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” 

 

There was a crackle over the comm as Skywalker released a sigh.  “Thank you Master Windu.” 

 

“Obi-Wan is my friend as well,” he answered, deciding to throw the younger man a bone. They may not get alone, but they would for Obi-Wan’s sake if they had to.  “I will do what I can to help,” he finished before shutting off his comm. For Skywalker to ask  _ him _ for help…   Well, it must be bad.  

 

He hurried through the corridors, the look on his face stopping anyone from attempting to stop and speak with him, only slowing his steps when he entered the area of the temple where Kenobi lived with Skywalker and Tano.  He made a mental note - they really needed to offer the three larger rooms. 

 

Skywalker palmed open the door immediately when he knocked, Obi-Wan’s small form cuddled to his chest.  

 

“Have you put him down at all?” He asked in lieu of a proper greeting.  Skywalker looked as though he wanted to get straight to the point anyway.  

 

“He finds being held more comfortable,” the younger man replied simply.  “Can I get you a drink?” 

 

“Caff, if it’s already made.  If not water is fine.” He and Skywalker may have clashing personalities, but they’d learned to coexist and be polite out of deference to Obi-Wan.  That, and Mace was humble enough to recognize a lot of himself in Anakin. The temper, the drive, the thirst for justice… they were far too alike to ever truly be friends.  

 

“Oh, there’s definitely caff,” the other man said with a self deprecating laugh.  “Black, right?” He called from the kitchenette. 

 

“Mmmm,” Mace hummed in agreement, eyes darting around the Kenobi/Skywalker/Tano quarters.  It was neat, as it usually was, and warm. Much of the furniture was the same as it had been under Qui-Gon, but Mace could see new items on the shelves, along with more technology than before.  That, he assumed, was Skywalker. Kenobi and Tano were good with technology, but the young man was a genius. There were some paper books on the shelves as well, that Mace knew were Obi-Wan’s, along with some other nick-nacks that radiated Ahsoka’s force signature.  The rooms were welcoming, and Mace found himself relieved that Skywalker and Tano had kept them in order since Obi-Wan had been changed into an infant. Jinn, force rest his soul, had not been a neat individual, much to his Padawan’s consternation. 

 

“Here you go,” Skywalker said, jolting him from his thoughts.  

 

“My thanks,” he murmured, taking a sip of the hot caff.  He was going to need the caffeine hit for this conversation, he just knew it.  “Now,” he said once he’d drank nearly half the cup. “What happened?” He kept his voice and force signature level, not wanting to wake his friend or spook Skywalker.  The other Jedi looked worn enough as it was.

 

“When did Obi-Wan start getting visions?”  

 

Mace sat back on the sofa, watching as Skywalker settled himself into Obi-Wan’s yellow chair, automatically checking to see if the baby was still comfortable.  

 

“When he was nearly two,” Mace answered.  

 

Anakin’s attention shifted from Obi-Wan to him, eyebrows raised in surprise.  

 

“At first,” Mace continued, “the creche master was concerned he could be seeing shatterpoints rather than having visions, so they called me instead of Master Yoda.” 

 

“But they weren’t…”  

 

Mace shook his head, draining the rest of his caff in one go. “No.  He was fully prescient. He was able, in his own way considering he was so young, to be able to see all the paths anyone could possibly take.  That lasted for nineteen days. After that, he would have visions so terrible he’d wake screaming nearly every night.”

 

Skywalker swallowed, looking down at the infant asleep in his arms.  “Always the same vision?” 

 

Mace shrugged.  “As far as we could tell - he was just a toddler if you recall. They faded after a time, as visions usually do. Then the prescience came back with a vengeance the next year.  And the year after that. It faded once he got better at meditation, but as far as I know, he still has the occasional flare. He had a bad one around the time he first met you. ”  

 

“And the visions? Did they fade away?” 

 

Mace shrugged, usually a gesture he felt was too casual, but it suited the moment.  “Obi-Wan is strong in the unifying force,” he said instead of answering directly. The truth was he didn’t know.  Obi-Wan didn’t confide in him about his visions or prescience. He only assumed based on the pattern Obi-Wan had followed in childhood and adolescence.  And, he thought to himself, the amount Qui-Gon used to complain about having a padawan strong with the unifying force. 

 

Skywalker frowned, looking troubled, before closing his eyes.  Mace could feel him release his emotions into the force, and raised an eyebrow.  That was new. 

 

“Ummm, he starts to wake up if I’m not calm,” Skywalker explained with a faint blush, noticing Mace's scrutiny.  

 

Mace nodded instead of answering.  “He used to always have one vision in particular, especially as a very young child.  He had trouble articulating it, as you can imagine, but it was always the same.”

 

“Execute Order 66…” The younger man whispered, looking down at the small bundle in his arms with a great deal of concern.  

 

Mace grimaced.  “Yes. Sometimes that’s all he would hear. Sometimes, oftentimes, there would be more.”  

 

“I saw his death,” Skywalker whispered, emotions swelling once more in the force as he struggled to release them.  Mace could sympathise. “And felt the death of millions more it seemed.” He finally looked up from his former Master’s sleeping face.  “How did his master react to his strength in the unifying force?” 

 

Mace stared hard at Anakin, studying his expression.  It seemed Jinn had fully fallen from the pedestal he’d been placed on in the boys mind.  A part of him mourned for that, as Jinn had now been a wholly bad man. But he’d been broken in so many ways, and set in his thoughts.  Yoda bringing Jinn and Obi-Wan together may have healed the old gundark, but it had nearly destroyed an innocent young soul. 

 

Qui-Gon Jinn had been one of Mace’s closest friends, but even he had not wanted the other man saved at the expense of a child’s happiness.  

 

“I think you already know, Anakin,” Mace responded gently.  

 

Anakin closed his eyes, swallowing hard.  “That… that does explain a lot,” he finally said.  

 

“It does indeed.”  

 

Obi-Wan started to shift in his former Padawan’s arms, making a small noise of distress.  

 

“Master Windu?” The knight asked softly.  “Would you mind staying with Obi-Wan for awhile?”  

 

“I would be delighted to,” he answered truthfully, sensing Skywalker needed some time to pull himself together.  With the new pair bond Obi-Wan would still feel Anakin’s emotional turmoil, but Anakin would be able to pull himself together more easily if he had a moment to himself.  Watching Obi-Wan’s small face… it was hard not to get angry at Jinn. 

 

“Thank you,” Skywalker said, before clearing his throat.  “He should sleep for... “ he eyed the chrono on the wall. “Another hour.  Then he’ll need a four ounce bottle. He won’t want it, and probably won’t finish it all, but…”  

 

“You and I may have our differences,” _or too many similarities_ Mace thought before continuing, “but Obi-Wan is one of my oldest friends. If I’d been at the temple during the whole fiasco of him being sent to Bandomeer a month before his birthday I would have happily asked him to be my Padawan.”  

 

Anakin made a strange face at that, doubtlessly imagining what life would have been like with Mace Windu as his grandmaster.  

 

“I know he will be safe with you Master Windu,” he said stiffly, standing gently as to not wake the sleeping baby.  He walked over to Mace, placing the impossibly tiny bundle in his arms. Mace greedily held him, feeling himself relax as he cuddled the warm child in his arms.  

 

“Thank you again,” Anakin said, troubled look still on his face.  

 

“May the force be with you,” Mace said in response.  

 

Anakin gave him a small smile.  “And with you,” he responded, before striding from the room, force signature lit up like a supernova.  

 

In his sleep, Obi-Wan sighed, burrowing deeper into Mace’s chest.  

 

“You deserved so much more,” Mace whispered, gently caressing the soft red hair.  “I think we’re all truly realising it now.” He looked over to the door, seeing that Anakin’s boots were still there.  In his distress he’d forgotten them. “We’re going to fix this Obi-Wan. I promise.” 

  
  


**#**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... this had WAY MORE PLOT then I thought it was going to. I'd initially wrote this as pure fluff, but it has CLEARLY gotten away from me. 
> 
> I have some plans, but as always am taking ideas and suggestions! I usually plan out my chaptered fics far in advance and have notes, stuff written down, etc... but for this I'm really just going for it, and it's kinda surprised me where some plot points have gone. 
> 
> I have notes written down for the next chapter, but really want input if you have it and/or something you'd love to see with baby Obi-Wan :). 
> 
> Ta ta!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Two Weeks Later, early morning_ **

 

Anakin groaned into his pillow at the sound of his comm beeping.  He’d set an alarm the evening before to ensure he woke early, and was regretting it now.  In the cot beside him Obi-Wan was still asleep and Anakin hoped to keep it that way. 

 

He’d agreed to meet with Chancellor Palpatine later in the morning, just before the the older man started his meetings at 08:00. He’d assumed Ahsoka or maybe Yoda would stay with Obi-Wan, but Padme had had other ideas.  His wife had only seen the baby over holo’s, and was getting impatient to see her friend. Not that Anakin could blame her - he’d just been so hesitate in taking Obi-Wan out of the Jedi Temple. So his simple plan had evolved into taking Obi-Wan out of the temple (a thought that still made him feel vaguely nauseous) and into the Senate District, where he’d meet Padme at her apartments at the 501st Republic.  He also wanted some time with his wife, whom he’d only seen via holo’s recently. So instead of waking up at the last minute and rushing to the Chancellor’s office while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan laughed at him, he was up before dawn. 

 

By the Force, he was not a morning person.  

 

He stumbled into the kitchen, glad he’d remembered to set the caf machine on automatic the night before.  He didn’t bother pouring it into a mug, instead drinking straight from the pot as he double checked he had everything Obi-Wan and Padme could possibly need.  Ahsoka had taken one look at the overstuffed bag the evening before and nearly laughed herself sick. Even Obi-Wan had seemed a bit nonplussed, but Anakin maintained one could never be too prepared, especially not when a baby was involved.  Padme wasn’t clumsy, but maybe C3PO would knock something over. 

 

The two containers of formula may be overkill.  Even he could admit that. 

 

Satisfied with the bag, he poured some sterilised water into a bottle, and carefully measured formula into a small sealable container.  He or Padme would have to feed Obi-Wan pretty much the moment they arrived at her appointments to keep him on schedule, and Anakin didn’t want to have to fiddle with the formula machine.  Or bring it to be honest. It was small, but surprisingly heavy. 

 

Bottle made, he crept back towards the sleeping quarters.  Ahsoka was still dead to the world, sprawled on her bed. He shook his head ruefully, before carefully pulling the blankets back over her and picking a pillow up from the floor.  She didn’t move, still sound asleep. She’d initially wanted to go with him and Obi-Wan, before learning what time they’d be leaving and changing her mind. 

 

He palmed the door closed, and proceeded to the room he was sharing with Obi-Wan.  The baby had started to stir, sensings Anakin’s awake mind, but stayed asleep. Anakin efficiently tied the red sling around himself, before gently lifting his Master.  

 

_ Anakin?   _ Came the sleepy query. 

 

_ You can stay asleep Obi-Wan,  _ he thought along their bond.  _  We’re heading to Padme’s now, but I managed to get a ship where you don’t need to be strapped into a seat.   _

 

_ Warmth, sleepy, cuddles _

 

_ C’mon Master,  _ he thought as he finished adjusting the sling and slug the bag over his shoulder. _  I know you’re a morning person, but it’s really, really, early.   _

 

_ What about you? If I sleep that’s going to go through the bond?  _

 

Anakin huffed out a small laugh.   _ Caf,  _ he replied.   _ I’ve had so much caf.   _

 

If Obi-Wan could have, he would definitely be rolling his eyes.  _  You have an addiction, I swear.   _

 

_ Probably,  _ Anakin admitted as he walked from the room. _  But you’re normally the same with tea.   _

 

_ Denial/amusement/sleepy  _ passed through the bond before Obi-Wan gave in and closed his eyes again, breathing softly.  Anakin kept his mind quiet as he walked through the quiet halls of the temple, knowing Obi-Wan would fall back asleep by the time they reached the hanger bay.  

 

He stepped into an elevator, quirking a small smile when a bleary eyed Padawan looked up at him.  

 

“All nighter?” He asked in amusement.  

 

The padawan nodded.  “Ethics essay for Master Wen Tvo,” he offered in explanation.  

 

Anakin grimaced down at the boy.  “I had him for Ethics as well,” he confided.  “I’m pretty sure I pulled a few all nighters.”  

 

The child laughed.  “Master just rolled their eyes at me when I left, said it was my own fault for putting it off.”  

 

Anakin laughed.  “My master said the exact same thing,” he admitted, remembering how much he’d hated that class. Obi-Wan had not been at all sympathetic to his plight.   

 

The boy grinned.  “How is he?” He asked, standing on his toes to peek at Obi-Wan.  

 

Anakin obligingly bent down, knowing Obi-Wan was sleeping and wouldn’t notice or mind.  

 

The Padawan made a soft sound, a soppy smile on his face. Anakin knew the feeling.  Obi-Wan really was too cute, especially now that he’d gained some much needed weight.  

 

The young boy carefully ran a finger down Obi-Wan’s soft cheek, smiling softly before yawning.  “Thanks Knight Skywalker,” he said through his yawn. 

 

“No problem kid,” Anakin replied, watching with amusement as the boy darted out of the lift.  He shook his head, pressing the button to close the doors with the force. 

 

No one else got on the lift, and Anakin stepped out into the hanger bay several minutes later.  For all he hated mornings, he did love the hanger bay at this time. It was quiet. There were usually a few people working, along with some droids doing repairs.  But for the most part it was silent. 

 

He walked over to the waiting ship, giving a small smile to the technician.  They grunted in acknowledgment, but didn’t bother looking at him. Anakin didn’t take it personally, knowing that this particular tech didn’t like talking much.  

 

He started the engines easily, having flown this type of ship so many times it was second nature, and piloted it out of the hanger bay once he got the green light. The journey to the Senate District took no time at all this early in the morning.  Coruscant was never truly quiet, but it came close in the hours around dawn. He gently parked the small ship at the docking bay near Padme’s apartments, excitement coiling in his gut. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see his wife for long, but it was still better than nothing.  

 

He swung the heavy bag back over his shoulder, letting out a puff of air.  “Okay,” he said to himself. “I may have packed to much.” The bouncy chair was definitely overkill.  

 

Obi-Wan made a soft sound in his sleep, as though in agreement.  

 

Padme was already awake and dressed when he entered the apartments, two mugs of caf waiting on the table.  He grabbed his greedily, feeling Obi-Wan’s sleeping mind trying to pull him back under now that his earlier hit had started to fade.  His wife was the only one who made caf he actually enjoyed the taste of somewhat. 

 

When he emerged from his caf induced haze he could see Padme looking at him with bemusement, sipping her own drink more sedately.  “Hi,” he said, smiling at her with joy. 

 

“Hi yourself,” she laughed, gigging quietly when he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her one last time.  

 

“I love you too,” she answered with a smile.  “Now that that’s out of the way…” 

 

Anakin laughed, not taking offence to Padme’s abrupt greeting.  Obi-Wan was way cuter then he was right now after all. He gently maneuvered Obi-Wan out of the sling, putting him in his wife’s waiting arms.  Her teasing smile melted into a more peaceful look, one that made Anakin’s heart leap to see. 

 

“Oh little one,” she whispered, lifting the baby close to her face to nuzzle him.  In her arms Obi-Wan made a sleepy sound. 

 

_ relaxed/warm/hungry/snuggles  _

 

“I’m going to make his bottle,” Anakin said.  Padme ignored him completely, settling herself and Obi-Wan into a soft chair.  He was slowly waking up in her arms, radiating peace and warmth. 

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing and not caring that he was completely forgotten, and set about mixing Obi-Wan’s morning bottle.  He walked back into the living room once it was ready, and fought the urge to cry at the peaceful scene in front of him. 

 

Obi-Wan had fully woken up, and Padme had settled him on her bent knees so she could interact with him more.  She’d helped him take his arms out of his swaddle, and he was reaching out to touch the ornate embroidery on her dress with an awed expression on his face.  The pair was backlit by the morning sun, and looked like something out of a dream. 

 

He shook himself when he felt another rumble of hunger float across the pairbond.  

 

“Here you go Obi-Wan,” he said softly, loath to break the tranquility of the moment.  He went to pick the baby up, but was stopped short by his wife’s surprisingly vicious glare.  He gave her the bottle instead, backing away with his hands up. “Not taking him,” he said with amusement.  “I’m not taking him.” 

 

_ amusement/joy/laughter _

 

“Hey,” Anakin laughed. “I don’t see you going against her!”  

 

_I wouldn’t be idiotic enough to do so_ came the wry reply, even as Obi-Wan started to suckle on the bottle.  

 

Anakin tilted his head in consideration even as his heart melted even more at the scene in front of him.  He was so doomed.  _ True _ , he thought back.  _  But then, you’ve always been smarted then me.   _

 

_ With things like this? Yes.   _

 

Anakin laughed out loud, not having expected Obi-Wan’s response.  

 

Padme didn’t spare him a glance, too busy watching Obi-Wan eat.  He was slowing down, having drank nearly three ounces. 

 

“He’s done,” Anakin whispered to his wife, feeling Obi-Wan’s emotions emanating through their bond.  

 

She raised a disapproving eyebrow at the baby, clearly wanting him to finish.  He stared back at her, eyes wide, and she sighed, giving in and taking the teat out of his mouth.  “You win this time,” she teased, shifting him to be winded. 

 

“You’re a miracle worker, but I don’t think you’re that good,” Anakin spoke up.  He considered it a victory if Obi-Wan drank half of the bottle. Three ounces was almost amazing. He’d counteracted his master’s poor eating habits by changing his formula to a more calorie rich one at the healers recommendations, and feeding him more often.  Obi-Wan was now close to four months old, but considering his premature birth still much smaller than a baby his age and closer to the size of a two month old human. The healers all agreed that considering his adjusted age he was doing as well as he could be, and was certainly doing better than the first time around.  Not that that was difficult to do. 

 

Padme shot him a look of pure stubbornness and Anakin fought back a smile.  He had the feeling he was going to be picking up a very well fed Obi-Wan after his meeting with Palpatine.  

 

Speaking of…

 

“I need to go soon,” he sighed.  He  _ really _ didn’t want to go to the senate.  

 

_ Palpatine will be happy to see you _

 

Anakin grimaced.  “I know, but still.  You’d think he would have got the hint that I’ve been too busy.”  

 

“Hmmm?”  

 

“Obi-Wan reminded me the Chancellor will be pleased to see me,” he explained to his wife.  

 

She looked troubled for a moment, but quickly smoothed her expression.  From the emotions crossing the link Obi-Wan had noticed her brief expression as well.  Even though he couldn't communicate with her, he was sure his former Master would be able to figure out what was troubling Padme.  Before telling Obi-Wan about his marriage he’d always somehow forgotten that Padme and Obi-Wan had been friends for years, communicating frequently when Anakin had been a Padawan.  

 

He honestly didn’t know why he’d ever though his Master wouldn’t want to know about his marriage to Padme.  None of his former reasoning made sense to him anymore, and he found himself increasingly confused about his old behaviour.  In fact the only legitimate reason for Obi-Wan not to know was how well he and Padme got along and how similar they could be.  Against the two of them, Anakin was completely and utterly doomed. 

 

He shook himself.  

 

“What do you have on today?” He asked his wife, putting his outer robe back on in resignation.  Padme made a face. 

 

“Lots and lots of paperwork I’ve been putting off.  Hopefully you don’t mind me ranting to you quite a bit,” she directed to the baby.  

 

Obi-Wan snorted softly, a bubble of spittle forming at the corner of his mouth. Padme wiped it away with the corner of her dress without a second thought.    

 

_ Better you than me Master, _ Anakin thought.  When his wife got to political he usually made himself scarce.  Obi-Wan, on the other hand, would probably have the time of his life helping Padme sort through her mess of paperwork.  

 

They really were far to alike.  Anakin only hoped they never decided to unite against him.  

 

Padme sighed.  “Get going before you’re late,” she ordered, nodding at the chrono on the wall.  

 

“I know,” he groaned, kissing her temple quickly before snatching Obi-Wan from her arms for a quick cuddle.  The baby wore a look of deep amusement and he settled his head into the crook of Anakin’s neck, small hand on his chest.  

 

_ You’ll call me if anything’s wrong, anything at all?   _

 

_ We’ll be fine, Anakin.  _ Came the bemused reply.

 

Anakin sighed. _  I know, it’s just _ … 

 

Obi-Wan’s teasing softened, and a burst of love came across their bond.  _  I don’t particularly want you to go either,  _ he admitted.   _  It will be strange not having you around.  _

 

_ I’ll be back soon,  _ Anakin promised, not knowing if he was reassuring himself or his friend.  

 

_ Padme and I will be fine, _ Obi-Wan said.   _ Don’t rush on our account.  I think she’ll be rather cross if you do,  _ he finished wryly.  

 

_ Very true.   _

 

“You’re going to be late,” Padme chided gently, a pitying look on her face.  “I’ll keep my comm on me, and you can reach Obi-Wan anytime through your bond,” she reminded him. 

 

Ankin nodded, hugging Obi-Wan once more.  Force, it was hard to leave him now that they were out of the temple, even with his wife.  

 

“Alright,” he said, passing the baby over to Padme’s waiting arms.  “I’m off.” He kissed Padme once more, willfully ignoring Obi-Wan’s teasing giggling, and stroked a hand over Obi-Wan’s soft red hair.  “Have fun without me!” 

 

Padme watched him leave with a soft smile before switching her attention down to the small form in her arms.  “I wasn’t completely truthful,” she readily admitted in a conversational tone as she walked into her office, ignoring the bouncing chair Anakin had helpfully set in the corner in favour of settling in her desk chair with Obi-Wan still in her arms.  “I have a lot of paperwork, but that’s not what we’ll be working on today.” 

  
  


 

_**#** _

  
  


 

Private Cut stared down at the body with a grimace.  When he’d been assigned to Lieutenant Scrubs he’d thought he would be able to avoid a great deal of the violence associated with the war.  In a way he’d been right. He didn't see much of the war at all. He did, however, see a great deal of Coruscant's extremely violent underbelly. 

 

This killing spree was the worst he’d seen yet.  

 

One of the other CorSec officers stumbled away from the scene, collapsing on his knees before vomiting up the remains of his lunch.  

 

Cut didn’t blame him.  The body at their feet had been tortured beyond recognition.  It appeared to have been human, or as close to human as a sentient could get, and male.  Other then that it was hard to tell anything at all. 

 

Scrubs closed his comm, sighing loudly.  “The coroner will be here in about 10 minutes,” he relayed. “Damn, this is the 4th body to turn up like this in a week.”  

 

“We looking at a serial killer you think?”  

 

Officer Shanei came back, wiping his mouth with his hand.  “The brass is hesitate to call whoever did this a serial killer,” he said.  “They don’t want people to panic.” 

 

Scrubs snorted.  “It’s not like anyone cares about the people living in the lower levels,” he pointed out pragmatically.  

 

Shanei shrugged.  He was a natural born humanoid, with small residual horns gracing his brow.  “People will still panic if they hear about a serial killer on top of the war.”  

 

Cut felt his mouth twist in a grimace.  “Not like anyone on the surface is affected by the war at all.”  

 

“No,” Shanei admitted with a sigh.  “Doesn’t change the fact that the brass wants this kept quiet, you hear?” 

 

Cut nodded.  He may not be on the front, but he was still a trooper.  He was made to follow orders. 

 

“We have no interest in spreading fear, Officer, be assured of that,” Scrubs confirmed.  

 

Shanei’s shoulders slumped, reminding both clones that he was little more than a kid who wanted to make his planet a better place.  “I know you won’t spread anything troopers. Now, any guesses on cause of death?” 

 

Cut surveyed the body.  It was mutilated beyond recognition, but none of the injuries looked fatal to his discerning eye.  “It looks like the others,” he whispered, feeling his own stomach start to rebel. 

 

His Lieutenant grimaced, but nodded.  “We’ll have to wait for the coroner, but it looks  _ just _ like the others.”  

 

Shanei swore.  “No cause of death then.  Great. Just want I want to report to the boss.”  

 

Lieutenant Scrubs knelt down, being careful not to touch the body or anything surrounding it. 

 

“It’s almost like the life was drained from them,” he used, looking over the body.  They hadn’t been able to identify the other three, and he doubted they’d identify this one either.  They’d never know if he had family desperately waiting to hear of his fate, a family that held onto the hope that he’d one day come home.  

 

Shanei nodded.  “That’s basically what the reports on the others have said,” he explained.  “None are affiliated with any known gangs, none have any identifying marks, fingerprints are gone… it’s like they’re ghosts.”  

 

Scrubs ran a hand down his face as he stood.  “I think we may need some extra help,” he admitted.  Shanei gave him a questioning look. “I was on Geonosis when war first broke out,” he explained.  “I saw the Jedi there do some pretty amazing things.” 

 

Shanei raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “You think we should ask the Jedi?” He asked, looking as though he was mulling over the question in his mind.  

 

Scrubs shrugged, deceptively nonchalant.  “It wouldn’t hurt,” he pointed out. 

 

Shanei nodded.  “My boss has worked with Jedi before,” he said, much to Cut’s relief.  Some of the CorSec forces resented Jedi interference. “Usually with Quinlan Vos, but he’s also worked with Kenobi and Skywalker when they had  missions based on Coruscant before the war. He won’t mind asking the Jedi for help if it’s really needed.” 

 

Cut’s Lieutenant smiled grimly.  “General Kenobi’s Commanding Officer, Cody, was a batchmate of mine.”  He said simply. Cut raised an eyebrow at his brother. He hadn’t known that.  “He was dispatched on a relief mission with the rest of the 212th, but got back last night.  With the General busy with Jedi things Cody and his troopers will be wanting something to do.”  

 

Shanei nodded in approval.  “Contact him, see if he can spare any of his men for some patrols.  Maybe we can catch whatever monster’s doing this. I’ll have the boss get in contact with the Order.  There are Jedi who specifically work on things like this, though they’re never as famous as the Jedi like Kenobi and Skywalker.”  

 

Cut snorted, drawing the gaze of both his superiors.  “I don’t know,” he offered. “Vos is pretty famous.” 

 

Scrubs glared at him, but Officer Shanei gave him an approving look.  “True,” he responded. He looked down at his comm when it beeped. “Come, we need to clear off some, the coroner’s here.” 

  
  


_**#** _

  
  


Palpatine smirked as he clicked off his comm.  Mas Amedda had informed him that Skywalker was on his way up to his office. Not that he needed the warning - the boy was a supernova in the force - but it was always better to be absolutely sure. 

 

After nearly two weeks of experimentation he’d managed to perfect his technique.  He’d started with his own servants and captives, knowing he would not be able to complete the force drain perfectly the first several times.  They’d been pitifully weak in the force, but their deaths had still bolstered his own strength some. He’d fed those bodies to his darling pet Hississ after playing with their corpses.  He could always do with bodies for his dark side experiments. After his success within his own walls he’d decided to proceed further, attempting to drain from force sensitive sentients on Coruscant proper.  

 

At first the technique had eluded him, much to his fury, and he’d only managed to induce some heart trouble.  But slowly he’d managed to make progress, eventually causing heart attacks, and with later experiments draining them of the force before draining their very lives.  

 

He felt stronger than ever.

 

And he’d found some more techniques him his book of self lore that brought him a great deal of joy, especially when he imagined using them on Kenobi.  

 

Ways to torture a sentient from afar, to ensure they endured great pain as the force and their very life was drained from them.  Ways to torture without leaving a trace. 

 

He was sure the CorSec authorities had found some of the bodies he’d left by now, but did not care.  There would be no trace of him anywhere about their person, and no official cause of death. And though he’d longed to try his newly learned skills on several of his contemporaries in the Senate he’d resisted, knowing their deaths would be remarked upon.  

 

No, he’d save this for Kenobi.  

 

All he needed was a way to get a feel for his force signature and he would be able to make his move.  He grinned in vicious pleasure at the thought. If Skywalker had been near Kenobi in the past several days he should be able to get a lock on it.  

 

The door opened, and his future apprentice walked through it, looking distracted.  

 

“Ah, Anakin, my boy!”  

 

 

**_#_ **

 

 

Padme blinked in surprise when the doors to her apartment opened, having lost track of the time.  She’d stopped working the moment Obi-Wan had fallen asleep for his mid-morning nap, not wanting to disturb him, and instead had carefully lifted him into her arms, relishing in the feel of a baby sleeping against her chest.  

 

Huh.  She’d told her sister she was happy with only having nieces and nephews for the time being, but having an infant around was rapidly making her change her mind.  Though she was smart enough to know any child of hers (and Anakin’s) would not be nearly so calm and sweet as Obi-Wan was. They’d most likely run her and Anakin ragged within a week. Or a day, if she were honest with herself. 

 

Her husband walked up beside her, a soppy look on his face.  “Well,” he whispered. “You two look peaceful. And you look beautiful,” he said, brushing a curl from her face.  “And more relaxed then I’ve seen in ages.” 

 

Padme glanced down at Obi-Wan’s sleeping face.  “It’s hard to be anything but relaxed with him sleeping in my arms,” she said.  

 

Anakin put his large palm on the baby’s head.  “I know the feeling,” he smiled. “Someday…” 

 

“Someday?” She promoted with a smile, already guessing what he was going to say.  

 

“Someday, once the war is over, when things are calmer, do you want children?”  

 

Padme leaned against his chest, a strange feeling of longing in her chest when his strong arms cradled her and Obi-Wan both.  “Yes,” she answered honestly. “Definitely.” 

 

His arms tightened momentarily, and he kissed her temple.  There was no heat in his movements, only love and companionship.  He felt more at peace then he had since Naboo when they had married.  “One day,” he agreed. “I don’t think any child of ours would be so good though,” he continued wryly, unknowingly echoing her own thoughts.  

 

Padme snorted inelegantly.  “Not when they’re yours!” 

 

Anakin released her, strolling into her kitchen.  “I’d argue, but you’re probably right,” he called back.  “Want anything?”

 

“No thanks,” she responded, making her way back over to the sofa.  “He’s due a bottle though,” she reminded him, even though she could already hear him making one for Obi-Wan.  In her arms the baby started to stir, right on time. She stopped paying attention to Anakin, instead watching the Obi-Wan’s face as he woke up.  His eyes blinked open slowly, and Padme stifled a laugh when his attention was immediately on the swirling pattern on her dress. 

 

“Good nap?” she asked softly, drawing his bright gaze to her face.  

 

He made a soft grunting sound, smiling up at her and making her heart melt.  They couldn’t communicate mentally, she wasn’t strong enough in the force for that, but they’d known each other for years and had a mutual understanding.  

 

“Good,” she smiled back.  “You need it.” 

 

He gave her a look, one hand going to his mouth to gum at.  She gently took his fingers out of his mouth, giving him one of her own to chew on instead.  He didn’t even notice. “I stopped working, don’t worry,” she said, correctly interpreting his look.  

 

He looked pleased, before Anakin’s puttering in the kitchen drew his attention away from her.  Her finger slipped from his open mouth, but Padme didn’t bother wiping it off. She’d happily let Obi-Wan drool all over her if he kept looking this peaceful.  

 

“Hey Master,” Anakin called.  Obi-Wan let out a happy squeal, much to Padme’s amusement and Anakin’s obvious joy.  She knew the separation had been hard on the both of them. Anakin had messaged her incessantly for updates despite only being at the Rotunda for several short hours, and Obi-Wan had often seemed as though he was looking for someone before she’d distracted him with discussions on senate briefings and her own suspicions about several discrepancies in various bills.  

 

Anakin swooped into the room, plucking Obi-Wan from her arms with a wide grin.  He held the baby upright, staring at his small face with a soft expression. Obi-Wan had brought up a small hand to rest on Anakin’s cheek.  She watched them with her chin propped on her hand, knowing they were communicating through their bond. 

 

A very small part of her was jealous of the bond they shared, but that was born out of despite to be able to communicate with her loved ones more easily, not out of envy for Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship.  She’d hated how the war had made them drift apart, and was inordinately pleased with their renewed closeness. 

 

And now that Obi-Wan knew about her and Anakin, she would stop feeling like she was constantly lying to one of her oldest friends.  She’d known Obi-Wan had been aware of their relationship, but it had still felt too much like sneaking around, and she hated doing that to her friend.  

 

“How was your morning?” Anakin asked, settling himself onto the sofa beside her.  She leaned against his broad shoulders, basking in his warmth. Obi-Wan was upright in his lap, eyes alert.  

 

She considered how to answer.  “It was productive,” she answered finally.  “Obi-Wan was a great help,” she continued, holding out a hand to the baby.  He grabbed onto her fingers, inspecting a ornate ring on her finger. 

 

Anakin’s brow furrowed.  “How’d you manage to communicate?”  

 

Obi-Wan snorted, obviously saying something through his and Anakin’s pair bond.  Padme, for her part, gave her husband an annoyed look. 

 

“I’ve known Obi-Wan since I was fourteen, and we kept in contact throughout your apprenticeship,” she reminded him.  “We figured it out. Also,” she added, pulling her hand back when Obi-Wan when he made a soft sound of displeasure. Anakin easily settling him against his chest, holding the bottle to his mouth.  

 

“You ranted a lot, didn’t you?”  

 

Padme grinned.  “You got me,” she admitted.  “It was helpful though.” 

 

“What were you working on?”  Anakin asked, though his attention was on Obi-Wan and not her.  She didn’t blame him, she was watching the baby eat as well. Obi-Wan was reclined against Anakin’s chest, one hand holding a foot while the other relaxed by his side.  She’d dressed him in some clothing she’d bought, and couldn't help but coo over how sweet he looked. 

 

The little boots may have been overkill, but she hadn't been able to resist!  And from the look on Anakin’s face, he found the little dungarees decorated in ships adorable as well.  She knew he’d be just as amused when he saw the pyjama’s she’d packed for later. 

 

“Nothing important,” she answered, though the opposite was true.  She didn’t think Anakin was ready to hear of her suspicious, or of her involvement with the Delegation of 2,000.  Obi-Wan, she knew, agreed. They’d need solid proof before speaking to Anakin. 

 

He raise an eyebrow at her, before being distracted by Obi-Wan’s perfectly timed noise of displeasure as he spat out the bottle, a dribble of milk escaping down his chin.  Anakin wiped it with the muslin he’d grabbed, successfully distracted. Padme squeezed Obi-Wan’s booted foot in thanks. 

 

“Obi-Wan, you’ve barely had two ounces,” Anakin scolded half heartedly as he gently rubbed his former master’s small back.  The baby glared, clearly done with the bottle. Anakin sighed at whatever he said through their bond, and kept rubbing his back.  After several moments Obi-Wan spit up some of the formula, looking much more comfortable. 

 

“More?” Padme asked, holding the bottle in his line of vision. 

 

For a baby, Obi-Wan had an awfully hard glare.  She snorted, putting the bottle back down on the table by the sofa in defeat.  

 

“How was your meeting with the Chancellor?” Padme asked, keeping her husband from asking her or Obi-Wan any more questions about their morning.  

 

Anakin scowled, launching into a description of his morning, completely forgetting about Padme’s evasive answer.  She met Obi-Wan’s eyes briefly, and saw the same look of relief on his face. 

 

Anakin would want answers soon enough, but they’d managed to buy themselves some more time.  

 

Soon enough they would have all the evidence needed, and even Anakin would have to see the truth.  

  
  
  


**_#_ **

  
  


Obi-Wan woke up, blinking out into the darkness of his shared room with Anakin.  His former padawan was sound asleep, snoring gently. He could sense Ahsoka’s awake mind in the living area.  His grand-padawan loved to put off essays for her galactic history class, and they loved pouncing on her the night before.  It wasn’t her that had awoken him though. 

 

This was something more elusive.  

 

It almost felt as though there was something in the room with him and Anakin, something dark and insidious that was just waiting to pounce.  

 

Fear coiled in his gut, and he reached for his pairbond with Anakin anxiously.  Before he could reach out, the darkness in the room sharpened, and he felt as though his very soul was being pulled apart.  He opened his mouth, to scream or cry, he didn’t know, but couldn't make a sound. 

 

On the bed Anakin was still asleep, but his brow was now furrowed.  Whatever was trying to block their bond wasn’t good enough to keep them out of each other’s heads entirely.  Bolstered by that thought he ignored the pain as much as he could, focusing all his energy on the link. 

 

_ Anakin! _

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin jolted awake with  a start, calling his ‘saber to his hand on instinct before looking over at Obi-Wan, swearing loudly in sheer unadulterated panic.  

 

Obi-Wan had managed to get his arms out of the swaddle and was flailing around, eyes wide with panic.  His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out save for a raspy wheeze, and the infant's face was disturbingly pale, with a horrifying blue tint to his lips.  

 

“Obi-Wan,” he shouted, stumbling out of his bed.  He could feel Ahsoka’s confusion from the main room and called her over, knowing he’d need his Padawan’s help.  When he got to Obi-Wan he could feel a strange slippery sensation in his force signature, and felt his fear increase.  

 

“Ahsoka,” he shouted, not bothering to try their bond, not when the force felt so strange.  “Comm the healers and Master Yoda, now!”

 

“Right,” she responded, sprinting over to the comm unit by the door.  

 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said again, finally managing to get his Master out of the tangled swaddle.  He leaned over the bed, unwilling to pick Obi-Wan up when his breathing seemed so laboured (what if he made things worse?) and instead put one hand on the baby’s small chest, the other going behind his neck to open his airway.  Obi-Wan was rasping for air, but Anakin couldn’t feel any illness in his force signature, or sense any poison or illness in his lungs.

 

But he still struggled to breath.   

 

Anakin willed his panic away, knowing it wouldn’t help Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes, studying the strange feeling in the force.  It... almost felt like an attack?

 

“The healers are on their way,” Ahsoka said, dropping hard on her knees beside Anakin.  “And Master Yoda too.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, opening his eyes and exchanging a look.  “There’s something wrong in the force,” Anakin hissed tightly.  “Can you feel it?” He felt terrified for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both, not knowing if this unknown threat would attack his padawan next.  

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, before narrowing in concentration.  “A little,” she replied. “It seems centered on Master Obi-Wan,” she finished in dismay.  

 

Anakin nodded.  “I’m going to try and do something about it,” he said.  “You let the healers and Yoda in the second they get here.”  

 

His Padawan nodded, frightened yet determined to help her master and grandmaster.  

 

Anakin took a deep breath, before diving headlong into his Master’s altered force signature.  

 

_Obi-Wan?!_

 

_...Anakin?_

 

Anakin’s eyes widened as he looked around, seeing with dismay threads of a sickly dark red swirling in his Master’s normally pure force signature.  The darkness was cloying, and Anakin felt as though he was choking on mud rather than air. No wonder Obi-Wan was having trouble breathing.

 

He experimentally pulled on one of the tendrils of darkness, ignoring the immense pain it caused him to do so.  This leaching darkness was surrounding his brother’s very soul, there was no way in hell that Anakin would let a little pain stop him from saving Obi-Wan.  The tendril retreated some at Anakin’s light prodding, and he renewed his attack with vigor, throwing his enormous strength in the force into the task.

 

Dimly he felt more other force signatures bolstering his own, recognizing Master Yoda and Master Che, and spared them a thankful thought before renewing his attack.  He could feel Obi-Wan’s strength fading, and the tendrils seemed to be preparing for something. Anakin couldn’t even begin to guess what, but knew that it would only be terrible for Obi-Wan if it succeeded.  

 

He tore at the dark mass, determined to free Obi-Wan from whatever was attacking him.  He could feel Obi-Wan’s mental presence join him, though could tell that his former master’s strength was fading fast, small body unable to cope with the toll it was under.  Slowly but surely, Obi-Wan was fading into unconsciousness.

 

He gave up on all semblance of subtlety and gentleness, allowing the force to flow through him like a supernova.  He _refused_ to let whatever this was hurt Obi-Wan.

 

Bright light surrounded him, and he panted hard, feeling as though he was going to vomit.  The pairbond was silent, and Anakin panicked for a moment before realising Obi-Wan was still alive, albeit deeply unconscious.  

 

He took a careful look at the baby’s force signature, nearly weeping in relief when he saw no trace of that terrible creeping darkness.  Whatever that had been, whoever had sent it, had not been able to finish their task.

 

He extracted himself from Obi-Wan’s force signature slowly, desperate not to cause more damage. Carefully, he opened his eyes, only to fall away from the cot, nearly toppling over.  

 

“Master!” Ahsoka shouted, rushing to his side.  He panted, managing to spare his Padawan a tight smile, relieved to see her safe.  

 

“Obi-Wan?” He demanded, startled by how weak his voice sounded.  

 

“Fine, he will be,” Master Yoda declared.  He and Healer Che were hovering over the baby, checking his vitals in the force.  

 

“I want him on oxygen,” Che ordered, opening her small med kit.  “And he’s coming to the halls. He needs more testing. Who knows if there’s more damage from whatever that” she spat “was.”   

 

Anakin nodded in agreement, standing with Ahsoka’s help.  

 

“What...what _was_ that?” He panted.  

 

“You tell me Master,” his wide eyed Padawan whispered.  

 

He shook his head, clearing away residual dizziness.  “I’ve never felt anything like it,” he said, bewildered.  “Master Yoda?”

 

“Mmmmm,” came the troubled hum.  “A darksider attack, that was.”

 

Ahsoka gasped in dismay at his side, and Anakin clenched his jaw so hard his teeth creaked.  “I thought as much,” he grit out, stumbling over to the cot. Vokara Che was lifting Obi-Wan out of the bed, a small oxygen mask attached to his face.  “How is he?”

 

Che gave Anakin a measuring look, which Anakin ignored.  He knew the moment they got to the halls she’d make one the healers working under her examine him, but Anakin could live with that.  He just needed to know Obi-Wan was going to be alright.

 

“Can you sense him through that bond of yours?” She asked, leaving the room with purpose.  Anakin and Ahsoka shot after her, with Master Yoda following at a more sedate pace, picking up a small toy from the cot.

 

Anakin frowned, anxiously looking at the bundle in her arms.  Obi-Wan was far too pale for his liking. “Yes,” he replied. “But all I can sense is a sense of deep unconsciousness.”  

 

“How does his force signature feel?” The healer promoted.  

 

“Unchanged,” he said.  “We managed to get rid of whatever was attacking him completely.  I think…” he trailed off, trying to put his thoughts into words as they entered the lift that would take them to the halls.  “I think we interrupted it. Whatever it was was causing Obi-Wan terrible pain, but that seemed like a precursor to something much worse.”

 

“What could be worse than hurting a baby?” Ahsoka asked in frustration, unable to comprehend how anyone would hurt an innocent.  

 

Che exited the lift, nearly running into the halls and through to a room Anakin had never noticed before.  He and Ahsoka followed without a second thought. Che didn’t respond to either of them, focusing on hooking Obi-Wan up to several monitors, and gently inserting a IV into his tiny arm, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible on the infant omnibed.  

 

Anakin felt tears well in his eyes and hugged his Padawan to his chest, hating seeing Obi-Wan in that bed.  It looked like the same one he’d been in as an actual infant when he’d first come to the order.

 

“A sith technique, that was,” Yoda croaked, entering the room slowly, his ears drooping low in dismay.  He clamored up to the small omnibed, gently placing a stuffed tooka against Obi-Wan’s left hand. “One not used for many centuries.”  

 

Ahsoka tensed in his arms, and Anakin carefully pushed a calming wave towards her.

 

“Know the name for this technique, I do not,” Yoda continued, looking every second of his 800 years.  “But what it does? Know that I do.”

 

Even Master Che stayed silent, sensing as Anakin and Ahsoka did that it was not the time to push the ancient master.  

 

“Targeted by the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan has been.  Known as a Force Drain, it was.”

 

Anakin felt his face drain of colour, and Ahsoka grabbed his hand tightly.  

 

Che shot Yoda a sharp look.  “Skywalker interrupted it though,” she snapped.  “Kenobi’s midichlorian count remains the same, and Skywalker has assured us that his force sense remains the same.”  

 

One of Yoda’s ears trembled, and he reached out a small clawed hand to hold Obi-Wan’s hand through one of the holes in the omnibed, gently stroking the tiny palm, lax with sleep.  “A Sith technique it is,” he reminded them. “Used to cause pain before draining the victim of the force and life. To torture and play with.”

 

Anakin gave in and let some tears fall, frustrated with himself.  “Why didn’t I sense anything? I should have known something was wrong.” He asked.  

 

“Insidious, the dark side is,” Yoda replied.  “Without your bond, dead Obi-Wan would be.”

 

Ahsoka gently extracted herself from his grip, walking over the Obi-Wan and placing her hand on the glass separating him from them. “Oh Master Obi-Wan,” she sighed, voice choked with tears.  “Why is it always you?”

  


**_#_ **

 

Palpatine staggered out of the ritual circle, blood streaming from his nose and staining his hated senatorial garb.  

 

All that effort, wasted!  

 

That bastard Kenobi had somehow managed to alert Skywalker, and even with his own ill got powers, he could not stand against the strength of a determined and protective Chosen One.  

 

His grip on Kenobi had been torn away before he could do more then cause him some pain.  He’d not managed to get a good enough grip on the interfering man’s force signature to rip it away from him.  

 

“My Lord Sidious?”  

 

He spun round, a vicious snarl on his face and reaching out with the force, ripping into the being who had dared speak to him.  He heard the Twi’lek scream in unbearable agony, and relished in the sound. Far too soon the man lapsed into unconsciousness, and Sidious bore down, ripping the his servant’s pitiful force signature from him.  

 

He drank in the energy, pupils wide with ecstasy.  It was no wonder his damned master had kept this technique from him.  It was glorious.

 

On the other side of the dark room the Twi’lek let out one final shuddering breath, hand dropping to the stone floor with a muted thud.  

 

Sidious walked over slowly, eyes glowing faintly.  “Take it away,” he snapped, knowing his orders would be obeyed.  For once, he had no interest in experimenting on the corpse. He was exhausted from his failure.  

 

He needed to rest, and to plan a new attack.  

 

**_#_ **

  


Cody rubbed his aching eyes, the words of the report seared into his brain.  By the gods he was glad he hadn’t been assigned to the CorSec forces. And he thought he had a lot of paperwork do as General Kenobi’s XO!  

 

The report in front of him was long, detailed, and ultimately useless.  It detailed evidence of long term drug use, gangs, homelessness, and other elements of Coroscants horrible underbelly.  That was not what killed any of the victims however. They’d simply died, as though life had been ripped away from them. But…

 

“This last body,” Cody said, glancing up at the two troopers in his office.  “Where did you find it?” The information was in the report, he was sure, but he had no interest in looking at it for another moment.  

 

Lieutenant Scrubs and Private Cut exchanged a look.  Cody looked on in amusement. It was interesting to see the differences in Clones who had been put to work somewhere other than the army.  

 

“In the Senate District, Marshal Commander.”  Lieutenant Scrubs replied immediately.

 

Cody winced.  “Just Sir or Commander is fine, Lieutenant.”  He glanced down at the holo of the body. The Twi’lek had no marks of torture, no signs of drug use, no gang tattoos… nothing.  He was in perfect health, and yet dead. “And you believe this warrants Jedi involvement?” He asked, voice perfectly level, as though he were commenting on the weather.  He agreed with them, but still wanted to hear their argument.

 

“I do, as do my superiors, Commander,” Scrubs answered.  He still looked like a shiny, until you looked in his eyes.  The vod had seem terrible things with the CorSec authorities, and had no Jedi to stand with.  Cody felt an inkling of pity for his batchmate.

 

“There’s no cause of death that the coroner can determine,” Scrubs continued.  “And with the newest body…” he trailed off. “Well, whoever this is is getting bolder.  Sooner or later the media will get wind of it, and it will not reflect well on the CorSec forces or the Jedi Order if we don’t have answers of some sort.”  

 

“True,” Cody murmured.  The people loved to blame the Jedi for anything and everything that went wrong.  So far his general hadn’t been smeared by the media, but that could easily change.  He snapped the report shut. “General Kenobi is currently unavailable,” he said “but I will present your concerns to the Jedi nonetheless.  Someone will certainly be able to come and aid in your investigation.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Scrubs said.  “My gut says this is Jedi business,” he admitted.  

 

Cody couldn’t help but agree, and from the look on the Private’s face, he thought so as well.  

 

“You’re dismissed,” he said, standing.  The two vode nodded, saluting as they left the room.  Cody stared down at the report for a long moment. Something told him nothing good would come out of this.  He sat back down with a sigh, getting out his comm.

 

Well, at least it gave him an excuse to visit the temple and see Obi-Wan.  If one of the reporters that hung around the temple asked, he had a perfectly legitimate excuse, one that even the worst reported could not dispute or dig into.  He dialed a number with one hand, settling back into his chair.

 

“Vos here,” came the deep voice, answering the comm with sound only.

 

“General Vos, this is Commander Cody.”  

 

“Cody!” Came the other man’s delighted voice.  “As always, it’s a pleasure to hear from you. I can’t wait for my next joint mission with Obi-Wan.  And you, or course. It’s always a delight.”

 

Cody grimaced, glad the Jedi could not see him.  He could do without ever having another joint mission with the insane General.  Vos and his General brought out the worst in one another. “I’m sure,” he said instead.  

 

There was the distinct sound of blaster fire, and some muffled screams.  “Is this a bad time Sir?” He asked, one eyebrow raised in bemusement.

 

“Not at all!” Vos replied.  “I’m just… well, it’s classified.  But no, it’s not a bad time. What is it Cody?”  

 

“Who would be the best Jedi, besides you or General Secura, to bring issues concerning Coruscant to?”  

 

Vos laughed.  “You’re really reaching for things to do with Obi-Wan out of commision, aren’t you?”  

 

Cody fought the urge to sigh, for all that he agreed.  He was bored out of his mind. He and the 212th had gone on an  aid mission that had lasted several weeks, and were now officially on leave.  He’d lasted less than 48 hours before boredom had set in.

 

“I’d ask for Master Tholme,” Vos said, naming his own Jedi Master.  “He’s at the temple right now, and even if he can’t help you, he’ll know who can.”  

 

More blaster fire, mixed in with the distinct sound of a lightsaber.  Vos wasn’t even out of breath.

 

“Thank you General.”  

 

“No problem,” Vos replied cheerfully, even as screams sounded again in the background.  “And Cody?”

 

“Yes sir?”  

 

“Make sure you give Obi-Wan a cuddle for me, okay?”  

 

Cody smirked.  Even Quinlan Vos, it seemed, was immune to Obi-Wan’s charms.  “Of course,” he replied, voice steady.

 

“And don’t laugh at me Cody,” Vos scolded half-heartedly.  “I know you want to give him a cuddle.”

 

“As you say, Sir.”  

 

Vos laughed.  “I’ve got to go, but good luck!”  He hung up, an explosion sounding in the distance.  

 

Cody shook his head.  Vos made his General look completely sane.  

 

He loaded the files onto a drive, putting it into a secure pocket in his belt before shoving his bucket on his head.  He’d wanted an excuse to go to the temple, after all. He’d even round up part of Ghost Company to join him.

  
  


**_#_ **

  
  


Obi-Wan woke, and immediately wished he hadn’t.  

 

His head felt like lead, and every breath hurt to take.  He could feel the pinch of an IV in the back of his left hand, and a cool rush of fresh oxygen on his face.  What in the force’s name had happened? He couldn’t remember feeling ill before Anakin settled him in for sleep the night before ( a part of him was still deeply embarrassed that he needed his former padawan to put him to bed, even as a large part of him loved the closeness), but he could not remember anything happening to him, or to Anakin.  

 

He reached out with the force desperately, trying to reach anyone, but stopped with a cry of pain.  

 

What was going on?

 

“Master Obi-Wan!”  Came the relieved and excited voice of his grand-padawan.  She moved into his field of view, a wide grin on her tired face.  “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

 

She sounded it too, Obi-Wan noted, even he tried to muster a smile for her.  

 

“I’m going to get Master Che,” she continued.  “Be right back!”

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, knowing it was pointless to try and stop her, and tried to focus inwards, examining his own force signature.  It felt strained, like a muscle he’d used far to quickly, but despite the alarming pain, there did not seem to actually be anything wrong.  

 

So what had happened?  

 

“Master Kenobi.  Why is it always you?”  

 

He looked up, distracted by the question from Master Vokara Che’s colourful lekku.  

 

Her glare softened, and he felt her healing energy run over his body, leaving tingling in its wake.  

 

“It’s a good thing you and Skywalker have this pair bond,” she finally sighed, reaching down and gently removing his IV.  He glared up at her, hoping he’d get his meaning across. She quirked a small smile. “I’m going to switch you to a nasal cannula,” she gave in.  “But will be switching back to the mask if your stats drop to low.”

 

Obi-Wan blinking in agreement, even though he hated nasal cannulas just as much as a mask, waiting patiently for her to switch the devices.  

 

“Skyguy’s just waking up,” Ahsoka explained.  He had been wondering about Anakin’s absence. “Can I pick you up Master?”  

 

He smiled at her, hoping to get his meaning across.  She grinned back, before reaching down and picking him up with careful movements.  She held him tightly, arms tense. Che tucked another blanket around him before fiddling with his nasal cannula, before settling herself into a chair beside Ahsoka.  She kept on hand on his foot, monitoring him with the force.

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Ahsoka seemed happy to just hold him, and Obi-Wan found himself lolled into a light doze from the sound of her heartbeat despite trying to stay awake.  

 

His padawan’s noisy entrance woke him from his doze.

 

“Master!” Anakin said loudy.  He fell to his knees in front of Ahsoka, reaching out to pick him up.  

 

An angry noise from Ahsoka stopped him, and Obi-Wan started to laugh.  

 

Anakin’s bewildered expression melted to a relieved one, though Obi-Wan noticed with amusement that he didn’t try to take him from Ahsoka again. Beside them Master Che sniffed in careful disapproval.  “I’m going to call Master Yoda,” she stated, standing and brushing nonexistent wrinkles from her robes. “Do try not to damage anything while I’m gone.”

 

Obi-Wan watched her leave, distracted from his lineage by her lekku once again.  

 

Warmth flooded his pairbond with Anakin, and he switched his attention back to the other man.  Anakin had settled himself into Master Che’s abandoned chair, a worried look on his face.

 

 _What happened?_  He asked.  

 

Anakin grimace.  “Uhhhhhh… well.” He scratched the back of his neck, an old tell that Obi-Wan had worked hard to cure him of.  Anakin blushed, lowering his hand.

 

Ahsoka’s arms tightened around him.  

 

 _Anakin?_ Obi-Wan prompted when no answer was forthcoming.  

 

“You… you were attacked by the Sith.” Anakin answered in a rush, fear and anger flooding their bond.  He could feel Anakin will it away, releasing the emotions into the force. He smiled despite Anakin’s words, proud of his Padawan.  Anakin flushed.

 

 _Attacked_?  

 

Ahsoka shifted him in her arms, gently sitting him upright in her lap so that he could see Anakin more easily.  The man looked exhausted. He had his elbows braced on his knees, and was looking at Obi-Wan with a lost expression.  Obi-Wan held out his arms, sensing that Anakin needed something to ground him.

 

This time Ahsoka passed him over willingly, though Obi-Wan had the feeling she would be taking him back the moment the situation allowed for it.  

 

“A Force Drain, it was youngling,” Master Yoda said, walking into the room with slow steps, Master Che just behind him, carrying a bottle.  

 

Anakin’s arms tensed around him.  

 

_Force drain?_

 

Anakin grimaced.  “Master Yoda?” He said instead of explaining.  Obi-Wan sensed a jumble of emotions through their bond, and could tell that Anakin had no interest in explaining things.  He pushed a feeling of peace and calm through their bond.

 

“A Sith technique, it is,” Yoda continued.  “Used in times of war it was, to torture and steal the force signature of an enemy.”  

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Anakin in panic.  

 

 _They didn’t succeed,_ Anakin reassured him immediately. _We were able to block it because of our bond._

 

“Without the bond, dead you would be,” Yoda finished grimly.  

 

Ahsoka made a soft sound, hugging herself.  Yoda spared her a gentle glance, patting her on the knee.  

 

_What now?_

 

Anakin repeated the question for Yoda’s benefit, wondering that himself.  

 

“Now?”  Yoda hummed, shuffling closer.  “Stay together, you must,” he ordered.  

 

Anakin snorted.   _Like that was ever a question._

 

 _Padawan_ , Obi-Wan scolded, though he was glad to hear it.  

 

Anakin projected a sensation of innocence through the bond, one that Obi-Wan did not believe for a moment.  

 

“Think you should go to the artifact,” Yoda continued, not noticing (or just ignoring) Obi-Wan and Anakin’s mental conversation.  “Defend yourself as an infant, you cannot.”

 

Anakin echoed Obi-Wan’s surprise.  “I thought several Masters were experimenting on it, and all agreed Obi-Wan should not be anywhere near it?”

 

“Changed, things have,” Yoda snapped, thumping his gimmer stick on the ground.  Ahsoka jumped, startled.

 

 _I want to go, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought when he sensed the other man opening his mouth to protest.   _I’m useless like this.  I’m a nothing but a target, and completely useless for the war effort._

 

Anakin opened his mouth, before closing it abruptly.   _Understanding/guilt/frustration/love_ rushed through their bond.   _You’re not useless,_ came the immediate protest.   _And the war has stagnated lately.  There are no active battles right now, the separatists seemed to have stopped._

 

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised, but before he could answer Yoda cut in.  “Come with you, I will,” he stated. “Come.”

  


**_#_ **

  


Qui-Gon Jinn watched the small group leave the healers ward, a sad look on his leonine face.  He’d come so close to letting Obi-Wan see him, so close to revealing himself to the boy he loved like a son, but had hurt beyond all others.  

 

There’d been several moments when Obi-Wan had been sleeping when it seemed the infant had sensed him, but they’d never lasted.  Qui-Gon didn’t know whether or not to be grateful. He’d spent so much of his life avoiding emotion and putting pieces of himself into a box, determined to never let on how much he felt.  He knew now that had been a terrible mistake, one that Obi-Wan had felt the effects of throughout his life.

 

He closed his eyes.  He’d hurt his boy so much.  He just wanted to make things right, anyway that he could.  

 

He’d done what he could for Obi-Wan, wrapping the other man is as much light as he could.  He’d been dead for years, and had spent most of them in contact with Jedi long deceased. He knew more secrets of the force, secrets of the Jedi order, then even Yoda would be able to imagine.  

 

The Sith would not hurt Obi-Wan that way, not again.  

 

**_#_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda know where I want this to go, but haven't actually written anything yet! Any ideas would be great. Even if you don't have any ideas, let me know what you thought of my very fluffy/crack filled ramble :)


End file.
